Golpe de Equilibrio
by Celebi Soutney
Summary: Tras concederle la victoria a los jonios luego de la invasión noxiana-zaunita, Irelia decide recorrer todo Valoran en búsqueda del paradero de su hermano Zelos, además de respuestas acerca de la extraña transformación que sufrió durante la batalla de El Placidium. ¿Acaso había perdido su humanidad para siempre? ¿En que se había convertido?
1. Prólogo

**Buenas! Acá les traigo un nuevo fic al cual me inspiré... no se, jugando con Irelia? Aun no se bien.  
Tengo pensado subir cada semana, o eso es lo que voy a intentar... ¡Así que atentos!**

 **Espero que les agrade!**

 _Prólogo_

Le resultaba irónico que fuera un día soleado. Jonia estaba envuelta de un misticismo tal que pocas cosas le sorprendían pero siempre había imaginado que cuando muriera el cielo haría un luto con nubes que taparían cualquier rayo de sol en todo Valoran. Mas, para su desgracia, el día era precioso. Lástima que la tierra le saludara con un espectáculo tan sanguinario y cruel.

Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo con una herida que atravesaba su pecho y terminaba a la altura de su muslo derecho, un gran y profundo corte diagonal que la había derribado y la había dejado fuera de combate. Había tratado de defenderse con la espada que había heredado de su padre, el gran Maestro Lito, pero la longitud de esta era tal que no podía hacer muchos movimientos y utilizaba demasiada fuerza sólo para levantarla.

 _Qué lástima…_ pensaba, mientras observaba el gran circulo solar encima suyo con nostalgia. Unas lágrimas abrasadoras cayeron de sus ojos, aunque sólo podía concentrarse en el dolor y en la sangre caliente que manaba de su cuerpo. Era tan caliente que le quemaba, ¡quemaba demasiado! _Es de un material prácticamente indestructible y nunca pude empuñarla… decepcioné a papá y a Zelos… ¡Oh, Zelos! Si ahora llegaras con el ejército demaciano y nos salvaras… me salvaras._

A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de furia y de dolor de los combatientes tanto noxianos como jonios que, inmersos en el fragor de la batalla, ignoraban las bombas químicas zaunitas que caían sobre el campo de batalla y que no discriminaban a la hora de acabar con seres vivos. Eran silenciosas y llevaban algunos minutos para reaccionar: provocaban una veloz erupción en la piel que devoraba cada célula de ésta, condenando a quien la respiró a una cruenta y dolorosa muerte.

El terreno de Jonia se bañaba en sangre. La invasión noxiana-zaunita había comenzado en el sur, precisamente en Navori y en la ciudad capital de la isla, y así fueron bordeardo y conquistando, unos pocos pueblos ofrecieron suficiente resistencia como para evitar los ataques, hasta tener acorralada la región de El Placidium. Después dominarían a los otros que quedaban. Sabían que aquel era el lugar donde fueron llevados a resguardo a los sabios, los ancianos representantes de cada provincia; además era el templo más grande y más importante de toda Jonia: era el mayor foco de guerreros y combatientes que poseía Jonia, por eso habían adoptado la medida de acorralarlos y acabarlos con fuerza bruta y toxinas a pesar de que sufrieran bajas de sus propios ejércitos.

Y ahí estaba, herida en el medio del combate y con una espada demasiado poderosa para alguien como ella. Si tan sólo el Maestro Lito estuviera allí… sólo con su presencia inspiraba al más débil e intimidaba al enemigo, sin contar con sus increíbles habilidades en combate con el arte Hiten, arte que él mismo había creado, que acababa con varios oponentes a la vez. Pero no, él había muerto hacía ya varios años y ni ella ni su hermano Zelos pudieron dominar aquella espada. Por eso Zelos había ido a Demacia en busca de ayuda del rey, mas la invasión había estallado hacía tres meses y nunca apareció. Nunca.

Un frío glacial comenzó a invadir sus piernas y ascendió hasta el gran corte que lucía su cuerpo, rebosante de dolor y sangre que no dejaba de manar. Su mente se cerró en sí misma tratando de sobrevivir, bloqueando sus canales auditivos y la poca capacidad motora que conservaba. Ya no podía escuchar el choque de armas, las invocaciones de hechizos o los gritos de agonía de los heridos a muerte como ella. Sólo sus ojos parecían funcionar, observando al sol en toda su plenitud. La intensidad de sus rayos le lastimaban, mas ¿qué le iba a importar cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la otra vida? La muerte no le asustaba pero le entristecía saber que su ayuda fue inútil por completo y que los invasores terminarían tomando poder de toda la isla de Jonia.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, era más que probable de que llegaba el momento final. El dolor de su herida latía con fuerza pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía sumido en un frío eterno del cual nunca regresaría. Sus párpados le pesaban, ahora la luz del sol le resultaba insoportable y sólo quería morir de una vez. Estaba cansada, la agonía había agotado las pocas energías que le restaban y anhelaba que su destino se cumpliera de una vez por todas… cuando algo captó su atención antes de que cerrara sus ojos.

Una figura se elevaba en cielo. Una figura cuyo brillo era similar al del sol, mas este no cegaba al observarlo sino que transmitía un extraño calor en su cuerpo. ¿Calor? ¿Acaso eso era calor? Parecía que había olvidado lo que era el calor al ser consumida por aquel frío glacial que caracterizaba la muerte próxima. Pero aquella figura le había transmitido aquella sensación junto con otro sentimiento poderoso que al principio nació como un susurro y terminó como un rugido que escapó de sus labios: ira. Aquella criatura, ahora podía verla bien, era de un color dorado que reflejaba los rayos del sol y se mantenía en el aire con unas grandes alas celestes que se fundían con el mismo cielo. Alzó su enorme espada y le apuntó. En el mismo acto ella se puso de pie.

El frío y el dolor habían desaparecido, la sangre ahora corría por todo su cuerpo y la furia la dominaba. Levantó del suelo la enorme espada de su padre y ésta se quebró en cuatro hojas metálicas que flotaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se sorprendió ante esto, la ira consumía su cuerpo de forma tal que sólo pensaba en acabar con los crueles invasores. Quería que sufrieran lo mismo que ella, quería que sintieran lo que habían sentido los jonios al ver sus familias, tradiciones y hogar destruidos y teñidos de sangre. Quería terminar con todos.

Los guerreros jonios contemplaron cómo esa joven avanzaba entre las filas enemigas, asesinando a cualquiera en el cual ella posara sus ojos. A su alrededor flotaban cuatro grandes hojas metálicas que atravesaban de parte en parte los cuerpos de sus oponentes y luego se incrustaban en los otros, arrasando con los noxianos. Éstos trataron de repeler a aquella mujer que los hacía retroceder mas cualquiera que se aproximaba a ella era asesinado por aquellas hojas que manipulaba con el poder de su mente. Era tan veloz y letal que no podían reaccionar.

Los jonios, inspirados por aquella que se abría camino entre los invasores, se alzaron con mayor ímpetu y fe en sí mismos y en esa joven que acababa con cualquiera en frente suyo. Soraka se asomó de una de las ventanas del mismo templo de El Placidium y alzó su báculo expandiendo su poder curativo sobre todos sus aliados y, gracias a sus poderes, invocaba rayos estelares que caían sobre los zaunitas que lanzaban aquellas bombas químicas, hiriéndolos y atontándolos el tiempo suficiente como para que los jonios se lanzaran encima de ellos.

Pero ella no se percató de esto. Siguió avanzando de forma lenta, gozando de cada cuerpo que caía entre las hojas metálicas que bailaban a su alrededor atravesando y asesinando a cualquier jonio en el cual clavaba sus miradas. Algunos lanzaron sus armas contra esta mas las hojas, hechas de quién sabe qué metal tan potente y mágico, le cubrían y rompían cualquier cuchillo, hacha o espada. Aquellos que lograban causarle algún rasguño no sólo terminaban despedazados, sino que observaban anonadados cómo su piel se regeneraba con rapidez. Los noxianos tuvieron la sensación de que se trataba del mismo ángel de la muerte que se presentaba a acabarlos.

Ella ya no razonaba. Sólo deseaba acabar con todos ellos, Jonia siempre fue pacífica y buscó la iluminación, ¿por qué los invadían? ¿Por qué deseaban exterminarlos? Ah, cómo la consumía la justicia y la ira. Las hojas metálicas adquirieron un color rojizo por la sangre de sus oponentes que nunca más lograría quitarles. Pero ahora sólo pensaba en exterminar a sus enemigos, quienes observaban anonadados cómo los jonios se habían levantado para acabar con sus opresores y asesinos.

Los sobrevivientes se retiraron, dejando a sus compañeros agonizantes entre las garras de la muerte misma. Irelia se detuvo y observó cómo corrían, inmediatamente se volteó hacia sus compañeros y amigos y exclamó:

"Por más que corran, acabaré con todos y cada uno de ellos" se tomó una pausa y aún con más fuerza gritó: "Recuperaremos la isla".


	2. Capítulo 1 - Después de la tormenta

_Capítulo 1 – Después de la tormenta_

 _"¿Ves?" preguntó Zelos, mientras el arco de su violín subía y bajaba con gran rapidez. Trataba de seguir el movimiento de sus dedos pero eran demasiado veloces para sus ojos. Claro, cuando él lo tocaba era algo sencillo pero en sus propias manos se tornaba difícil y agónico, tanto para ella como para los que la oían "Sólo tenes que recordar que al subir la escala se colocan becuadros en el sexto y séptimo grado de la misma, mientras que al bajar continúan los bemoles"_

 _"Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que estudiar el violín" le cortó Irelia, confundida ante aquellas palabras. Cierto que Zelos ignoraba que se había escapado de las clases del profesor el cual, sumido en sus muchos alumnos y en su propio estudio, no se había percatado de la ausencia de la pequeña… o tampoco le importaba. No solía prestar mucha atención a los alumnos que no sintieran un sincero amor por la música._

 _"Recuerda lo que dijo el Maestro Lito: para dominar el Arte Hiten debes ser capaz de dominar lo elemental, esto quiere decir, dominar un arte. La música, al igual que la pintura, es un arte que nació con el mismo hombre y la capacidad de dominar sus bases te permitirá dominar la base del Arte Hiten" citó con fidelidad. Ambos hijos eran fieles devotos de su padre, le admiraban y deseaban, algún día, descifrar la misteriosa disciplina Hiten que él mismo había creado. El Maestro Lito era famoso y muy querido en toda Jonia mas nadie comprendía cómo manipulaba una espada tan grande y cómo acababa con los enemigos del Equilibrio._

 _"No es justo" bufó su hermana menor "yo soy inútil en ambas disciplinas, todo lo que tocan mis manos explota" suspiró. No es que fuera mala en la manipulación del instrumento, sólo que su hermano mayor demostraba mucha mayor capacidad y varios monjes jonios pregonaban que sería el heredero de su padre._

 _"No tenes mala técnica, solo necesitas compenetrarte más en lo que haces" le aclaró, mientras volvía a colocarse el violín debajo del mentón y tocaba algo con suma suavidad. "Tenes que ponerle todo lo que sos, eso es lo que va a distinguir tu forma de tocar con la forma de tocar de otra persona… y eso es lo que va a convertir a tu melodía en una melodía única" agregó, emocionándose más con lo que interpretaba. Se puso de pie y la música fue vibrando en cada árbol de la isla, atrayendo los pequeños ruidos del bosque por la intensidad y pasión que salía del pequeño instrumento. Luego fue llegando al final de la misma y terminó con una nota grave que vibró en todo el cuerpo de Irelia como una firme sentencia: Zelos será quien domine el Arte Hiten y no ella._

Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquella escena. Ahora ella se encontraba en el mismo valle, rodeada por los frondosos árboles y del arrullo del río que bajaba del cordón montañoso trayendo consigo los silenciosos secretos del centro de la tierra. Estaba sentada en el pasto, vestida con una larga y fina sotana escarlata que usaba los días de verano como ese. Una ligera brisa soplaba entre sus largos cabellos negros y ella cerró los ojos para compenetrarse dentro del lugar donde se encontraba.

En el suelo reposaba el arma que le había permitido avanzar entre las fuerzas noxianas y le había concedido la victoria. Le generaba escozor ver el color que había adquirido pero a la vez lo consideraba una cicatriz de guerrera, por lo cual no le daba mucha importancia.

No podía dejar de pensar en Zelos. Si no hubiera sido nombrado Sargento del ejército jonio no hubiera tenido la responsabilidad de encabezar aquella expedición a Demacia en busca de ayuda por parte del monarca Jarvan III. Él era quien debía ser capaz de dominar el gran secreto del Maestro Lito, lo demostraba en su gran talento al desenvolverse en el entrenamiento que había estipulado su padre.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el triunfo Jonio y la recuperación de la isla, pero él nunca regresó. ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Habría muerto antes de llegar? ¿Acaso cayó prisionero en alguna ciudad de Valoran? Eran demasiadas las posibilidades y, por más que quisiera salir a buscarle, le habían nombrado, como muestra de agradecimiento por su valentía y liderazgo, Capitana de la Guardia Joniana para velar por el Equilibrio y por todos los habitantes de la isla. Una gran responsabilidad pesaba en sus espaldas, más considerando enemigos potenciales como Syndra, aquella mujer de inmensos poderes mágicos que había asesinado a sus maestros e instalado su Fortaleza Celestial con el templo en el cual le entrenaban. Aquella psicótica hambrienta de poder podía descender y atacar a los jonios que estaban reconstruyendo su pobre sociedad que había sido atacada con tanta crueldad. ¿Quién los defendería? ¿La extraña figura del cielo que la quitó de las garras de la muerte y la alzó como una heroína?

¿Quién y qué era esa figura? Ese recuerdo torturaba la mente de Irelia. ¿Cómo había tenido el poder de, no solo regenerarla, sino de hacerla inmune a cualquier daño externo? Por más que los noxianos le hundían y clavaban sus hachas y espadas en ella, a pesar de sentir el intenso y punzante dolor, regeneraba sus heridas con una pasmosa rapidez y continuaba con su ataque. Nada le causaba daño, incluso cuando se arañaba su propia piel esta se reconstituía con tanta velocidad que dudaba si realmente se había arañado. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿En qué se había convertido?

"Irelia" le llamó una voz suave y delicada, con los ojos cerrados sentía como si esta fuera una caricia en su rostro. Los abrió con lentitud observando a Karma con un vestido verde que resaltaba su piel morena y sus ojos jade. Le sorprendió la etérea imagen de su amiga que parecía armonizar con el valle pero aún más el rostro serio que portaba.

"Entonces, ¿lo encontraron?" preguntó, poniéndose de pie. El arma a sus pies comenzó a bailar alrededor de ella, sabiendo que era hora de actuar. Quiso tomar camino a Navori cuando la mano suave y cálida de su amiga se posó en su hombro y detuvo la que sabía que sería una rápida carrera hasta la ciudad. Era en esos momentos cuando recordaba por qué le tenía tanto aprecio a Karma: por más delicada y femenina que esta fuera tuvo una importante y valiosa participación durante la invasión y era la única que no le temía a las hojas metálicas que levitaban a su alrededor. Hasta los mismos Ancianos del Consejo le respetaban y mantenían cierta distancia para con ella. Pero la actitud de su amiga no había variado por más que fuera una de las pocas personas que conocía la misteriosa transformación que se había dado en Irelia.

"Escucha, no es un enemigo del Equilibrio" su voz seguía sonando suave pero con seriedad "reaccionó según su deber y la desesperación al perder a su pueblo y a los seres que amaba" le aclaró, su voz se quebró en un sentimiento que Irelia presumió que era piedad con el mismo. Luego se repuso: "Incluso fue de gran ayuda para acabar con los invasores, no puedes condenarlo"

"No puedo correr el riesgo" suspiró. Le molestaba volver a tocar ese tema, ya había decidido qué hacer con aquel individuo, ¿por qué no podía respetarla? Se deslizó por el pasto, dejando colgada en el aire la mano que antes estaba apoyada en su hombro y salió caminando del valle.

"No ha hecho daño a ningún jonio" replicó, siguiendo sus pasos. Sus piernas no eran tan largas como las de su amiga, por lo que tenía que dar muchos más pasos que ella y pronto se agitó.

"Reitero, no correré el riesgo de que algo que nadie tiene idea qué es esté rondando por la isla"

"Vos no sabes lo que sos y mira, te convertiste en capitana y pesan sobre tus hombros la seguridad de toda la isla" respondió. La aludida se volteó un segundo a mirarla y luego continuó con su caminata, apresurando más su paso. Eso era lo que más le molestaba de discutir con Karma: ella tenía la mala costumbre de demostrarle sus errores y confundirla aún más.

Les tomó unos minutos llegar a Navori. La ciudad se encontraba devastada después de la invasión: Todas las casas habían sido incendiadas con toxinas zaunitas al igual que las cosechas, volviendo la tierra estéril. Se habían juntado varios monjes de la aldea de Karma quienes, convencidos del poder espiritual de la fuerza de voluntad, ponían esperanzas en la recuperación de los nutrientes del suelo. Los templos habían sido destruidos y profanados al igual que los cadáveres de las pobres víctimas que habían sido apilados dentro de estas edificaciones. Claro que a estas alturas los cuerpos ya habían sido retirados y sepultados en el cementerio de la provincia, condecorados con la plantación de un árbol por cada fallecido. Así equilibraban la vida y la muerte.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la Guardia Joniana quienes, esperando la llegada de su capitana, estaban colaborando con los sobrevivientes en la reconstrucción de sus hogares y en la repartición de los víveres. Navori había sido una de las ciudades más afectadas de toda la isla ya que allí había comenzado la invasión y esa había sido la base de los noxianos y los zaunitas todo los años que duró la contienda. La mayoría de los muertos habían sido esclavos o ratas con las cuales experimentaban, humillaban y torturaban. Pocos lograron sobrevivir a semejante suplicio, sólo aquellos que eran utilizados para hacer recados a otras provincias conquistadas eran los que se encontraban exentos de algunos martirios.

Los miembros de la Guardia Joniana solían vestir armaduras color carmesí, igual que su capitana, ligeras y de un metal liviano pero resistente que permitían el libre movimiento de sus portadores. Aun así, en días de verano como aquellos, ella les concedía el derecho de vestirse de otra forma para no acalorarse. Confiaba en ellos y sabía que la armadura era más un símbolo de distinción que protección, los guardianes eran monjes, hechiceros, ninjas y samuráis de gran talento que ella misma había escogido para integrar la fuerza. Habían sido valiosos pilares donde los guerreros se sostuvieron para continuar con la lucha y ella los había reunido para trabajar "por debajo", como habían dicho los Sabios Ancianos, y proteger el Equilibrio de cualquier criatura que lo amenazara.

De entre unos árboles salieron dos de estos guardianes, escoltando a una tercera persona. Bah, aunque sea antes había sido una persona: tenía la estatura normal de un hombre pero todo su cuerpo había sido corroído hasta deformarse. Había perdido el color piel para reemplazarlo por una palidez mortal en su torso y en un musgo purpúreo sus piernas, como si estuviera devorando el tronco poco a poco. Sus ojos brillaban en la misma tonalidad púrpura y no podían distinguirse pupilas de estos. Lo que más llamaba la atención era un increíble y enorme arco violáceo que sostenía con su brazo derecho. Irelia recordó que él era un famoso arquero antes de que la corrupción del Pozo de Pallas se apoderara de él y lo convirtiese en semejante monstruo.

"Aquí lo tiene, capitana" afirmó uno de los guardianes. Era uno de los pocos que se reservaba el derecho de vestirse de otra forma y lucía su armadura carmesí. Su cuerpo era bastante delgado pero pese a eso era un hombre que se destacaba por su gran agilidad entre los árboles, su gran conocimiento de magia y arte Shojin, el cual constaba de la capacidad de regeneración de heridas.

"Gracias, Roshan" repuso la aludida. Luego observó al curioso personaje que escoltaban y avanzó unos pasos. Le llamó la atención que ninguno de los dos guardianes le tocaran, simplemente caminaban a su lado y vigilaban con atención sus movimientos. _"Miedo"_ pensó. Algunos de los guardianes eran de edad mucho más avanzada que ella, pero aún le sorprendía encontrar este sentimiento en corazones con más experiencia. En cambio, ella lo había desterrado después de la victoriosa batalla de El Placidium. "Con que él es Varus… o era" comentó, observándole fijamente. El aludido sólo miraba hacia los árboles, abstraído dentro de su propia mente.

Estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando sintió de vuelta esa mano suave y delicada sobre su hombro. Ese contacto molestó a Irelia pero fue tan significativo que las dudas volvieron a disparar sobre su mente y le hicieron replantearse de nuevo qué es lo que había ocurrido con ella.

"¿Dónde lo encontraron?"

"Cerca del Pozo de Pallas, lo estaba custodiando" respondió de vuelta Roshan. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, dudando, y agregó: "cuando nos acercamos a la escalinata bajó sin oponer resistencia, pero ante cualquier tentativa de subir el primer peldaño alzaba su arco y nos amenazaba con atravesarnos si continuábamos subiendo."

"Vaya" repuso sorprendida Irelia. Caminó alrededor de los tres hombres, observando con cuidado y luego comentó: "Pese a eso no lleva carcaj"

"Él las genera en el mismo momento que levanta el arco" explicó el guardián que había permanecido callado. Era más corpulento que Roshan y vestía con unos simples pantalones y una camisa blanca. Era de baja estatura y tenía un rostro agradable mas solía reservarse los comentarios hasta que fuera necesaria alguna explicación técnica: "Es probable que, utilizando la infección que lo consume, genera las flechas, intoxicando a cualquiera que sea atravesado con ellas" terminó, cerrando la boca de forma tal que indicara que no pensaba volver a hablar.

Irelia se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a meditar. Roshan había confirmado las palabras de Karma: no hería a los jonios y, pese a la contaminación de su cuerpo, seguía con su deber de proteger el Pozo de Pallas. ¿Era correcto asesinarlo? Al parecer tenía conciencia de sus actos y tenía recuerdos de su vida de humano pero, ¿siempre sería así? ¿Podía confiar?

"De acuerdo, está bien" dijo al fin. Hizo un gesto con su mano como para quitarle importancia. "Déjenlo, todavía no sé bien cómo actuar" confesó, molesta consigo misma. Se puso de pie y volteó la espalda, ignorando a Karma y su rostro. No era de las personas que solía gozar de la victoria sobre otra persona, pero aunque no expresara nada, no quería verla. Más por ella misma que por su amiga.

Avanzó por Navori contemplando los cimientos de la ciudad que había sido. Si bien nunca fue una ciudad propiamente dicha, su población y edificaciones cumplían las características de un pueblo, era una de las principales regiones que abastecía de alimento a la isla. Y ahora estaban suplicando a los espíritus de la tierra y forzando al máximo su fuerza de voluntad para recuperar algo de todo lo que habían perdido.

Algunos guardianes repartían víveres a los sobrevivientes, los cuales constaban de una provisión para una semana de arroz, tres papas, una gran vasija de agua potable (creían que algunos ríos habían sido contaminados y la identificación de estos llevaba su tiempo, mientras tanto estaba prohibido que alguien bebiera de sus aguas), medio kilo de carne de pescado y compresas de lana para las mujeres, a parte de alguna hierba medicinal que necesitaran. Las toxinas zaunitas no sólo habían quemado pastizales, personas y valles, sino que habían extendido enfermedades desconocidas sobre Jonia. Claro que los jonios no eran huesos duros de roer, eso lo entendieron los invasores después de dieciséis años de guerra para concluirlos con la victoria de los isleños, y aún lo demostraban recuperándose de estos virus e infecciones gracias a las viejas tradiciones que habían mantenido a Jonia en pie durante milenios.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, el cual constaba de toda una cadena de enormes robles que indicaban la entrada a un espeso bosque. Se apoyó en uno de estos nobles árboles y contempló a la guardia: ya habían repartido todos los víveres, Navori se había quedado con pocos ciudadanos y los monjes que habían ido para restaurar los nutrientes de la tierra no comían demasiado. Aún así las provisiones tenían que alcanzarles para una semana y ella sabía que era casi imposible, pero todos los jonios se encontraban en la misma situación. Las reservas apenas alcanzaban.

Quería que Jonia se levantase, pero la isla se encontraba en un momento de gran debilidad y dependía tanto de ella que le molestaba e incluso le enfurecía. Entendía que había sido trascendental en la victoria definitiva pero las dudas y las circunstancias que se dieron le confundían y le ponían nerviosa. Zelos no hubiera tenido ese problema, él siempre sabía qué decir y qué pensar, había aprendido y superado bien las pruebas que le habían puesto su padre y la vida… salvo aquella en la cual nunca regresó. Si la isla no se encontrara tratando de superar aquella situación, dejaría todo y se embarcaría en busca de su hermano. Pero miles de vidas dependían de ella y no podía hacer nada.

"Irelia" le llamó la suave voz de Karma que, por lo que respectaba a ese día, ya le había hartado "¿en qué estás pensando?" preguntó, manteniendo el mismo tono.

La aludida levantó el rostro y se sorprendió al encontrar a sus brazos envolviendo su cabeza, demostrando cómo las confusiones y las dudas de su mente le estaban carcomiendo. Se enderezó y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, luego soltó un gran suspiro.

"Pensaba en Zelos. Si no tuviera tantas responsabilidades aquí saldría a recorrer toda Runaterra hasta saber qué pasó con él…"

"Deberías hacerlo" opinó Karma, jugueteando con sus dedos. "Creo que victimizas un poco a Jonia: entiendo que sientas que debes ayudar al remonte de la isla, pero hemos sobrevivido a un estado de guerra durante más de quince años y somos fuertes"

"No niego eso, pero ahora comando la Guardia Joniana, está la psicótica de Syndra rondando por algún lugar del cielo además del riesgo de que Noxus y Zaun vuelvan a unirse contra nosotros" replicó Irelia, volviendo a soltar otro suspiro.

"Sabes a la perfección que los guardianes pueden mantenerse como tales sin tu presencia, son grandes guerreros que pueden afrontar cualquier circunstancia… además, junto con los Elders, logramos recuperar grandes extensiones de tierra que creímos que estaba perdida, y la pesca no anda muy mal" se tomó una pausa y se cruzó de brazos. "Creo que buscas una razón para quedarte más que para afrontarte a la realidad"

"Si ese es el caso, partiré lo antes posible" repuso, ofendida ante aquel comentario. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos y luego agregó: "Atravesaré todo el océano si es necesario para saber, pero no pienso quedarme aquí, dejaré que Jonia se equilibre ella misma"

Se condenó por sus propias palabras. Luego de que las hubo pronunciado supo que no podía retractarse, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, por lo que partió lo antes posible a la capital de la isla. Quería notificarse cuando se abriría el puerto de la misma para partir.

 **Bueno, acá concluye el primer capítulo. Espero que el fic no resulte muy pesado (ahora que lo pienso, es más longfic que otra cosa... :c nunca escribí uno de estos).**

 **Gracias por leer! En serio, me inspiran a continuar con este hobbie... aunque tengo que superar varios errores porque Irelia representa a mi álterego, por eso toca el violín y nada... se parece demasiado a mi :c**

 **En fin, gracias de vuelta!**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Adiós al hogar

**Buenas! Antes de leer es necesario que sepan algo.**

 **Primero, que soy incapaz de poner la línea divisoria que separa mis comentarios del capítulo... así que perdón por mi ignorancia con los formatos y con el inglés.**

 **Segundo, me dijeron que el capítulo resulta algo pesado... lo cual es bastante posible, considerando que no tenía mucho que hacer con lo que ocurría. Pero les aseguro que el capítulo 3 se viene con todo! Así que fuerza, confío en su lectura :c**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

Capítulo _2 – Adiós al hogar_

 _"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó con suavidad. En aquel momento lo último que quería escuchar era aquella voz masculina y aguda que siempre tenía un tono de complicidad y amabilidad para ella. "De la nada has salido corriendo y ahora te encuentro llorando en este claro… hasta nuestro padre se ha preocupado" y agregó con una sutil sonrisa, más para él que para la joven: "¿Cuándo te volviste la impulsiva? Vos siempre fuiste más prudente y obediente frente al entrenamiento y la vida…"_

 _"Por eso nunca podré superarlo" lloriqueó mientras secaba su rostro con la manga de su remera. Ésta era de una tela gruesa, provocando que se raspara la mejilla y se enrojeciera aún más de lo que estaba. "Dominarás el Arte Hiten y yo me quedaré vagando en Jonia, sin un futuro concreto"_

 _"¿Tanto miedo te genera la duda?"_

 _"No es solo duda, es un estancamiento, un infinito vacío que carcome cada fibra de mi cuerpo, tanto que me genera una impotencia…" refregó sus manos con fuerza contra sus brazos, como queriendo quitarse algo que cargaba encima. Luego soltó un sollozo "¿Qué es lo que haré después? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como vos, Zelos?"_

 _"No creas que por dominar el Arte Hiten tu vida dependerá y transcurrirá en base a ello. No todos podemos ser como nuestro padre que creó una nueva disciplina y vagar por Jonia, ayudando y colaborando con todos" le atajó con rapidez, molesto. Le desagradaba que todo el tiempo se estuviera comparando con él y desease no ser ella misma "¿Por qué crees que he entrado al ejército? No creo que pueda dominarlo y, a diferencia de mi, tu muestras una soltura mucho más eficaz en los entrenami-"_

 _"¡No me hables de soltura! ¡Ni de entrenamientos!" lloriqueó una vez más. Se apretujó contra el árbol en el cual estaba apoyada y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante._

 _"Esto ya me tiene harto" rugió su hermano, poniéndose de pie y golpeando al árbol con fuerza "No se qué espera nuestro padre generando esta competencia entre ambos, pero conmigo ya fue suficiente… no tolero verte de esta forma" agregó, con una voz tan apenada que Irelia volteó a verlo. "Me volveré soldado para no tener que cargar con esa presión… y por eso te admiro. Yo me rendí ante el camino más difícil pero vos seguís luchando pese a tus lágrimas, a tu depresión y a todo" apretó sus puños con fuerza "y es por eso que siento rencor hacia el Maestro Lito"_

Aún recordaba esas palabras con sorpresa y tristeza. Esa había sido una de las pocas muestras que le había dado Zelos de sus sentimientos, por lo general solía guardárselos para él mismo sin temor a que explotaran dentro suyo y le hicieran daño alguno. Siempre había profesado un gran afecto hacia ella, Irelia siempre lo había sentido, pero no sabía mucho acerca de lo que pensaba o de lo que hacía. Su hermano era tan misterioso como su padre. Ambos tenían la costumbre de marcharse y volver al cabo de varios días como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso la exasperaba de sobremanera pero había aprendido a controlarlo. Había aprendido a controlar muchas cosas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su resolución de atravesar toda Runaterra para ir en búsqueda del paradero de Zelos mas su petición de un barco para atravesar el océano fue negada. La capital tenía demasiados asuntos en mente, bien lo sabía Irelia que dedicaba aún más tiempo que ellos para colaborar con los jonios en la recuperación de la economía de la isla, y no iban a abrir el puerto y a entregarle alguna de las valiosas flotas que usaban para exportar sus productos. Sin embargo, como había logrado obtener una posición de poder dentro de la isla, le pidieron cinco semanas de tiempo para encontrar una embarcación que la llevaría a la zona más cercana de Jonia: Aguasturbias. Lo único que sabía Irelia de Aguasturbias era lo que decía en los pergaminos: una isla dentro del archipiélago de las Islas de la Llama Azul, que era una parada de barcos importante y, en consecuencia de esto, allí se alojaban piratas y ladrones. En otras palabras, un inevitable lugar de mala muerte.

La joven se encontraba a las afueras de El Placidium contemplando el lugar donde su vida dio un radical vuelco, permitiéndole cambiar el predecible y cruento destino que le deparaba a Jonia. El escenario de la batalla había sido sembrado con múltiples flores, algunas plantadas por los monjes y otras traídas por la cálida brisa de verano, para conmemorar a los jonios caídos en la lucha por la libertad y la justicia. Los pétalos brillaban con diversos colores dándole un aspecto alegre a la tierra que les sonreía, agradecida por la fuerza de voluntad utilizada para recuperar su fertilidad. Una sonrisa de tristeza afloró en los labios de Irelia. Mientras trataban de evitar la devaluación de su moneda, otra crisis germinaba entre los habitantes de la isla: mientras los monjes, sacerdotes y sabios ancianos retomaron sus antiguas costumbres, los más jóvenes y los pueblos donde sufrieron mayores ultrajes exigían una venganza. Tanto Noxus como Zaun se habían visto debilitados de forma considerable, dándoles una oportunidad para acabarlos por la humillación y el dolor que tuvieron y tenían que pasar los jonios. Y en esta cuestión era donde Irelia dudaba donde poner sus fuerzas. Había luchado por defender a su nación, no para enfrentarse a ella.

 _¿Qué te ha pasado, amada Jonia, para que el destino se ponga en contra tuya?_ Pensó, mientras se agachaba y acariciaba algunos pétalos con la punta de sus dedos. El tacto era suave y relajante a pesar de los problemas que pesaban sobre esa tierra tan sufrida. _No sólo los enemigos te acechan, sino que tus propios hijos luchan entre sí… por ahora solo han sido palabras pero, oh, ¡cuánto sufrirás cuando la sangre jonia derrame sangre jonia!_

Se levantó y se alejó de El Placidium. Sólo tenía una semana para viajar al sur de la isla.

De forma instintiva se escuchó un fuerte relincho en su cercanía y se acercó a _Gael_ , un semental de color marrón y de gran porte que comía alguna que otra flor con la cual se cruzara. Ya había cargado sobre él alforjas que contenían, entre otras cosas, comida, agua, abrigo y mantas. Sobre su espalda cargaba las cuatro hojas metálicas que, cuando reposaban, se fundían desde la base formando una especie de hélice de cuatro puntas que se adhería a su dueña por su conexión mental.

El animal levantó la cabeza y movió las orejas inquieto. _Gael_ se había percatado del drástico cambio que se había llevado a cabo en su dueña y había perdido la confianza en ella. Irelia siempre tenía que acercarse con cuidado y dejar que le oliera la mano para que él comprobara que no le haría daño. _Me respeta y accede que lo monte, mas no sabe que soy la misma persona que lo compró hace cuatro años,_ observó.

Montó sobre el animal y le dio unas palmaditas en el costado ante las cuales empezó a trotar. Cada paso lo hacía con elegancia, como si el peso de la joven y de las alforjas no significaran gran cosa para él. Ella acarició sus crines con afecto, dudando si volvería a verlo.

Así anduvieron siete días, atravesando todo el bosque sur de la isla. Irelia procuraba no cansarlo innecesariamente y solía dejarlo suelto para que pastara con tranquilidad. A su vez, ella aprovechaba para meditar bajo el cobijo de algún roble, tanto durante el día como durante la noche.

En una ocasión en que trotaban entre los árboles sacó una pequeña daga de sus alforjas y clavó su filo entre las falanges de su mano izquierda. Reprimió un alarido de dolor, sabía que si era demasiado escandalosa _Gael_ se pondría nervioso y se encabritaría. Retiró la daga y observó el corte que se había hecho. La sangre salía a borbotones y un intenso palpitar le tapaba los oídos mas, en unos pocos segundos, contempló cómo la carne volvía a fundirse y su mano volvía a la normalidad, como si nunca se la hubiera cortado. Sin embargo la sangre se había esparcido por todo su brazo, señal clara de que lo que había ocurrido había sido un hecho verídico.

Llegó al improvisado puerto tal como lo había planeado: al anochecer del séptimo día. Se había detenido en alguna de las poblaciones, repartiendo la comida que había cargado en sus alforjas, convencida de que en la embarcación le habían preparado aunque sea algunos platos para subsistir los días que tuvieran que aguantar en el océano.

Era una noche fantástica. La luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, redonda como una gigantesca fruta plateada que iluminaba cada recoveco del bosque. Ante la proximidad del mar la brisa adquiría mayor poder, tornándose un cálido viento que soplaba entre los troncos huecos y producía una extraña música que parecía encantar a las criaturas que vivían en él. Luciérnagas volaban al ras del agua y revoloteaban alrededor de los juncos que se agitaban hacia atrás y hacia adelante en un baile que fascinaba a pesar de lo repetitivo que era. Irelia soltó un suspiro tan hondo y triste que _Gael_ torció el cuello para observarla con uno de sus ojos. ¿Podría despedirse de su hogar así nomás, después de todo lo que había luchado para recuperarlo? Cambiaba la comodidad y la paz, merecida paz, por la búsqueda de respuestas que ni siquiera sabía si existían. Nunca había salido de la isla y la sensación de que estaba a punto de dar aquel paso le causaba un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda.

Desmontó del caballo y, al comprobar que no había ninguna embarcación en las proximidades del puerto, se sentó en el pastizal y comenzó a admirar el paisaje de su amada isla. La belleza natural armonizaba, por alguna extraña razón, con los restos del antiguo puerto: el único rastro que quedaba de éste era una tarima pequeña cuyos maderos estaban mal colocados y amenazaban con desplomarse en las profundidades. Los invasores habían acabado con todo aquello que habían construido más aún considerando que los propios barcos de los noxianos atrancaban allí con frecuencia.

 _Gael_ se removió, bufando hacia el bosque y cambiando constantemente el peso de sus patas, señal de que se encontraba nervioso. Irelia comprendió que alguien extraño se acercaba y se puso de pie, empuñando la daga que permanecía en su bolsillo. Para su sorpresa quien salió de detrás de los árboles era su querida amiga Karma que, al comprobar que el semental se había inquietado con su presencia, se aproximó a él para calmarlo. Irelia se sorprendió al ver con qué naturalidad él la reconocía y permitía que le acariciara.

"Me alegra no haber llegado tarde" sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes como perlas que brillaban en contraste con su piel morena. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que ajustaba su cintura y caía con muchas capas de tela del mismo color que bailoteaba con el viento. Emulaba a una delicada rosa que se mecía ante el arrullo de la brisa marina.

"A mi me alegra que hayas venido" admitió, aún sorprendida por la belleza de su compañera. Los ojos jade permanecían atentos al animal mientras este relinchaba de gusto por la presencia de Karma. Irelia soltó un profundo suspiro, guardó la daga y masculló: "Al principio creía que tu atractivo residía en tus prácticas pacifistas y en la fuerza de voluntad que utilizas para ayudar a cualquier criatura… pero tienes un gran encanto, aún cuando tuviste que atravesar varios kilómetros te ves espléndida".

Una carcajada similar al tintineo de una campana escapó de los labios de la morena "He llegado aquí hace dos días y me he quedado rondando por Navori, ayudando a quien necesite de una mano" contestó, mirandola por primera vez. "Temía llegar tarde cuando zarparas así que, como esta zona necesita bastante colaboración, decidí incapacitar dos noxianos de un hechizo" explicó mientras guiñaba un ojo por su ocurrencia. Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de su amiga; Karma ni siquiera pensaba en algún dicho que se relacionara con la muerte porque creía que iba en contra de las leyes naturales que profesaba su templo. A pesar de aquello había sido un aporte valioso durante la batalla, protegiendo e intimidando a sus enemigos con sus poderes.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, atentas a los sonidos que producía el bosque. De lejos llegaba el eco del croar de las ranas que se apareaban en un pantano cercano y el ulular de las lechuzas y los búhos que buscaban alguna presa. Cada tanto sus intensos ojos amarillos se dejaban ver entre los tupidos árboles que los protegían, como fantasmas tras unas extrañas rejas que los mantenían a salvo de los depredadores. Irelia se sentó en cuclillas prestando atención a todos estos detalles a pesar de que su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto del océano esperando que la embarcación llegara. Karma, en cambio, se abrazó al cuello de _Gael_ y pasaba sus dedos entre las crines amarronadas del animal quien bufaba de placer, complacido.

"¿Sabes? Hoy intenté volver a cortarme" contó mientras observaba a la luna. A su alrededor se apelmazaban miles y miles de estrellas, como un luminoso pastor rodeado de sus pequeñas y centellantes ovejas. Luego observó a su amiga y se sorprendió al ver como los ojos jade se clavaban en los suyos, atenta a cualquier comentario que hiciera. Le exhibió una débil sonrisa y continuó: "En pocos segundos se regeneró aunque, como en las otras ocasiones, sentí el terrible dolor como consecuencia. Pero resulta increíble observar como cada hilo carnoso de mis músculos se volvía a entretejer y componían de vuelta mi mano" se detuvo observando la zona de la cual hablaba y otro suspiro volvió a colarse entre sus labios. " _Gael_ sigue sin reconocerme y tiene conmigo el mismo respeto que le tendría a alguien a quien temería pero que no se atreve a enfrentar… ¿Qué me ha pasado, Karma?"

Los labios morenos de la aludida se abrieron para soltar algunas palabras cuando un fuerte ruido a ramas rotas provino del bosque, provocando que ambas se voltearan. No habían llegado a reaccionar cuando apareció ante ellas Soraka, una de los guardianes de El Placidium y anterior diosa de las estrellas. Ésta boqueó tratando de recuperar el aire mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sobaba sus adoloridas piernas cuya forma era similar a las patas y las pezuñas de las cabras. El color violáceo de su piel parecía fundirse con los colores fríos de aquella noche mas el cuerno que nacía en su frente destellaba con una sutil luminiscencia. El báculo lo dejó en el suelo mientras sacudía el largo vestido blanco y holgado que llevaba.

"¡Ah, he llegado justo a tiempo!" exclamó una vez que recuperó su aire. "Me alegra que por fin la burocracia tenga una razón útil por la cual existir" agregó, sonriendo. Luego se puso de pie, tomó su báculo y saludó a las dos mujeres presentes.

"No te esperaba" comentó Irelia, sonriente por ver que otra persona se recordaba de su partida. Sin embargo no pudo evitar un sentimiento penoso en su voz al comprobar que nadie de la Guardia Joniana había llegado. Ladeó la cabeza cuando, muy a lo lejos, escuchó un suave sonido que provenía del mar. Aguzó el oído y, a medida que el sonido se aproximaba, su mente lo iba reconociendo hasta que exclamó: "Ya han llegado".

Tardaron varios minutos en identificar la embarcación que se aproximaba al precario muelle. El ruido que les había llamado la atención era el que producían los remeros al impulsar el navío por las olas y que se detuvo a un palmo de la tarima de madera, sin atreverse a tocarla por temor a que se derrumbase. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de las tres mujeres cuando descubrieron que la embarcación no era otra cosa que una pequeña barca de madera casi putrefacta cuya estabilidad era similar a la de la tarima que habían improvisado los noxianos. Era tan estrecha que, de ancho, sólo cabían los dos hombres que remaban y que observaban a Irelia, esperando que subiera.

"Arriesgas tu vida enfrentando miles de soldados, pierdes a un hermano y hasta tu propia humanidad y así te recompensan, con una barca podrida que dudo que resista los tres días de viaje que hay de distancia entre el sur de Jonia y Aguasturbias" rió con gran estrépito, reprimiendo la profunda decepción que le invadía. Las dos mujeres que la acompañaban se compadecieron de ella pero no pudieron entender la razón de aquellas carcajadas tan exageradas.

Se acercó a _Gael_ y le quitó las alforjas que cargaba en el lomo. Empezó a quitar varias cosas de cada una y las depositó en una en común. Dudaba que aquella precaria embarcación soportara su peso incluido con el de los dos remeros, así que decidió quitar la mayor cantidad de peso posible. Después de todo, menos equipaje le resultaría más cómodo.

"Cuida de _Gael,_ por favor" pidió, mirando a Karma mientras terminaba de enrollar una sotana en la alforja que decidió llevar.

"Irelia, es imperioso que sepas que, si logras descubrir algo de ti misma, siempre estoy atenta al correo y estaré esperando alguna carta tuya… dado el caso de que nada ocurra, mándame una carta de todas formas" exclamó de pronto, tomando a la muñeca de su amiga y apretándola con suavidad, obligando a que esta la mirase. "Entiendo las inseguridades por las que debes de estar pasando y siempre sabrás que tienes un lugar en Jonia donde muchas personas te estarán aguardando con los brazos abiertos… pero no vuelvas hasta saber qué ocurrió contigo" se tomó una pausa, como si dudara de lo que estaba a punto de decir, mas no pudo evitar soltarlo: "Todos creemos que Zelos murió, incluso tu misma lo sabes, pero no sabes qué pasó contigo, así que enfócate en ese camino antes de buscar respuestas para lo irremediable".

La joven alejó su brazo con delicadeza, separándose así de Karma. Se cargó la alforja a la espalda y luego clavó su mirada en ella: "Prometo escribirte" susurró, con un hilo de voz. Observó a Soraka e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. "Fue una muy grata sorpresa encontrarte acá, también te escribiré" y le sonrió, con debilidad. Nunca le agradaron las despedidas y, menos aún, despedidas con tanta carga emocional como era aquella.

La guardiana de El Placidium se aproximó a Irelia y apoyó una de sus purpúreas manos sobre la frente de esta mientras murmuraba: "Cuida tu arma, heredera de las artes del legendario Maestro Lito, porque las estrellas me comunican que un extraño y poderoso lazo te une a ella" informó, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella. "Sé justa y espera siempre lo peor de las personas, así sufrirás hermosas decepciones al encontrar ética y humanidad en alguna de ellas. No seas vengativa, has conseguido la libertad que esta tierra anhelaba, no vuelvas a envolverla en sangre, desconfianza y dolor." Luego bajó su mano pero siguió sosteniéndole la mirada. No tenía mucho que decirle a una mujer como la que tenía en frente, sabía que su padre la había instruido con sabiduría y con gran disciplina, otorgándole así los medios que la convirtieron en quien es. Así que se concedió murmurar una opinión: "Zelos era un hombre de muchos recursos, ya había viajado varias veces por las ciudades del continente… no aseguro que esté vivo, pero tampoco doy por sentenciada su muerte. Confío en que me quitarás las dudas al respecto" y guiñó un ojo.

Irelia se sonrió y contempló a ambas un momento. Realmente las extrañaría.

Se volteó y, tambaleándose en aquella tarima, se sentó en la embarcación. La madera podrida crujió bajo sus pies mas, cuando se hubo sentado delante de los dos remeros, pareció estabilizarse y comenzó su lenta marcha hacia Aguasturbias.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Aguasturbias

_Capítulo 3 – Aguasturbias_

 _"¡Zelos!" exclamó, mientras dejaba de tocar su instrumento y se acercaba raudamente a él. Éste se quedó parado en su lugar, con sus brazos abiertos mientras una gran sonrisa se mantenía grabada en su rostro. Estuvo a punto de saltar encima de él pero supuso que con la gruesa armadura que este llevaba se haría daño, más considerando que aún sostenía el violín en sus manos._

 _"Ah, qué hermosa recepción" rió, mientras alzaba por la cintura a su hermana y daba vueltas con ella. Mientras giraban, su mirada se iba posando en todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, hasta que reparó en su padre, quién se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones del templo. Se detuvo y soltó a Irelia para dirigirse a él. "Maestro Lito, he vuelto"_

 _"Después de once meses" agregó, sin observar a su hijo. La sonrisa de Zelos se desvaneció y su mirada se tornó torva y fría. Su padre se rascó la barba, concentrado en el punto del horizonte, como si se encontrara ajeno a aquella escena. "Detuviste tu entrenamiento sólo para engrosar las filas de un ejército que practica el Equilibrio en su forma más bruta y primitiva" le dirigió una fugaz mirada, cargada de tal pesadumbre que hasta Irelia se sintió avergonzada. "Cuando con el arte Hiten puedes servir a tu nación de la misma forma, mientras alimentas tu fuerza de voluntad y enriqueces tu espíritu" concluyó, poniéndose de pie y retirándose hacia los Jardines Serenos._

 _El rostro de Zelos adquirió una extraña mueca mientras veía cómo se retiraba el Maestro Lito. Ella los contempló a ambos y se preguntó cómo, siendo tan parecidos, tenían tantas diferencias. Su padre tenía una gran estatura y una ancha espalda, dándole un aspecto intimidante ante cualquiera que lo observara por primera vez, al igual que Zelos. Ambos tenían el cabello azabache y un porte lleno de nobleza que llamaba la atención. Era increíble en cuánto se parecían y en cuánto estaban en desacuerdo._

 _"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en El Placidium?" preguntó la joven, tratando de desviar la atención de su hermano en otra cosa. Se acercó a un estuche de madera de pino color negro y guardó el violín allí._

 _"Un concierto de desafinaciones me atrajo hasta aquí" respondió, recuperando la radiante sonrisa. Luego soltó una estrepitosa carcajada. "En serio, no podes olvidar que, al estar en una escala de Mi menor, el Re asciende un semitono" explicó. Ante la mueca que afloró en el rostro de su hermana, se excusó: "¡No es mi culpa tener oído absoluto! … En fin, olvídalo, tengo algo para ti"_

 _Empezó a rebuscar en su morral y a arrojar objetos distintos objetos al suelo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Era un cristal estrellado transparente que cabía en la palma de su mano. Con delicadeza lo apoyó en la mano de Irelia y dijo: "Es Hielo Eterno, una sustancia misteriosa y única que sólo se encuentra en Fréljord, pero aún ahí es difícil de encontrar. Por más que sea expuesto a temperaturas de extremo calor, no se derrite."_

 _"Es increíble" suspiró. Cerró su mano alrededor del cristal y sus múltiples puntas se clavaron como agujas en su mano. Inmediatamente la abrió y, después de pasar de sus dedos con delicadeza en la superficie del cuarzo de hielo, lo alzó para que fuera alcanzado por los rayos del sol, mostrando así toda la gama de colores que poseía el arco iris. "Es hermoso… aunque yo no arriesgaría tanto en encontrarla" agregó, con voz suave. Ante la mirada interrogativa de su hermano, se explicó: "Me refiero a que, pese a las increíbles bellezas que hay en el exterior, yo no saldría de Jonia" un halo de tristeza invadió a Zelos y se apresuró a añadir: "¡No es que tenga nada de malo! Sólo que no creo ser el tipo de persona que se mete en esas aventuras…"_

 _"Eres igual a nuestro padre" comentó mientras su sonrisa se encogía y ladeaba la cabeza. "Le tienen miedo a todo aquello que nunca conocieron y, en vez de enfrentarlo, se encierran dentro de su mundo incluso cuando esto se vuelva más difícil cada día"_

Aquellas palabras aún retumbaban en su mente. Cuando las escuchó, tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años, creyó que tenía razón mas no hizo nada al respecto para contradecir su predicción acerca de su personalidad. Y ahora que salía de su hogar en su búsqueda sentía que había cometido un craso error.

Llevaban ya tres días surcando el océano y habían hecho ya siete paradas. Como en aquella incómoda barca apenas entraban ellos tres tenían que detenerse en alguna de las islas del Archipiélago de la Llama Azul para que pudieran atender las necesidades naturales de su cuerpo, además de que Irelia compartía sus víveres con los remeros puesto que ni siquiera les habían entregado una cantimplora con agua dulce.

A pesar de que estos se mostraban reticentes a gastar sus monedas, Irelia no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia ellos. No sabía que edad tendrían pero estaba segura de que eran más jóvenes que ella. Además, pese a ser una inexperta, notó que no aprovechaban las corrientes de aire y que varias veces se desviaban debido a que no sabían evitar los rápidos. Aún así le agradaban, siempre que tenían un momento de aliento, le hacían varias preguntas acerca de la guerra y de cómo se había inmortalizado acabando con tantos noxianos.

Por más buena voluntad que pusieron los jóvenes remeros tardaron un día y medio más en llegar a Aguasturbias, el punto central del comercio náutico en Valoran. Prácticamente todos los barcos que surcaban el océano iban a parar a esa pequeña isla, atrayendo así a piratas, bandidos y saqueadores.

Atrancaron la barca sobre el Muelle Blanco, así llamado por los isleños debido a la increíble cantidad de excremento de gaviotas que había cubierto la superficie del puerto. Según recordaba Irelia en los pergaminos que había leído, y según había podido comprobar mientras se acercaban al muelle, no existían los cementerios en Aguasturbias y arrojaban los cadáveres al océano, atrayendo a un sinfín de aves y, especialmente, ratas.

Los remeros aseguraron la embarcación y se despidieron de la joven. Pasarían el día en la isla y a la mañana siguiente emprenderían la vuelta hacia Jonia. Intercambiaron saludos y buenos deseos mientras Irelia cargaba sobre su espalda su alforja y se alejaba rumbo a algún hostal donde dejar sus pertenencias para explorar un poco Aguasturbias y encontrar la forma de llegar al continente.

No le costó gran esfuerzo encontrar alguna, al parecer era el negocio más fructífero después de la navegación y la pesca ya que afloraban las tabernas. Buscó una que estuviera alejada, lejos de los piratas alcoholizados que se encontraban vagando por las calles y lejos del muelle. Sabía que sus rasgos, su vestimenta y las grandes hojas metálicas que cargaba en su espalda llamarían la atención y, en un lugar como aquel, era preferible permanecer desconocido.

Entró a una llamada _El Pozo del Escorbuto_ cuya sencilla fachada terminó de convencer a la joven. Había unos pocos marineros que agitaban sus grandes vasos repletos de alcohol mientras lo bebían como si se tratase de agua. Algunos voltearon a contemplar a Irelia, sorprendidos por su vestimenta y por su altura, pero pronto hundían su curiosidad en otro largo trago de cerveza.

"Buen día" saludó la joven al viejo mozo que servía las bebidas. Éste se volvió hacia ella con visible asombro ante aquel saludo tan cortés, poco común en aquella isla. "¿Tiene alguna habitación?" preguntó con rapidez, avergonzada ante esos ojos que se habían clavado en ella.

"Ah, una viajera" exclamó el anciano, acercándose hacia ella. Se apoyó contra la barra y la examinó con más cuidado, colocándose unos anteojos de cristal sucio sobre sus ojos. "Cincuenta serpientes de plata cuesta la noche, incluyendo desayuno y cena" explicó, prestando atención al rostro de la joven mientras trataba de deducir de dónde provenía.

"¿Cincuenta?" hizo cuentas con sus dedos y reprimió una mueca de disgusto. Cambiando las monedas jonias que tenía alcanzaba apenas a doscientas tres serpientes de plata y eso si las cambiaba todas. Tendría que encontrar algún trabajo alternativo para poder mantenerse.

"Si, cincuenta, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?" insistió el viejo, motivado por la indecisión de la muchacha.

"Si, la tomo" resolvió, chasqueando la lengua.

"Bien" el viejo le extendió una llave y le señaló una escalera de madera. "Es la tercera contando desde la izquierda. Se desayuna a las nueve y se cena también a las nueve. Si llegas tarde, perdés la cena"

Irelia tomó la llave y subió las escaleras, ignorando los ojos del tabernero que siguieron sus pasos cuesta arriba. Entró a su habitación asignada y, sin darle ni un vistazo, arrojó la alforja sobre la pequeña cama de madera, cerró la puerta con llave y salió del hostal. No aguantaría mucho tiempo si todas las personas con las que se cruzaba le miraban de aquella forma, así que buscó alguna tienda donde vendieran ropa y compró varias prendas, quedándose con lo justo para pagar otra noche más en _El Pozo del Escorbuto._ Su nueva vestimenta se componía de una remera blanca a rayas azules, unos _Jeans_ flojos que le permitían una gran movilidad a sus piernas, un delgado sobretodo bordó que le cubría la hélice metálica que cargaba en su espalda y un simpático pañuelo carmesí que adornaba su larga melena oscura. Había optado por ropa masculina debido a que la femenina era demasiado picante para lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar.

Volvió a la taberna a dejar su anterior vestimenta, conforme al comprobar que nadie volteaba a mirarla. Cuando entró en su habitación se desplomó encima de la cama a la par que soltaba un prolongado suspiro… ¡Estaba en Aguasturbias! ¡Había abandonado Jonia! ¿Acaso era un sueño? Incluso ya se había mimetizado con los habitantes de la isla, sólo necesitaba encontrar un medio de transporte que la llevara al continente para mañana mismo, sino se quedaría sin dinero.

Se puso de pie de vuelta y sintió como, de forma súbita, había perdido fuerzas. Le costaba mantener una postura erguida debido a que sus hombros le pesaban y la gravedad parecía instar a su cuerpo a que se echara en el lecho de vuelta. _El viaje ha sido extenuante_ pensó, pero aún así estaba sorprendida _, creí que después de lo ocurrido en El Placidium mi cuerpo era capaz de regenerarse a gran velocidad… ¿no se supone, entonces, que las energías también se regeneran?_

Se obligó a salir de la taberna una vez más. A pesar de que apenas era mediodía, habían ingresado más marineros que esperaban que el cantinero llenara sus tarros de espesa cerveza. El olor a alcohol y el fumo de los cigarros se elevaba en una espesa nube que ahogaba a Irelia, quien se apresuró a salir de aquella taberna y se dirigió hacia el Muelle Blanco, precisamente donde reposaban las grandes flotas de veleros. Contó veinticinco navíos, algunos acababan de atrancar, otros estaban siendo cargados para un futuro viaje y otros solamente flotaban sobre las suaves olas meciendo a los marineros que los cuidaban.

Dio un profundo suspiro, aquella era la parte más difícil. Debía, por lo menos, conseguir algún empleo para mantenerse una semana en Aguasturbias. Sabía que con la constante ida y venida y barcos se encontraría con alguno que zarpara hacia el continente y podría viajar como polizón en su interior. Claro que se encontraba en una de las islas donde lo primordial no era ser capaz ni desempeñarte bien, sino ser astuto como para embaucar y evitar que te embauquen.

Pasó una mano por su espalda y tocó una de las hojas metálicas a través de su sobretodo. Le alegró saber que siempre podía contar con su arma y, con aquella firme confianza, se acercó a uno de los veleros.

* * *

"¡Aléjate, perra!" gritó el marinero con el cual había hablado. Ante la sólo mención de la palabra _emplear_ éste comenzó a vociferar mientras su aliento acre a alcohol causaba arqueadas a Irelia. "La única vez que se subió una mujer a un barco desató mil y un demonios, no creas que nuestro capitán emplearía a una zorra como tú." Exclamó, agitando los brazos, llamando la atención a un compañero suyo que cabeceaba, adormecido por el efecto del licor.

"¡Si, vete, zorra!" agregó este, poniendo énfasis al despertarse de forma abrupta.

Irelia retrocedió unos pasos, fulminando con su mirada a aquellos hombres. Durante todo el día había recibido reacciones de aquella índole en cuanto preguntaba por algún trabajo en algún barco. Literalmente todos los marineros le habían insultado de aquella forma, en varias ocasiones debió retirarse porque le apuntaban con sus escopetas o porque insinuaban que al trabajo al cual ella se refería consistía en satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Tuvo que hacer gran uso de su paciencia ya que ardía en deseos de golpear a todos esos hombres alcoholizados que se burlaban de ella. ¿Había combatido durante quince años de su vida para que idiotas que no estaban en sus cabales le insultaran mientras el sol, los insectos y las ratas se los devoraban?

Pese a que ya se había resignado a aquel trato, sintió unos desbocados deseos de golpear a aquellos dos que se encontraban en frente de ella. Se veían más patéticos que los demás, sólo uno estaba armado y era una espada corta que no parecía tener filo. Sin embargo enfrío la adrenalina que había nacido en su pecho, sabía que una mujer que golpeaba a dos viejos llamaría la atención… aunque sea sólo un poco. Aún así, no quería recurrir a sus extrañas nuevas habilidades que había adquirido durante la batalla de El Placidium.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando el primer marinero se acercó hacia ella con la intención de retenerla por el hombro para continuar vituperándola, mas éste no vio con qué rapidez la joven giraba sobre sus talones y le asestaba un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, rompiendo sus huesos con un crujido seco. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones por su fosa nasal y, debido a la increíble fuerza del impacto, el hombre retrocedió varios pasos y cayó al suelo lloriqueando y maldiciendo. El otro hombre saltó como impulsado por un resorte y, desenvainando su espada, se lanzó contra Irelia. Ésta sólo tuvo que retroceder un paso, apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna izquierda y descargar una fuerte patada con la derecha que impactó en el rostro del marinero, lanzándolo también al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. El empeine de la muchacha había dado de lleno contra la zona lateral del cráneo y sólo por unos centímetros no golpeó su sien.

Retrocedió unos pasos masajeándose los nudillos, la fuerza que había empleado era tal que se había quebrado alguna que otra falange mas pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su mano y advirtió cómo los huesos se reacomodaban y volvían a su lugar correspondiente. Por un momento sintió una sensación de poder tal que le recordó a las batallas que había librado en Jonia después del cambio trascendental que sufrió. Miró a los hombres que se retorcían de dolor en el suelo y un aire de arrogancia y superioridad le invadió, aunque fue sólo por unos segundos. Cuando el flujo de adrenalina se detuvo no pudo contemplar a esos marineros sin que la melancolía y la culpa le carcomieran los miembros… además de aquella extraña debilidad en sus músculos que se había acentuado al utilizar su fuerza para golpearlos.

Se dobló y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas a la par que sentía una gruesa carcajada que provenía a sus espaldas. Se volteó con lentitud conservando su posición mientras clavaba su mirada en un marinero, por el gran sombrero y la espesa barba pelirroja que llevaba era probable que se tratara de un capitán, que le apuntaba con un arma similar a una escopeta. Iba acompañado de otros cinco hombres de espaldas anchas, algunos empuñando espadas y otros armas de fuego. Irelia odiaba estas últimas, le parecían un método cobarde y patético de combate, por lo que no pudo reprimir un ligero gruñido de molestia. El capitán no pareció notarlo, pero los hombres a sus espaldas tenían el ceño fruncido, atentos a cualquier movimiento que ella realizara.

"¡Menuda golpiza, muchacha!" exclamó luego de tanto reír, sin embargo no dejó de apuntarla con atención. "Esos idiotas se lo merecen, así sabrán que ser centinela implica algo más que dormir y beber… ¡Súbanlos al barco!" algunos hombres se alejaron de su lado y pasaron por al lado de la joven con sumo cuidado, pero ésta ni se inmutó, permanecía con la mirada fija en el hombre y en su escopeta. "Esos movimientos son completamente ajenos en Aguasturbias, ¿de dónde vienes? Me sentiría mal al dispararle a una muchacha bonita que encima pelea de esa forma y no saber de dónde viene"

Irelia se irguió y tragó aire, tratando de distribuir bien el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus debilitadas piernas. Había llamado suficiente la atención como para continuar golpeando a todos los idiotas con los que se cruzaba y sus miembros seguían debilitándose, no parecían darle tregua. Largó el aire que había guardado y pensó excusarse evadiendo su pregunta:

"No iba a permitir que me tocaran, ya suficiente aguanté con su asqueroso hedor" repuso, chasqueado la lengua. "No era mi intención, yo sólo busco algún barco donde se me pueda emplear… fregar la cubierta, preparar la comida para la tripulación, ayudar en la seguridad del barco" explicó, esperando a que el hombre entendiera que su trabajo constaba en los servicios normales que ofrecía un marinero.

"Después de verte combatir de esa forma diría que no es mala idea que te unas a mi tripulación para mantener a raya a esos imbéciles" comentó, pero luego ladeó la cabeza "sin embargo, niña, concuerdo que las mujeres y el mar no se mezclan." Achicó un poco los ojos y miró por unos segundos a Irelia y luego agregó: "deduzco que no tienes experiencia en el océano, pero la desesperación conduce a los hombres a límites insospechados" y emitió una gruesa carcajada "no es que me preocupe lo que tú o los demás hacen con tu cuerpo, pero una mujer vuelve aún más idiotas a los idiotas."

La joven suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia el gran barco del capitán. Ya habían levantado a los dos centinelas ebrios y estaban preparando todo para zarpar. Se sorprendió por haber encontrado a aquel hombre, aquella conversación había sido la más amable que había tenido en todo ese día, pero supo que no daría el brazo a torcer y estaba demasiado cansada como para insistir. Sólo deseaba que aquel día terminara.

"Ah, pero no te preocupes, el viejo William Kidd nunca ha dejado a una mujer insatisfecha y nunca lo hará" anunció, con voz portentosa mientras caminaba varios pasos hacia su flota. Se detuvo hasta quedar al lado de la joven y susurró: "Subiendo la pendiente del Muelle Blanco te encontrarás con un barco que se está equipando para zarpar, claro que hoy no será ese día, hace poco que ha sido construido. Sin embargo su capitán es una mujer y creo que las del mismo sexo se entienden" Irelia le miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin saber si aquello era una afirmación o mero sarcasmo.

No se volteó para ver cómo el capitán Kidd subía a su barco, sino que se quedó pensando unos minutos. Escuchó como este dirigía a la tripulación a gritos y la flota se alejaba con lentitud del puerto, dejando como eco las voces de los marineros.

Se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado en el capitán. No es que confiara en sus palabras pero, ¿qué podía perder?

Irelia subió la pendiente, surgida como consecuencia de la construcción del puerto, y se encontró con el barco que había nombrado William Kidd: se trataba de un gigantesco velero de tres mástiles cuya proa, en forma de lanza, permitía cortar las olas y cuya popa era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar muchos camarotes y un vasto depósito de víveres. O eso era lo que ella suponía. Ninguno de los barcos que había visto tenía tamaña proporción.

Se acercó a aquella flota y se sorprendió con la cantidad de marineros que subían y bajaban, traían y llevaban, recorrían todo el muelle y toda la extensión del barco. Supuso que los apremiaba el tiempo a la hora de zarpar por lo que decidió dejar a aquellos hombres en su trabajo y buscar alguna autoridad ante la cual dirigirse.

No tardó mucho tiempo en localizar a una mujer que gritaba directivas a los marineros. Ninguno volteaba a mirarla, de hecho parecían estar ajenos a sus palabras, pero cumplían sus órdenes con exactitud y prontitud. Aquella mujer tenía el cabello negro corto hasta la altura del cuello, una nariz alargada y unos labios gruesos que estaban tajados, probablemente por la constante exposición a la fuerte y salada brisa marina. Tenía una espalda ancha y musculosa al igual que sus brazos que sobresalían de una remera negra. Sostenía entre sus manos un plano y, en base a los datos que estaban escritos en este, iba dirigiendo a los hombres.

La mujer levantó la vista y la vio. Sus ojos la registraron de arriba abajo y luego volvió a su labor. Irelia se aproximó hasta ella y, alzando la voz, le preguntó:

"¿Éste barco se dirige al continente?"

"Mmseh"

"¿Puedo unirme a la tripulación?"

"Ya tenemos suficientes marinos" repuso la mujer, sin mirarla. "¡Levanten esa caja! ¡Vamos, muévanse, no tenemos todo el día!" gritó a un par de hombres que se habían detenido para recuperar aliento.

"Soy útil en muchas cosas" insistió la joven. "Además no busco dinero, puedo trabajar por el tiempo que lleve llegar al continente"

"¿Sabes siquiera la razón por la que salimos al mar?" replicó la morocha, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

"Creo que eso es lo que menos importa, las necesidades de un barco son siempre las mismas, pese a las razones por las cuales sale a la mar"

La mujer soltó un suspiro y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la empuñadura de espalda que le colgaba del cinto a su costado. Irelia notó aquel detalle y no le sorprendió la intensa mirada que le clavaba aquella, advirtiéndole de forma silenciosa a que si no se retiraba, le atacaría. La joven le sostuvo la mirada con indiferencia, si era necesario pelear contra ella para obtener un lugar en aquel barco, lo haría.

Sin embargo, algo detuvo su confrontación de miradas. La mujer volteó al escuchar el ruido de unos tacones sobre la madera que se aproximaban donde se encontraban ambas dos. Irelia alzó el rostro y contempló a la que supuso que sería la capitana del barco: un gran sombrero azulado con plumas doradas coronaba su cabeza de la cual salía una melena pelirroja y ondulada que resaltaba con los rayos del sol. Llevaba una camisa blanca con volados que resaltaba su curvilínea figura, unos jeans azules de los cuales destacaban dos pistolas colgadas de su cinto a cada lado de su cintura, que se movían con cada elegante paso que realizaba aquella mujer. Era increíblemente hermosa.

"Anne, ¿qué diablos ocurre aquí?" preguntó con una voz más grave de lo que sugería su cuerpo. Irelia tardó un momento en recordar que aquella bella mujer también era una pirata y que, probablemente, tendría los mismos modos que cualquier otro. "¿No te dije que dirigieras a todos estos imbéciles?"

"Eso hacía cuando una molestia me interrumpió" respondió la aludida, clavando su mirada en la joven mientras presionaba su mano alrededor de la empuñadora de su espada. "Ya la estaba despachando"

"¿Qué diablos quieres?" preguntó la capitana, dirigiéndose a Irelia.

"Sólo vine porque supe que este barco partirá hacia el continente… y necesito llegar hasta el continente. Si ustedes me llevaran, les pagaría con mis servicios, no me importa de que consten" explicó, tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos. Sabía que aquella era la verdadera persona a la cual debía convencer, así que procuró tranquilizarse.

"Muéstrame tus manos" ordenó la capitana. La joven, sin entender bien de qué constaba aquella prueba, se las mostró. "No tienes manos de marinero" concluyó, dándole un vistazo "de hecho, no tienes ningún callo, ninguna marca… pareciera que nunca hubieras hecho nada en tu vida."

Irelia apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de contener aquella afirmación que había lanzado esa mujer sobre su persona. Debía contenerse, cualquier resbalón podía significar la pérdida de su única esperanza de abandonar Aguasturbias. Inspiró aire y procuró relajarse.

"Te equivocas, he participado de la guerra jónica para repeler a los invasores noxiano-zaunitas" explicó sin ocultar su orgullo. "Quince años de guerra hemos sufrido y los he afrontado combatiendo del lado de mi patria."

"Sin embargo, no tenés ninguna cicatriz que atestigüe tus palabras."

"No es necesaria ninguna cicatriz" repuso, mirándola con fijeza. Ahora maldecía el hecho de que su cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de regenerarse. Estuvieron unos segundos manteniéndose las miradas, hasta que comentó: "Dime algo que a tus hombres les cueste hacer y me encargaré yo misma de hacerlo."

No supo si fue su determinación o la diversión que le causó aquella proposición a la capitana que le hizo aceptar. La mujer buscó con la mirada y se puso a observar a sus hombres hasta que encontró el reto perfecto para frustrar y quitarse a la joven de encima.

"¿Ves esa caja? Contiene arena" explicó. "Es muy necesaria, puesto que si llega a ocurrir un incendio la utilizamos para apagarlo… suelo necesitar cinco hombres para cargarla al barco, pero puesto que te ofreces, muéstrame como tú sola la levantas."

Irelia tragó saliva, dudando ahora de su capacidad. Es cierto que gozaba de una fuerza prodigiosa pero sus músculos seguían sumidos en un extraño cansancio que los resentía de forma tal que éstos no respondían con normalidad. Además el haber golpeado a esos dos ebrios antes había contribuido al desgaste físico que sufrían sus miembros… pero no podía echarse atrás en ese momento. No sin antes intentarlo.

Se acercó a la gran caja que se encontraba a un costado del muelle, la cual calculó que tendría poco más de dos metros de altura, y pensó la forma más práctica de levantarla. Supuso que al cargarla sobre su espalda evitaría utilizar en exceso sus brazos, aunque corría el riesgo de que sus piernas no le reaccionaran. Sin embargo, no quería reflexionar mucho tiempo o sabría que las posibilidades de que fallara en su cometido serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para mellar su autoestima.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y se propuso a actuar. Empujó la caja contra uno de los mástiles del muelle para inclinarla y una mueca de disgusto afloró en su rostro: pesaba más de lo que se había imaginado. Mantuvo la inclinación del arca y se dio la vuelta para levantarla con sus brazos usando todas sus fuerzas. Al principio dudó de su capacidad pero se permitió sonreírse al lograr cargar la caja sobre su espalda con éxito… mas pronto esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro al notar cómo sus piernas se resentían y amenazaban con desplomarse ante semejante peso.

Los hombres habían dejado de trabajar y observaban atentos a la joven, sorprendidos de semejante vigor. Incluso Anne se había permitido desconcentrarse de su labor para contemplar cómo Irelia cargada con esas toneladas de arena. Sólo la capitana se mantenía impasible, observando con suma atención puesto que todavía faltaba la parte más difícil: subir la caja al barco.

Dio dos pasos con el arca a cuestas y se detuvo, sabía que si daba otro se desplomaría al suelo. La fuerza que estaba utilizando era tal que sentía cómo se marcaban las venas de su cuerpo, cómo ardían sus mejillas por la presión y cómo sudaban sus axilas y su frente. Debía pensar alguna estratagema para subir esa caja, ¡todo el mundo le estaba mirando! Era su única posibilidad, debía abandonar Aguasturbias… debía encontrar a Zelos. Zelos… el arte Hiten. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Hizo contacto mental con las hojas metálicas que estaban ocultas sobre su espalda. Puesto que su cuerpo estaba débil, su cerebro compensaría ese impulso que andaba necesitando. Su arma le respondió con una leve vibración de la cual nadie se percató debido al sobretodo bordó que la cubría. Las hojas comenzaron a hacer presión sobre la caja, levantándola apenas unos centímetros para atenuar su peso de forma considerable y permitir una mejor movilidad a sus piernas. Fue así como recomenzó su marcha hacia el barco y se aproximó a la popa, de la cual sobresalía una escalera tallada en la madera. Todos observaron boquiabiertos cómo ella sola cargaba con semejante peso, sin sospechar siquiera la gran ventaja que había utilizado la joven a su favor.

Subió la escala simulando gran esfuerzo por la carga de la caja y, una vez que estuvo en la cubierta del barco, la apoyó causando un fuerte estruendo para que todos supieran que había cumplido con su objetivo. Apenas lo hubo logrado le permitió a sus piernas desfallecer y cayó apoyada al arca, masajeándose sus gemelos y cortando el contacto mental con sus armas. Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción afloró en su rosto.

En el muelle se alzaban voces de confusión y sorpresa, pero no prestó atención a lo que éstas decían. El estado de sus músculos le empezó a preocupar muy seriamente, si seguía perdiendo fuerzas apenas podría caminar. Escuchó cómo varias personas subían por la escalera y frente a ella se colocó la capitana, seguida por Anne y un par de hombres que la contemplaban. Nadie habló, sólo se intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

"Alguien que le de algunas naranjas" ordenó la capitana, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven que permanecía sentada en el suelo.

"¿Naranjas?"

"¿No te duelen los músculos? Eso es escorbuto, mujer" explicó la pelirroja, señalando los músculos que la joven se estaba masajeando. "Tienes suerte de no haber sufrido ninguna hemorragia todavía, pero si piensas formar parte de mi tripulación no permitiré que levantes pesos inferiores a aquella caja, ¿entendiste?"

"Entonces…"

"Entonces lo pensaré" continuó con rapidez, adivinando sus pensamientos. "Calculo que tendré preparado el barco para dentro de cinco días. Durante ese tiempo debes ser capaz de impresionarme como para que acepte que te unas a mi tripulación y te confiera un camarote." Aclaró, mirando hacia todos lados con impaciencia. "¿Dónde diablos está la naranja que pedí?" un hombre corrió hasta ella con rapidez y le entregó la fruta. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Irelia" contestó. Luego deseó morderse la lengua, hubiera sido más inteligente inventar cualquier otro nombre, después de todo así se estilaba en Aguasturbias.

"Yo soy la capitana Miss Fortune" anunció con orgullo, lanzándole la naranja. "Y ahora, lárgate de mi vista. Mañana a primera hora quiero verte aquí y más vale que comas suficientes naranjas como para sufrir un ataque intestinal, porque tus músculos tendrán que mover el peso equivalente a este barco" concluyó, soltando una carcajada ante la mueca de disgusto que vio en la joven. ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad? ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Buenas! Llegaste a leer todo? FELICITACIONES! Porque creo que me fui un poquito al carajo escribiendo... (perdón si lo consideran mala palabra :c) pero bueno, tenía muchas cosas que explicar, no?**

 **Buena noticia: APRENDI A PONER LA LINEA DIVISORIA! AGUANTE PERÓN! (?)**

 **Agradezco mucho por leer y por sus reviews, digamos que ando en esos momentos en que una necesita halagos y que digan lo gorda linda que es... Así que gracias! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Todo empieza con una copa

_Capítulo 4 – Todo empieza con una copa_

Las siguientes jornadas transcurrieron con velocidad para Irelia. Gracias a la estricta dieta de cítricos a la cual se sometió, logró recuperar casi toda su fuerza para el día siguiente y al poco tiempo estuvo completamente repuesta. Pese a que Miss Fortune siguió poniéndola a prueba ambas sabían que la joven ya había sido aceptada en la tripulación, por lo que se sentía a gusto cargando objetos de gran peso y contribuyendo con la preparación del navío. Varios oficiales de cubierta pusieron a prueba sus habilidades en el combate y siempre salió victoriosa, sólo utilizando como arma la daga que portaba encima. No quería utilizar las hojas metálicas ya que llamarían demasiado atención y la delatarían, si es que ya no lo había hecho. En un lugar como Aguasturbias había que tomar las máximas precauciones posibles.

Los marineros no tenían técnica a la hora del combate cuerpo a cuerpo e improvisaban con posiciones complejas que terminaban complicándolos a ellos mismos. Así fue ganándose el respeto entre la tripulación con quienes entablaba una animada conversación, explicándoles las bases del combate físico. Procuraba hablar sólo de los fundamentos de la técnica, las artes y las maniobras jonias debían permanecer entre los jonios. Tanta magia y misticismo poseían que nadie sabía qué podían hacer las manos equivocadas con tanto poder.

Sin embargo, la cual parecía ser una mala impresión, se acentuó más cuando Anne le recriminó su inexperiencia con las pistolas. Irelia sólo negaba con la cabeza y le ignoraba, causando la ira de la contramaestre de la flota.

"Las armas de fuego fueron creadas y son manipuladas por cobardes" respondía siempre la joven. "Mientras tenga dos manos y dos piernas, voy a poder defenderme de esos débiles… no les temo al plomo ni al miedoso que las empuña." Sentenciaba, provocando aún más la ira de Anne. Varias veces Miss Fortune estaba presente cuando ella daba su respuesta, mas no se daba por aludida y continuaba sus labores.

Al segundo día de su actividad en la flota, la capitana le anunció que había sido aceptada en la tripulación, ocupando el cargo de oficial de cubierta. La joven se mostró más que satisfecha, no sólo porque abandonaba _El Pozo del Escorbuto_ que estaba consumiendo casi todo su dinero, sino que dejaba de trabajar como mula de carga para ocuparse de la seguridad de los marineros vigilando. Si había algo que la destacaba era proteger a las personas y golpear a los polizontes.

Gracias a su valiosa contribución, y claro que también gracias a las directivas de la contramaestre y la capitana, el barco estuvo listo en sólo cuatro días. Puesto que su trabajo constaba en vigilar el barco, Irelia descansaba en su camarote compartido con otros tres oficiales de cubierta como ella durante el día, y durante la noche patrullaban la flota, alejando a todos los piratas ebrios que se acercaban. Por lo que la joven había podido descubrir en sus conversaciones con los marineros, Miss Fortune era una famosa cazarrecompensas en el archipiélago de las Islas de la Llama Azul, obteniendo así miles de enemigos que buscaban sabotear su barco y acabar con su vida.

La noche del cuarto día, cuando ya habían terminado con todos los preparativos, los marineros llevaron toneles de alcohol para celebrar. Durante el tiempo que dedicaron a los preparativos del barco la capitana había decretado una orden inviolable: NINGÚN marino debía beber hasta concluir con las medidas preliminares antes de zarpar. Aquel que se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes no sólo perdía su puesto en la tripulación, sino que recibía como recompensa un balazo en la rodilla (si Miss Fortune se encontraba de humor, sólo era en el pie). Sin embargo, aquel día levantó la prohibición e inició el festejo rompiendo una botella de ron contra la madera de la popa. Esa fue la última imagen que tuvo aquel día de la capitana ya que, al parecer, no se había unido a la celebración con sus tripulantes.

A pesar de que Irelia procuró no beber, el jolgorio y la alegría le contagiaron y accedió a tomar varios tragos de hidromiel. No se atrevió a probar el ron y, mucho menos el whisky, ya que sabía que poseían las propiedades para aturdir la conciencia y la personalidad de uno mismo. Sin embargo, puesto que pocas veces había probado el alcohol, carecía de resistencia ante éste y luego de un par de copas del sabroso hidromiel sintió cómo sus músculos se resentían casi igual que como cuando tenía escorbuto. Además le llamó la atención que por cada tres pasos que daba, sus pies se tropezaban entre ellos, como si hubieran perdido la noción de la derecha y la izquierda.

Aquel estado intensificó su excitación y le quitó la poca timidez que tenía que con los marinos. Se abrazaba a ellos y cantaba viejas canciones de mar de las cuales no sabía la letra, pero igual se sumaba con su entonada voz, entrenada junto con el violín durante las pruebas del Arte Hiten que le había exigido su padre. Varios, pese a su alcoholismo, quedaban extasiados escuchándola cantar a pesar de que las notas no pertenecían a la melodía. Animados por esta nueva compañera, decidieron continuar el festejo en una taberna (Irelia no recordaba el nombre) que era famosa por su whiskey.

La joven supo que aquel era el momento de retirarse y volver al barco mas el jolgorio la había atrapado e, inconscientemente, fue llevada por la multitud hacia la taberna. No sentía a sus pies caminar, ni tropezarse, mientras los marineros le pedían que siguiera cantando o que contara alguna de sus anécdotas durante la cruenta invasión que sufrió Jonia. Le costó mucho trabajo pero por fin encontró una forma de escurrirse cuando, sin saberlo, entonó las primeras notas de una conocida canción pirata que exaltó a los hombres y los llevó a cantarla ellos mismos. Su emoción fue tal al reconocerla que dejaron de prestarle atención a la joniana y esta se escapó justo cuando llegaban a la taberna.

Irelia se escondió detrás de una tienda cerrada mientras esperaba que los marineros entraran al bar. Cuando el último de ellos desapareció tras la puerta, salió de donde se encontraba y miró para todos lados, desorientada. Debía de encontrarse en el centro de la isla, eso explicaba la cantidad de negocios que poblaban aquella calle mas todos permanecían cerrados debido a la avanzada hora de la noche. Aquel no era un buen horario para deambular por Aguasturbias.

La joven dio un par de pasos y se sorprendió al encontrar, justo al final de aquella desolada calle comercial, una pendiente que descendía un par de metros hasta un pantano que nunca había visto. Era lógico, nunca se había tomado el trabajo de explorar la isla ya que no albergaba ningún interés en ello. Pero aún estaba tan exaltada por el hidromiel que decidió caminar entre tropezones hasta aquella hondonada. Apenas llevaba un par de pasos cuesta abajo cuando una extraña melodía llegó a sus oídos: una melodía deliciosa y cautivadora, con una elegancia que era casi irresistible…

Ante aquella misteriosa música parecía que el pantano cobraba vida: las aguas brillaban iluminadas por los pálidos rayos de la luna, los juncos y otras plantas acuáticas parecían menearse ante aquellas seductoras notas, y varias libélulas danzaban incandescentes en la noche.

Irelia siguió caminando aunque sin notarlo, sin tropezarse. Su mente se sentía atraída a tan extraña melodía y la seguía de forma inconsciente, adentrándose aún más en aquella ciénaga. Se detuvo a cinco metros de la criatura que emitía aquel hipnótico cántico: un pez de dimensiones gigantescas vestido con una camisa violácea como si fuera un hombre y una galera que se sostenía en su cabeza a pesar de pequeño tamaño en comparación con esa enorme y calva cabeza. Sus carnosos labios adoptaban la forma de un voluminoso bigote sobre una monstruosa boca llena de afilados dientes. La música surgía cuando la criatura aspiraba y espiraba y el viento del pantano se colaba entre los colmillos de su gran boca.

"Ah, ¡pero qué agradable sorpresa!" exclamó aquella cosa, con una voz profunda y grave que dio por terminada aquella melodía, permitiendo que la joven recuperara su conciencia. "Mucho gusto, señorita, por favor, no se quede ahí parada, no tiene nada que temer… soy Tahm Kench, es un enorme placer conocerla señorita… señorita…" e hizo un gesto con sus gruesas manos en forma de garra, como instando a la muchacha de que hablara.

"Irelia" respondió ésta, saliendo del estupor con un exabrupto. Parpadeó varias veces, empezaba a dudar si realmente se había excedido con el hidromiel.

"Señorita Irelia" concluyó el pez, con una sonrisa. Clavó sus ojos y la examinó durante unos minutos, con unos ojos en los cuales no se distinguía pupila o cristalino, sólo una profundidad ocre que intimidaba. "Esos rasgos me hacen recordar… me hacen recordar al cauce cercano a los Jardines… Jardines Serenos, ¿verdad? Los que pertenecen a la isla de Jonia. Un lugar delicioso debo admitir, suelo ir con frecuencia por esos parajes, transmiten mucha paz…"

"¿Cómo sabe aquello?" preguntó la joven, sorprendida por cómo la había reconocido con tanta facilidad… además de la mención de los Jardines Serenos, ubicados dentro de El Placidium. Por más que sabía que dentro de Jonia había criaturas desconocidas y extrañas, nunca había oído de semejante criatura que rondaba por la isla. Era extraño que nadie le hubiera detectado.

"Ah, jovencita, usted sabe mejor que yo cuán magnífica es aquella isla. Y cuán extraña también, albergan en ella especies desconocidas tanto de fauna como de flora" explicó, haciendo un gesto con su mano, como dibujando el curso de un río. "¡Y sus aguas! Son tan puras y cristalinas que puedo ver hasta cinco kilómetros, no como las de este lugar… aunque admito que cuando uno tiene hambre, más considerando mi insaciable apetito, me he alimentado de algún que otro cadáver…"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Irelia, más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. Dio un gran brinco hacia atrás y se colocó en posición defensiva mientras hacía contacto mental con su arma. Quedó desconcertada al descubrir que las hojas metálicas ya estaban vibrando y, se acentuó de forma tal, que sintió cómo su espalda temblaba.

"Por favor, no se asuste" pidió Tahm Kench, dando un suspiro de impaciencia. "¿Acaso no ha oído hablar del Rey del Río, jovencita?"

"Nunca escuché nada de ese Rey"

"Ah, me temo que los jonios no le dan mucha importancia a mi existencia" comentó, pasando una de sus manos por el gigantesco y carnoso bigote gris. "Pues bien, lo tiene aquí presente, yo soy el Rey del Río… vago por todos los ríos que existen en Valoran, buscando con qué aplacar mi eterno apetito." Explicó, dando unas palmaditas a su voluminoso estómago. Pero se apresuró a aclarar: "Sin embargo, no debe temerme, nunca le haría daño a una joven… como usted".

"¿Por qué hace esa aclaración?" preguntó Irelia, relajándose sólo un poco. Aquel comentario había despertado su curiosidad.

"Señorita, usted tiene de humana lo que yo tengo de pez" y una enorme y tenebrosa sonrisa surgió de sus viscosos labios. "Bah, eso es lo que yo siento, no soy tan sensitivo como mis camaradas…"

La joven tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sabía esa cosa de dónde provenía? ¿Y cómo había notado sólo con verla su… diferencia con el resto de las personas? No entendía, no entendía nada. ¿Quién era aquel misterioso personaje, el Rey del Río?

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó, con un hilo de voz debido a la conmoción.

"Básicamente, una entidad o deidad, llámalo como quieras" repuso, dando un suspiro al comprobar que tendría que volver a explicarse. "Como carezco de cuerpo físico, utilizo éste para rondar por cada rincón de Runaterra"

"¿Y por qué decidiste vagar por Runaterra?"

"Ah, me alegra que por fin hayas llegado a esa pregunta" comentó, con satisfacción. Sus ojos color ocre habían intensificado su brillo y pasaba su lengua por sus filosos dientes, complacido. "Hago lo mismo que hacen mis camaradas: averiguo qué es lo que hubiera pasado cambiando alguna que otra cosilla."

"¿Lo que hubiera pasado intercediendo en la vida de las personas?"

"Exacto" exclamó, dando una fuerte palmada con sus gruesas manos. "No tiene idea, jovencita, cómo puede cambiar el destino de varias naciones sólo por conceder un humilde deseo a un granjero"

"Entonces, eso es lo que haces, le concedes deseos a las personas y luego observas cómo inciden en su vida y en su alrededor… ¿así que en eso dedican su tiempo las deidades?" preguntó, con un tono de ironía en su voz.

"Más o menos" sonrió Tahm Kench. Se tomó una pequeña pausa inhalando aire con fuerza por su boca. "Claro que cada uno tiene su forma… especial de hacerlo. Por ejemplo, uno de mis apreciables compañeros tiene la particular costumbre de interceder en causas perdidas que pueden cambiar de forma radical el curso de la historia. Seguro que ha leído los orígenes de Valoran… habrá leído también que, al principio, el mundo estaba dividido en dos facciones: El Protectorado y los Señores hechiceros." Hizo otra pausa para tragar saliva, como quién se dispone a contar un largo cuento. "Pues bien, estás facciones estaban en constante guerra y, con el correr de los años, los Señores Hechiceros iban ganando más poder. En la batalla final, El Protectorado luchó convencido de su inminente derrota… sin embargo una figura se irguió en el firmamento y se unió a la batalla contra los Señores Hechiceros. Su sed de sangre era tal que acababa con todo aquel que se atrevía a cruzarse en el camino de su espada. Él le dio aliento al Protectorado para que ganaran la batalla y, luego, el control de todo Valoran." Concluyó.

A pesar de que Irelia ya conocía la historia que el Rey del Río le había narrado, una gran conmoción la fue invadiendo con cada palabra que éste había pronunciado, al punto tal que su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su agitación. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor y sus músculos se habían tensado de forma tal que le dolían.

La misma criatura que intercedió en la batalla de El Protectorado y los Señores Hechiceros era la misma que había aparecido durante el combate de El Placidium. La misma que le había concedido el poder para salvar a Jonia a cambio de que ella perdiera su humanidad.

"¿Quién es esa criatura?" preguntó, dando una fuerte bocanada de aire. Los impulsos nervios le saltaban de un lado para otro del cuerpo, tensándola aún más. Hasta el efecto del hidromiel se le había pasado.

"Supongo que el mismo que le convirtió en lo que usted es ahora" sonrió Tahm Kench. Sacó un palmo su larga lengua rosada y comenzó a moverla en el aire hasta emitir un gruñido de satisfacción. "Con todo respeto, señorita, pero el aroma a sangre humana se encuentra impregnado en usted. Tanto en el arma que carga sobre su espalda, la cual tiene un aroma tan penetrante que pareciera estar hecha de plasma sanguíneo, como cada parte de su cuerpo" explicó. Ante la mueca de horror de la joven, concluyó: "Exactamente igual que él"

"¿Quién es esa criatura?" exclamó Irelia, aumentando mucho más el tono de su voz. Aquello… aquello que había dicho no podía ser posible. Sabía que su arma se había teñido de rojo por la sangre que había derramado pero, ¿y ella? ¿Tan brutal y contundente fue su presencia durante la expulsión de los invasores que aún conservaba ese maldito hedor?

"Se trata de Aatrox, el dios de la guerra" contestó con simpleza y conservando su elegancia. Luego pasó una mano por su grueso bigote de carne. "Veo que usted es otra de sus creaciones… hace un par de siglos vino a visitarme y me comentó como había intercedido en un combate en la fría tundra de Fréljord. Un mero combate entre tribus en el cual vio el enorme potencial de un bárbaro y, mediante la ira que consumía su ser, lo llevó hasta la inmortalidad. Ah, añoro sus visitas, sus anécdotas son deliciosas y tiene un gusto exquisito por el arte."

La joven se tambaleó y se sentó en cuclillas, tratando de asimilar toda esa nueva información. Aatrox, Aatrox. Así se llamaba aquella criatura que tenía afición en cambiar el curso de la historia y que había creado a alguien semejante a ella. Alguien que llevaba muchos años de vida y que se hallaba en Fréljord.

"Ahora joven, ya que tiene en claro cuáles son sus objetivos, dígame cuál es el deseo que le cumpliré" preguntó Tahm Kench, caminando un paso hacia adelante.

Irelia, a pesar de estar mareada por el vértigo de aquellas revelaciones, pudo darse cuenta que toda aquella conversación había sido una mera introducción para llegar a aquella parte. Miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho y, cuando abrió la boca, no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, sus cuatro hojas metálicas se deslizaron por la parte baja del sobretodo bordó y se lanzaron hacia el Rey del Rio. El enorme sapo dio un gran salto hacia atrás con una increíble agilidad, esquivando los cuatro golpes de aquella letal arma. Las hojas se volvieron a alzar mas no siguieron atacándolo sino que rodearon a la joven, danzando alrededor de ella, como protegiéndola de cualquier ataque.

Tahm Kench emitió un gruñido gutural que vibró en todo su enorme cuerpo, haciendo temblar todo el pantano. Irelia tardó en reaccionar, nunca le había dado la orden a su arma de que lo atacara… quizás, de forma inconsciente, sabía que aquella criatura era peligrosa. ¿Debía confiar ahora en sus palabras? Fuera lo que fuera, debía salir de allí.

"Agradezco mucho su atención y su ayuda" murmuró, volteándose y volviendo a subir la inclinada pendiente. Luego de un par de pasos volvió a mirar al Rey del Río y se despidió: "Sin embargo, no requiero sus servicios. Pero fue un placer para mi conocer a tan enigmática figura de la antigua historia de Valoran. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, claro, sin que realice ninguna proposición que decante en alguna desgracia."

Volvió a darle la espalda y salió del pantano. No esperaba que Tahm Kench se despidiera a su vez, seguramente estaba más que furioso al ver cómo había intentado atacarle y cómo se marchaba sin reparar en sus saludos. Pero mucho no le importó, debía ponerle orden a toda la información y a todos los sentimientos contradictorios que le inundaban, amenazándola con ahogarla en un mar de inestabilidad emocional que podía acabar con una eterna depresión y su regreso a Jonia.

Subió con pesar la pendiente, procurando ocultar las hojas metálicas de vuelta bajo el sobretodo. Los músculos le reprocharon su cansancio resintiéndose a cada paso que daba, aún así continuó su caminar de forma inexorable. Para su sorpresa, la noche ya había transcurrido y del cielo se asomaban los cálidos rayos del sol que saludaban el nuevo día. Debía volver al muelle, aquel día el barco zarparía a la caza de criminales y bandidos… y al continente, donde Miss Fortune había prometido que la llevaría a cambio de sus servicios.

Recordó las palabras de Tahm Kench y deseó darse un baño como lo hacía en Jonia, en un río y rodeada de los pétalos de las flores cercanas. Alzó su brazo enfrente de ella y lo olisqueó, sin detectar el olor a sangre que aquel sapo había recalcado que conservaba su cuerpo… sin embargo, debía ser cierto, ¿de qué otra manera pudo detectar que escondía su arma bajo su sobretodo?

 _Todo esto… es muy extraño, demasiado_ ; pensó, mientras ubicaba su barco a la distancia y se acercaba hacia él. _Aatrox, Aatrox. Si es que realmente existes, ¿En qué monstruo me has convertido para saciar tu maldita diversión?_

* * *

 **Bueno, acá concluye el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, siento que hay algo que le faltaba como para llegar a su punto cúlmine... quizás consta de mucha simpleza y no me agrada del todo :c pero bueno! Confío en que a ustedes les agradará más...**

 **Lo terminé muy sobre la hora, así que si hay algún error, sepan disculparme :c Creen que el fic es algo pesado? Por favor, comenténmelo! :c**


	6. Capítulo 5 - En alta mar

**Buenas! Aca dejo otro capítulo, bastante random en comparación con los otros... pero bueno! Tenía que ocurrir algo durante los días que Irelia esta vagando por el mar.**

 **Espero que les guste! Siento que los estoy aburriendo :c**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5 – En alta mar_

 _"¿Irelia?" exclamó Zelos, sorprendido de ver a su hermana en uno de los cuarteles militares de Jonia. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"_

 _"Nuestro padre me trajo" contestó con aquella dulce y aniñada voz. "Dice que las plantas están llorando y que las aves parlotean acerca de un mal que se aproxima hacia la isla" explicó y luego se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no llegué a esa altura en el entrenamiento como para notarlo, pero en vez de enseñarme prefirió venir a aquí para hablar con El Anciano Vael para hacer algo al respecto."_

 _"¡Ah, cierto! Hoy mientras entrenaba, creí que escuchar lamentos en el murmullo del viento… no le presté atención, pero era lógico que el Maestro Lito hubiera reparado en ello inmediatamente." Pensó en voz alta, "Sin embargo, le costará bastante, Vael no es tan espiritual y ambos han tenido muchos conflictos."_

 _"Padre confía en que, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de la seguridad de toda la isla, valía la pena olvidar viejas reyertas." Repuso la niña, poniéndose en puntitas de pie para entrar en el ángulo de visión de su hermano. Luego tomó con sus dos manitas una de las grandes manos de su hermano y se las apretó con suavidad. "Zelos, ¿qué tan malo crees que es eso como para que nuestro Padre haya decidido hablar con Vael? ¿De verdad se aproxima un mal a la isla?"_

 _"No te preocupes" le sonrió, mientras se llevaba las pequeñas manos de su hermana a sus labios y las besaba con ternura. "Nuestro Padre nunca permitiría que algo malo le ocurra a Jonia, y menos a ti… además, conozco a tu atractivo y capaz hermano que peleará a tu lado para resguardar a todos."_

 _"Eso me haría muy feliz" rió la pequeña Irelia._

 _"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te proteja tu fuerte hermano?"_

 _"No, tonto. Pelear contigo." Replicó, jugueteando con los dedos de Zelos. "Hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos y no es justo que tu estés entrenándote con la espada y Padre me obliga a seguir tocando el violín…_

 _"No te preocupes" le sonrió mientras acariciaba los largos mechones oscuros de su hermanita. "Estaré contigo durante el próximo entrenamiento y te enseñaré a usar la espada… al diablo con el Arte Hiten."_

El barco se bamboleaba con suavidad sobre las olas, impulsado por un viento favorable y animado por un radiante sol que saludaba a los marineros. Debido a las altas temperaturas consecuentes del verano, Miss Fortune había impuesto una dieta a base de cítricos y verduras, reduciendo el consumo de la carne y el alcohol. Un par de hombres habían protestado, pero sabían que era lo más conveniente para evitar que alguno se descompensara debido a la radiación de los rayos solares… por eso y porque nadie se atrevía a desafiar a la capitana que, pistola en mano, iba dando directivas mientras recorría el barco, cuando no se encargaba de timonearlo hacia las corrientes de agua o para evitar algún banco de arena.

Ya llevaban seis días navegando en el Mar del Guardián y, para su suerte, todas aquellas jornadas habían sido acompañadas de un agradable clima. Esa era la ventaja de navegar en verano: a pesar de que era la época en la cual el escorbuto se hallaba en su plenitud, los vientos parecían soplar hacia donde el barco deseaba llegar y el sol contribuía con el buen ánimo.

El trabajo de Irelia era el más práctico de todos. El Oficial de cubierta sólo debía encargarse de la seguridad del barco y la tripulación pero, ¿qué les podía ocurrir en el medio del mar? A lo sumo que atacara algún otro barco mas en aquella circunstancia todos lucharían por mantenerse a flote. Por lo cual muchas veces se sentía incómoda e inútil, así que ayudaba a los otros marineros en sus quehaceres, siempre y cuando no requirieran de un gran conocimiento de navegación: fregaba la cubierta, ayudaba a atar los fuertes nudos a la hora de plegar y desplegar las velas, conversaba con los marineros y otras cosas. Sin embargo, pronto notó que Miss Fortune procuraba que estuviera cerca de su radio de presencia, quizás para vigilarla o quizás por si temiera que alguien le atacase y necesitase de su fuerza y destreza. Luego de pensarlo un rato, dedujo que sería por la primera razón.

Por la tarde de aquel día, llegó la alarma desde el puesto de vigilancia en el carajo de que dos barcos se acercaban, uno por el lado del babor y otro por el estribor. Los marineros no se conmocionaron, de hecho parecían que ni se hubieran enterado de la noticia, puesto que siguieron realizando sus actividades con normalidad. Ninguno haría nada hasta que la capitana ordenase nada.

Miss Fortune abandonó su puesto en el timón, dejándolo a cargo de Anne, y bajó hacia el interior del barco. Se la veía bastante relajada aunque, cuando los barcos aparecieron a simple vista, comenzó a acelerar su paso. Irelia no conocía mucho de navegación pero era predecible que aquella flota planeaba acorralarlos. Puesto que ninguna de las dos embarcaciones llevaba banderas, a diferencia de la suya, supo que estaba en lo correcto. Se apoyó contra uno de los mástiles principales, observando con atención el barco que se acercaba por estribor. Aún estaba demasiado lejos como para dilucidar cuánta tripulación tenía, pero un relámpago de alerta cruzó su mente cuando creyó ver que preparaban sus cañones.

Sin embargo, pronto escuchó que de su mismo barco se abrían las compuertas para que se asomaran sus propios cañones a ambos costados de la embarcación. Además, al asomarse por babor, supo que Miss Fortune había alertado a los remeros quienes ya estaban calentando sus brazos para prepararse.

"Irelia, ¿es la primera vez que participas en un combate?" preguntó un joven, no tendría más de veinte años, cuya atención se desvió a la aludida debido a un suspiro que ésta había exhalado.

"He combatido tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta" aclaró, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su frente. "Pero es la primera vez que lo hago en el mar… es un escenario bastante desagradable, uno depende de armas de fuego y si el barco se hunde, todo está perdido."

"A mi me resulta muy divertido" repuso el muchacho, hinchando el pecho y mostrando una gran sonrisa a la par que apoyaba sus manos en una escopeta que descansaba en su cinturón. "De hecho, ya me sorprendía que no nos hubiéramos encontrado con alguien que pretendiera atacarnos o al cuál había que perseguir..."

Un fuerte estallido hizo temblar el cielo y el océano. El cuerpo de Irelia vibró con tal violencia y rapidez que sus músculos quedaron algo adoloridos, sin contar con sus oídos los cuales le latían con fuerza. Volteó a ver el barco que había estado contemplando antes, aquel que se acercaba por estribor, y supo que ellos habían disparado mas la trayectoria de la bala fue mal calculada e impactó en el mar. Inmediatamente le respondieron los cañones de la pelirroja capitana, quienes hicieron fuego a discreción.

Irelia observó ambas embarcaciones y se sorprendió al notar que, la que se encontraba a babor, se hallaba mucho más cerca. Tanto que podía observar cientos de hombres apelmazados en la cubierta, blandiendo espadas y pistolas mientras aullaban con fiereza, esperando aproximarse aún más para empezar a intercambiar balas.

"¡Prepárense!" exclamó Miss Fortune, tomando sus pistolas gemelas, mientras clavaba su mirada en esa embarcación que se acercaba. "¡Quiero el cadáver de Sycorax!" agregó, seguida por el vitoreo de sus marineros que corrían a las armas.

Irelia, mientras observaba cómo se aproximaba el barco por el babor y se refugiaba detrás del poste de las balas que habían empezado a intercambiarse, trató de pensar el por qué la capitana no ordenaba que disparasen los cañones de ese lado. Dedujo que era porque no había suficientes hombres encargados de la artillería pesada como para mantener a raya el otro barco y repeler al que se aproximaba.

Los piratas del otro barco, una vez que estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, lanzaron gruesos tablones de madera para hacer de puente entre las dos embarcaciones, empezando así un combate al borde del mar. Los hombres de ambas tripulaciones saltaban por los tablones y disparaban y lanzaban feroces estocadas, tratando de abrirse paso y obtener así el control de la flota.

La joven aún no comprendía esa forma de combate. No podía comprender que, siendo los piratas seres tan viles y crueles, se permitieran aquellas acciones sólo para poder dispararse los unos a los otros y luego, si sobrevivían, celebrar bebiendo un gran tonel de ron. Quizás luego de todos los años que había sufrido para echar a los invasores de Jonia había perdido el gusto del combate pero, ¿acaso eran tan idiotas?

Observó a Miss Fortune, quien permanecía detrás de una gran oleada de hombres que trataba de abrirse paso en los tablones, disparando con una increíble gracia. De hecho, pese a ignorar las ventajas de las armas de fuego, le sorprendía cómo sus balas rebotaban de enemigo en enemigo, acabando con dos pájaros de un tiro. Cualquiera creería que, con semejante As de las armas tendrían una victoria contundente, pero los otros piratas superaban en número y se estaban abriendo paso, haciendo retroceder a la tripulación e ingresando, poco a poco, al barco.

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó cerca de donde estaba Irelia debido a que una de las balas que disparaba el otro barco ubicado por estribor había impactado contra el extremo de la proa, desprendiendo pedazos de maderas y astillas que volaron en el aire. El daño había sido minúsculo mas fue suficiente como para desmoralizar a la tripulación de Miss Fortune, quienes siguieron retrocediendo de forma tal que ya habían sido abordados por los otros piratas. La joven estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos y socorrerlos cuando una idea cruzó su mente: si quería triunfar en aquella reyerta debía hundir el barco que se encontraba disparando balas, no aquel que los estaba abordando. ¡Claro! Miss Fortune había optado por disparar hacia estribor con el fin de mantener ocupados a su tripulación… aunque eso era lo que el tal Sycorax quería, pero la capitana no tenía otra alternativa para contenerlos.

 _Ese tal Sycorax se encuentra a salvo en ese barco, disparando con los cañones._ Concluyó la joven, mientras corría hacia la popa a toda velocidad, procurando pasar desapercibida de sus compañeros y de los invasores, quienes combatían con suma fiereza. _Espero que resistan hasta que llegue… ¡Vamos!_

Cuando llegó a la popa dio un gran salto y se lanzó de cabeza al mar. Su cuerpo apenas hizo ruido al caer sobre las olas; el estruendo de los metales entrechocando, las balas disparando y los cañones ahogaron cualquier otro sonido.

Irelia era una experta nadadora, su padre había procurado enseñarle las mejores técnicas para desplazarse con facilidad en el agua, sin embargo no había considerado que los cadáveres de las personas que habían combatido sobre los tablones de madera habían caído al mar, atrayendo un número considerable de gigantes tiburones blancos que surcaban las olas con rapidez, devorando todo lo que podían y nadando alrededor de los barcos, esperando que alguna otra presa cayera. A pesar de que la joven se desplazaba con mucha más velocidad que un humano normal, debido a la considerable fuerza que había adquirido, tres tiburones la descubrieron y la persiguieron, rodeándola con rapidez. Pero cuando Irelia creyó que tendría que matarlos, éstos viraron y volvieron a los dos barcos que estaban combatiendo.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Se preguntó, mientras continuaba nadando hacia el barco. _¿Por qué se retiraron antes de que los dañara? Entiendo que ellos perciben el olor a sangre y yo no estaba her-… ¿O acaso olieron mi aroma, ese mismo aroma a sangre que aclaró Tahm Kench que provenía de mi? ¿Acaso eso los ha espantado?_

Decidió analizar ese asunto más tarde puesto que ahora venía la parte más difícil: aproximarse al barco sin ser vista y sin ser alcanzada por una bala de cañón. Confiaba en su capacidad de regeneración, demasiadas pruebas tenía de ella, pero no estaba de humor como para sentir el dolor que sufre una persona al ser impactada por semejante mole de metal a tan alta velocidad. Además se desmembraría todo el cuerpo y tardaría su tiempo en reconstruirse por completo.

Procuró avanzar en diagonal, en el mismo sentido que golpeaban las olas. Gracias a su fuerza y a su gran técnica, logró atravesar varios metros de distancia en pocos segundos aunque no pudo evitar ser localizada por los piratas de aquel barco. Pronto se alzó un griterío de voces y varios cañones desviaron su trayectoria y trataron de alcanzarla mas ya había alcanzado la escalera lateral de su babor y había comenzado a subir.

Cada paso le costaba puesto que su gran sobretodo bordó estaba empapado y se envolvía alrededor de las hojas metálicas, obstaculizando sus movimientos. Aun así Irelia seguía subiendo, escalón tras escalón, ignorando los insultos que se oían de arriba y las balas de pistola que varios le dirigían. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, una le alcanzó el antebrazo derecho y otra le perforó el pecho, atravesando de par en par uno de sus pulmones.

Cayó sobre la cubierta, regando los maderos con su oscura y espesa sangre, mientras sentía cómo su presión iba bajando a una increíble velocidad. Sus oídos habían dejado de captar el sonido exterior y sus ojos se nublaron con rapidez haciendo que pierda por completo la noción de tiempo y lugar.

El daño fue tal que su cuerpo no había llegado a asimilar el dolor por completo antes de comenzar a regenerarse. Tardó varios segundos en volver en sí y, cuando los hizo, ya estaba completamente repuesta… claro, tirada en el medio de la cubierta rodeada por varios piratas cuyas manos iban y venían en sus ropas, tratando de extraer dinero o de tocar sus pronunciadas curvas.

Aquellos hombres ni siquiera pudieron entender qué ocurría cuando fueron brutalmente atravesados por las hojas metálicas. El sobretodo bordó terminó despedazado ante la directiva mental de Irelia de asesinar a todos aquellos despreciables que se habían atrevido a tocarla. Escuchó sus agudos chillidos de dolor y fue bañada por la sangre que salía a borbotones de sus cuerpos… y deseó más. Deseó que todos los repulsivos e idiotas piratas de aquel barco sufrieran su implacable ira. Deseó más sangre, deseó más gritos. Deseó mucho más.

Se puso de pie y caminó entre los cadáveres, con las hojas metálicas bailando a su alrededor y chorreando gruesas gotas de aquel plasma rojo. Contempló a los hombres que quedaban y se decepcionó al notar que eran muy pocos, probablemente porque la gran mayoría se encontraban en el otro barco, peleando con su propia tripulación. Aquellos piratas retrocedieron con muecas de pánico grabadas en el rostro, espantados por aquel sanguinario ángel que avanzaba desde la muerte hasta ellos para acabarlos. Varios volvieron a intentar dispararle mas las hojas repelían cualquier bala y atravesaban cualquier cuerpo que tuvieran en frente. Por más que se resistieran, por más que suplicaran, por más que se escondieran ella los encontraba y los despedazaba. Su deseo de sangre, su justa ira hervía sus venas y no se saciaría hasta haber destruido aquella flota.

Apenas reparó en el capitán de la embarcación cuando éste salió corriendo hacia la popa y saltó al mar. Irelia, luego de haber acabado con cuanto hombre se encontrara en la cubierta, ignoró su existencia y descendió a la sala de artillería pesada. Ahí acabo con los piratas que quedaban, los cuales seguían disparando los cañones, y luego se dirigió a la bodega, donde dibujó todo un camino de pólvora hasta los toneles de aquel mismo polvo explosivo y los de licor. Luego encendió una pequeña mecha y se alejó mientras ésta recorría todo el camino devorando la pólvora. Consideró que con aquello sería más que suficiente.

Volvió a la cubierta del barco y, esta vez desde el babor, se lanzó otra vez al mar.

Sycorax había luchado desesperadamente por alejarse de aquella embarcación y de aquella maldita mujer, mas nadaba en contra de las olas y, por lo tanto, braceaba en vano, perdiendo más trecho del que ganaba. La joven tardo pocos minutos en alcanzarlo, desplazándose con tranquilidad, segura de que tarde o temprano acabaría con ese hombre.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a un palmo de llegar hasta él, se escuchó un fuerte griterío que creyó distinguir que provenía de su barco y que respondía a su nombre. Miró hacia dónde provenía y observó a Miss Fortune de pie sobre la baranda del barco, con su hermosa melena pelirroja al viento y un enorme arpón metálico en su brazo derecho. Calculando la trayectoria, lanzó aquella imponente arma al mar, atravesando de par en par a Sycorax.

Irelia se detuvo entre las olas, observando cómo el arpón ingresaba al pecho del pirata y cómo dejó escapar un desgarrador grito de sus labios… un grito que echó un balde de agua fría a su ira y detuvo su implacable sed de sangre. Ladeó su cabeza, confundida, y continuó nadando hasta su barco, ignorando a los tiburones que devoraban restos de cadáveres o que se aproximaban a ella para luego alejarse con rapidez.

Del extremo del arpón se hallaba atada una extensa soga, así que luego de atravesar en dos a Sycorax, los marineros empezaron a jalar de aquella cuerda con toda la fuerza y velocidad que pudieron. No podían permitir que los tiburones devorasen su cuerpo y así perder la prueba fehaciente que les daría la recompensa por su muerte.

La joven trepó por la escalera lateral del barco y, cuando llegó a cubierta, fue recibida por cientos de marineros que vitoreaban a Miss Fortune. Habían logrado repeler a la otra tripulación y, cuando vieron que el otro barco había dejado de disparar y su capitán se había lanzado al mar, perdieron confianza y pronto fueron sosegados. Lograron obtener el control de su embarcación y tomar como prisioneros a los sobrevivientes.

"Irelia, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó Anne, jadeando y con un brazo ensangrentado que estaba vendándose con un pedazo de tela. "Hubieras sido de mucha ayuda aquí, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo?"

La joven abrió la boca para responder pero se vio interrumpida por el sorprendente estruendo que produjo el barco de Sycorax al estallar. Todos se viraron y contemplaron los restos de la embarcación en llamas y cómo se aproximaban los tiburones, ajenos al fuego, a buscar el origen de aquel reguero de sangre.

Todos voltearon a ver a Irelia anonadados. Ella sólo sonrió, confiando en que no tendría que explicarse.

La tripulación estalló en más griterío y algarabía. Varios hombres cruzaron al otro barco de Sycorax y trajeron toneles de alcohol para celebrar aquella victoria y brindar por la joven y por su capitana. Irelia inspiró aire con fuerza mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido… aquellos tiburones que huían de ella y ese inhumano deseo de asesinar habían turbado su conciencia. Se había prometido que meditaría en ello, aunque prefirió hundir su mente en un grueso tarro de hidromiel. Demasiadas cosas había sufrido como para tener que enfrentarse una vez más a sus pensamientos.

* * *

"Miss Fortune, ¿cómo diablos?" preguntó Anne, sin ocultar su sorpresa y su ofuscación. Estaba gritando, mas el alboroto de afuera de piratas cantando y bebiendo ocultaba su conversación.

Se encontraban en la sala de comando, el lugar donde la capitana pasaba gran parte del tiempo cuando no estaba afuera manejando el barco o gritando directivas junto con la contramaestre. Era un lugar pequeño, sólo constaba de una gran mesa atiborrada de mapas escritos y reescritos de coordenadas y anotaciones, un gran telescopio y otros instrumentos de navegación. La pelirroja se sentó en un gran sillón de cuero marrón, algo desvencijado por los años y se quitó el gran sombrero, apoyándolo sobre la mesa.

"Anne, mis sospechas son más que ciertas" murmuró, juntando los dedos de sus manos. "Aquella mujer es la misma que había repelido a las fuerzas de Noxus y Zaun de Jonia: fue quien acabó, sola, con la vida de miles de soldados y logró recuperar la confianza a su ejército. Al principio creí que sólo era una ex combatiente, pero al ver cómo destruyó un barco ella sola y ese arma… ese extraña arma que nacía de su espalda. Estoy segura que estoy en lo correcto."

"Sarah, ¿tienes alguna idea de todo lo que podríamos hacer con esa mujer de nuestro lado? Por fin podrías limpiar Aguasturbias" fantaseó la morocha, permitiéndose sonreír. Tomó asiento enfrente de la capitana.

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso" le cortó la aludida, mirándola con intensidad. "Si aquella mujer se entera de que contribuí con Noxus para la invasión a su isla, destruirá este barco de la misma forma que lo hizo con el de Sycorax" repuso, desviando sus ojos a una esquina del salón. "Quizás alguno de los marineros se lo comenta al azar, ¡quién sabe! Lo que sí sé es que debemos quitárnosla de encima lo antes posible… ¿quiere ir al continente? Pues la llevaré, después de todo ese es nuestro trato."

"Quizás… si… no, olvídalo" concluyó, aunque cedió ante la mirada inquisitiva de la pelirroja. "No es que nos incumba, Sarah, pero ¿qué sabemos si estamos dejando un terrible mal en el mundo? No puedo dejar de pensar que quizás lo descubra en tierra y vuelva a matarnos."

Miss Fortune rebuscó entre los cientos de papeles que tenía encima de la mesa hasta encontrar un frasquito de tinta con una gran pluma negra, de algún ave desconocida, que utilizaba para escribir.

"He pensado en ello" contestó. "Nosotros no tenemos la razón, puesto que no se ha pedido recompensa por su cabeza, y menos el poder como para capturarla o matarla… por lo tanto, le dejaré todo el trabajo a las grandes naciones. Quizás se dirija a Noxus, quizás a Demacia, pero si atraviesa el continente terminará yendo a alguna de las dos." Tomó un fajo de papeles y los agitó en el aire. "Me encargaré de alertar a los guardianes de dichas ciudades. Confío en que ellos tendrán el poder como para acabarla. Es una trampa sutil, de estafador, pero es lo poco que puedo hacer. Con bestias como ella, más vale estar lo más lejos posible antes de que decida asesinar a cuanta persona se cruce."


	7. Capítulo 6 - Tierra yordle

**Bueno, les traigo un capítulo mucho más corto en comparación con los otros. No tenía mucho que narrar en este, así que preferí ahorrarme en descripciones innecesarias y hacerlo simple, con detalles que tienen relevancia (ya lo comprobarán en el siguiente capítulo)**

 **PD: le estoy robando nombres a Shakespeare, suerte que ya no cobra copyright.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6 – Tierra yordle_

Transcurrieron dos días antes de que el barco pudiera llegar al continente. La única flota que quedaba de Sycorax había sido saqueada y luego incendiada, según órdenes de la capitana. Luego de aquel combate las aguas habían vuelto a su normalidad y los marineros aún celebraban su victoria, alzando sus cánticos mientras trabajaban. Irelia ocupaba con fidelidad su puesto en la cubierta aunque siempre se le acercaba alguna que otra persona para preguntarle cómo había podido hundir el barco ella sola y salir ilesa; antes de siquiera responder, una gran multitud la rodeaba que luego era sosegada por Anne o, en casos extremos, por Miss Fortune.

Cuando se pudo divisar la tierra, el corazón de la joven dio un gran vuelco dentro de su pecho. Había pasado casi dos semanas en Aguasturbias y en presencia de aquellos marineros, que la sola idea de que volvería a estar sola y a la deriva le produjo un vacío en el pecho. Por un momento quiso clavar sus uñas en la madera de aquel barco para evitar salir de allí… pero la imagen de Zelos volvía a su cabeza y se contenía, con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo.

La flota atrancó en un gran puerto, casi tan grande como el de Aguasturbias, aunque con menos barcos. Sujetaron la embarcación con varias sogas gruesas y se les aproximó el oficial del muelle con quién Miss Fortune se apresuró a hablar y luego, pidiéndole a algunos de sus hombres que cargaran con el cadáver de Sycorax, siguió hasta una gran edificación. Qué sorpresa se llevó Irelia al ver que el oficial del puerto era un yordle, una de esas pequeñas y peludas criaturas con forma de tiernos roedores que caminaban y vivían como seres humanos.

Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido: aquel era el único puerto en todo Valoran que no se encontraba comprendido dentro de los territorios de la ciudad más próxima. Hacía ya cuatro años que Ciudad Bandle había cerrado sus murallas a los humanos, pero muchos yodles vivían de la comercialización con distintas naciones; por lo tanto habían permitido que los humanos embarcaran y zarparan de su muelle, aunque estaban sometidos a una estricta inspección.

Como Miss Fortune se había granjeado una gran reputación y era conocida por atrancar seguido allí no tardó mucho tiempo entre que llenaba formularios, entregaba el cadáver de Sycorax a las autoridades portuarias y cobrase su recompensa. La mayoría de los piratas tenían fama alrededor de todo Valoran, lo cual permitía que la capitana cobrase lo que le correspondía en cualquier parte.

"Escúchenme bien, porque no pienso repetirlo" exclamó cuando regresó. "Permaneceremos todo este día en el muelle, mañana volveremos al mar" anunció, tomándose una pausa para tragar saliva. "Todavía hay un par de idiotas que tenemos que capturar antes de que pueda dividir el botín, entre ellos el repulsivo de Caliván y el imbécil de Trínculo… sabemos bien donde están esos dos, por lo que en poco tiempo volveremos a Aguasturbias."

Un gran vitoreo se alzó entre la tripulación. Tardarían un mes, quizás dos en cazar a todos los maleantes, pero eran marineros y esa era la vida que tanto amaban.

Irelia descendió hasta su camarote, tomó su alforja, volvió a la cubierta y se acercó a la capitana cuando vio que ésta había terminado de hablarle a su tripulación. Anne estaba a su lado, discutiendo sobre algunas coordenadas en un mapa que sostenía cuando la joven llegó hasta ellas.

"Aquí me bajo yo" comentó con una tímida sonrisa. Miss Fortune sólo asintió con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima, permaneciendo en silencio. "Fueron días muy gratos y agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí. Nunca lo olvidaré" concluyó, sintiendo que debía rellenar el espacio que había dejado la pelirroja con su mutismo. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera lateral dispuesta a descender.

"Irelia" le llamó la capitana, dando dos pasos hacia ella. "Debido a tu formidable participación en la captura de Sycorax me sentí en la obligación de devolverte el favor." Explicó, con una voz cargada de orgullo y solemnidad que conmovió a la joven. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una libreta de cuero marrón que sostuvo entre sus manos y dudó un momento de entregársela. "No sé bien a qué lugar del continente te diriges, pero para ciertas ciudades te verás en la obligación de ingresar con un pasaporte" concluyó otorgándole aquel cuaderno y agregó: "Calculo que irás a Demacia o quizás a Noxus, pero en ambas exigen esa libreta para poder ingresar. Me he granjeado una gran reputación en todo Valoran, te dejaran entrar en cuanto la vean."

"Muchas gracias" exclamó la joven, sorprendida. No sabía que era necesario un pasaporte, pero lo guardó con gusto en su alforja.

"Espera, ten esto" y le arrojó una pequeña bolsa en cuyo interior tintinearon las monedas al entrechocar entre ellas mismas.

"No puedo aceptarlo"

"Es tu parte, has sido de mucha ayuda" y la capitana sonrió. "No los despilfarres y recuerda: La fortuna no sonríe a los necios".

Irelia asintió con la cabeza y luego bajó del barco. Estaba más que conmovida por la actitud de Miss Fortune y por los recuerdos de aquellas dos semanas que había pasado con esos marineros. Dio un profundo suspiro y se prometió a si misma que nunca olvidaría aquellos días.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta que se cruzó con las impotentes e inquebrantables murallas de Ciudad Bandle. A pesar de que eran criaturas pequeñas, aquel muro de piedra, metal y quién sabe que otro material se extendía como diez metros hacia el cielo, o quizás aún más. Miró hacia las grandes puertas que se encontraban custodiadas por numerosos yordles y, por un momento, pensó en correr hasta ellos, enfrentarlos y luego entrar en la ciudad. Corrían rumores que eran expertos ingenieros e incansables trabajadores, convirtiendo a Ciudad Bandle en la nación con mayores avances tecnológicos de todo Valoran.

La joven rodeó las murallas y se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña villa que se había armado a un costado de la ciudad. Constaba de tres tabernas y cinco o seis tiendas más, pero aun así estaba abarrotado de personas y yordles. ¡Claro! Considerando la cantidad de personas que iban y venían del puerto, algunas de esas criaturitas habían armado posadas para que pudieran albergarse.

Ingreso a la primera taberna que encontró, las tres se encontraban colmadas por igual, y se sorprendió al encontrar a todos atentos a una competencia de fondo blanco que realizaban una joven y un yordle, alentados por los vitoreos de los demás. Irelia se aproximó a la barra y pidió una habitación al mozo, quien le entregó una pequeña llave dorada.

"Habitación 57" anunció el pequeño yordle, con una voz aguda y tierna que dieron ganas a la joven de abrazarlo.

"¿Quiénes están bebiendo allí?" preguntó, señalando a los dos competidores. El público gritaba tan enardecido que apenas se escuchaba a sí misma.

"Una humana viajera y el especialista en reconocimiento del equipo de inteligencia de Ciudad Bandle" explicó el pequeño, mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo. "No hay quién lo supere en beber ron, no entiendo cómo todavía hay criaturas que aún lo reten". Terminó de pulir el cristal y luego clavó sus diminutos ojos en la joven. "¿Vienes de Aguasturbias?"

"Si, pero soy de Jonia." Pese al estruendo de fondo, varias personas se voltearon a mirarla con suma atención.

"Guau. Hacía mucho que no venía un jonio por estos lugares" comentó el yordle, mientras quienes les rodeaban asentían con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. "Me alegro que hayan triunfado, esos malditos noxianos se lo tenían bien merecido."

Irelia asintió con firmeza, completamente de acuerdo con aquel pequeñín. Éste le tendió un vaso con hidromiel y, mientras bebía varios sorbos, comprobó que la atención se había desviado de la competencia hacia ella. Hasta los mismos competidores le miraban expectantes, como esperando que comentara o dijera algo. Se preguntó si no había hablado de más.

"Oye, ¿y tu has combatido por Jonia?" preguntó una voz gruesa, detrás de varias personas que obstaculizaban su visión.

"Por supuesto que si" contestó la joven. Tragó un buen sorbo de hidromiel y comentó: "Oigan, no soy la única jonia que pasó por aquí, ¿tanta sorpresa les causa mi presencia?"

"No has tenido muchas noticias de lo que ocurría aquí con respecto a la invasión de la isla, ¿verdad?" preguntó el mozo, mientras llenaba los vasos vacíos que les acercaban. "Estaban seguros que Jonia iba a ser extinta y aún su victoria nos conmocionó. Tenían muchos factores a su favor… incluso varios piratas de Aguasturbias prestaron sus servicios para saquear y transportar alimentos para abastecerlos…"

"Eso poco importó porque, como pudieron comprobar, logramos expulsar a esos malditos de Jonia" concluyó, alzando su copa en el aire. Para su sorpresa, todos también alzaron la suya junto con ella.

"Bien dicho" exclamó la joven que había estado compitiendo con el yordle. Se aproximó a Irelia y chocó su copa con la de ella. Tenía el cabello corto y plateado, vestía un vestido blanco ajustado y una armadura rota que cargaba sobre su espalda. La jonia detectó el fuerte hedor de alcohol en su aliento producto de la competencia. "¡Al diablo con los noxianos!"

"¡Al diablo con los noxianos!" exclamaron todas las voces, tanto agudas como graves, tanto humanos como yordles.

La joven brindó con todos aquellos ahí presentes y luego se retiró a su habitación. Había metido la pata, había llamado demasiado la atención y sabía que pronto se extendería el rumor de que los jonios remontaban la isla y volvían al continente, empezando por ella, la persona que había cambiado la balanza a su favor... bah, en realidad había sido aquel Aatrox quién lo había hecho, convirtiéndola en no se qué monstruo.

Se recostó sobre la suave cama y se refregó entre las sábanas. Aquellas dos semanas había dormido sobre una hamaca colgada en el camarote, compartida con otros dos marineros. Ahora sí podía desnudarse con comodidad y dormir, olvidándose por un momento de todas aquellas dudas que la embargaban.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Compañía inesperada

_Capítulo 7 – Compañía inesperada_

 ** _Querida Karma:_**

 ** _Te escribo desde el puerto de Ciudad Bandle, en una taberna cuyo nombre ignoro pero que es cómoda y transmite una sensación muy acogedora. ¿Por qué te aclaro esto? Porque encontré varios extranjeros que apoyaban en espíritu nuestra causa y que brindaron conmigo con cordialidad y buen humor. Vos, más que yo, sabes que el apoyo espiritual pese a la distancia aumenta el poder de quien lo necesita, así que confío que el deseo de todas esas personas por nuestra victoria haya sido el pie para nuestro triunfo._**

 ** _Hablando de ese tema, he llegado a descubrir algo de aquella criatura que obró ese cambio en mi en la batalla de El Placidium. Sólo sé que se lo conoce como Aatrox, alguna entidad poderosa que se divierte entrometiéndose en causas perdidas. Según me han contado, interfirió en la legendaria contienda de El Protectorado y los Señores Hechizos, inclinando la balanza a favor de los primeros. Además parece que, antes que a mi, ha experimentado con otra persona ubicada en Freljord. No se nada más al respecto._**

 ** _En estos momentos, donde aún trato de acostumbrarme a los cambios obrados en mi cuerpo, mente y alma, maldigo su nombre, pero al ser informada de sus costumbres me siento melancólica al pensar que, si nunca me hubiera transformado en esto que soy ahora, Jonia estaría perdida._**

 ** _Aún estoy analizando los caminos que me conducirán a Noxus. He entablado amistad con una famosa cazarrecompensas que me ha obsequiado un pasaporte con identificación falsa con el cual me permitirán atravesar sus murallas. Dirige la respuesta de esta misiva a aquella ciudad bajo el remitente de Priscilla Blair. Pasaré por el correo para retirarla._**

 ** _Deseo con fervor que las cosas en Jonia marchen bien. Por favor, infórmame al respecto._**

 ** _Tu amiga que tanto te quiere,_**

 ** _Irelia._**

 ** _PD: aún no tengo noticias del paradero de Zelos, pero confío obtener alguna pista en cuanto llegue a Noxus. Manda mis saludos a Soraka._**

Esperó a que la tinta se secara, devolvió la pluma al mozo y selló el sobre con una estampilla joniana que había guardado en su alforja. Era la única que tenía, sabía que poseer más podría delatar su paradero en ciudades donde corriera riesgo si alguien supiera cuál era su origen.

"Muchas gracias" dijo al cantinero, mientras observaba la misiva en su mano y la pasaba entre sus dedos, como si realmente dudara de enviarla. El yordle inclinó la cabeza, colocó un poco más de hidromiel en su vaso y continuó sus quehaceres. "Ya que eres oriundo de por aquí, ¿te importaría que te hiciera una pregunta? ¿Tienes idea de cómo puedo llegar al desierto de Shurima?"

El aludido se quedó unos momentos pensativos mientras rascaba el pelaje de detrás de sus orejas, tratando de concentrarse en aquella pregunta. Irelia había procurado omitir el verdadero destino de su viaje aunque, luego de estudiar un mapa, comprendió que tomara cualquier camino que tomara estaba obligada a atravesar aquel condenado desierto.

"No se mucho al respecto, pero el equipo de reconocimiento de Ciudad Bandle suele tomar el camino que atraviesa la selva de Kumungu." Contestó con lentitud, sopesando cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba. Luego chasqueó sus dedos con satisfacción: "¿Recuerdas al yordle de ayer que estaba bebiendo con una humana? Pues bien, como te comenté, es el especialista del equipo de reconocimiento, si está de buen humor es muy probable que te guíe. Suele recorrer esos parajes y los conoce como a la punta de su hocico."

"Gracias de nuevo" sonrió. "¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?"

"Viene todos los días cuando empieza a caer la tarde… es probable que en una hora pase por aquí."

La joven salió de la taberna y se encaminó hacia el puerto para que el correo portuario entregase su carta. Se había enterado que hacía cuatro días Jonia había reanudado el servicio de correspondencia con el continente, mandando unos pocos barcos, pero los suficientes como para demostrar que estaban remontando luego de tamaña crisis. Luego de entregar su carta preguntó y supo que el barco de Miss Fortune había zarpado a primera hora de la mañana. Una pequeña etapa de su viaje ya había quedado atrás.

Luego de adquirir varios víveres y de cambiar su atuendo por la fina sotana carmesí que solía llevar en la isla, retornó a la taberna. La cantidad de personas aumentó de forma considerable y, tal como le había dicho el mozo, aquel yordle que había visto el día anterior se encontraba en la posada, bebiendo de un grueso tarro de vidrio. En realidad, se encontraban casi las mismas personas, incluyendo a la mujer que antes competía con este y quienes le habían mostrado su simpatía brindando con ella por Jonia.

"Disculpe, ¿usted es el especialista en reconocimiento de Ciudad Bandle?" el aludido sonrió y asintió la cabeza con buen humor. "Mi nombre es Irelia y me he enterado de su fama como explorador y de sus costumbres de atravesar la selva de Kumungu… ¿le importaría guiarme hasta llegar al desierto de Shurima, señor… señor...?"

"Capitán Teemo, de servicio" se presentó con una voz cordial y aguda. "Por supuesto, Irelia, estaría encantado de acompañarte y llegas en un buen momento: precisamente iba a emprender un viaje hasta esos parajes para acompañar a una amiga hasta Shurima" explicó, mientras miraba a la mujer de cabellos plateados que estaba a su lado. "Riven, esta mujer también desea llegar hasta el desierto… si están de acuerdo, pueden pagar la mitad cada una del precio que les cobraré por guiarlas."

"Ah, miserable rata, ¿me cobrarás pese a nuestra amistad?" bramó la aludida, clavándole la mirada mientras recibía del yordle una pícara sonrisa. "¿Tanto deseas beber y beber?"

"Se acerca el cumpleaños de Tristana… y no creo que tengas idea de cuánto sale un cañón yordle de bombardeo nuevo, pero estoy seguro que te lo imaginas" se explicó. Pero le restó importancia, moviendo sus peludas manos. "No te preocupes, por ser vos, no les cobraré mucho… si es que salimos cuanto antes, no sé cuándo me puedan necesitar para una misión del equipo de reconocimiento y siempre debo de estar disponible."

"Si es por mi, podemos partir ya mismo" comentó Irelia. "Sólo tengo que subir a la habitación a sacar mi alforja y ya estaré lista."

"¿Riven?"

"En marcha" repuso ésta, terminando de un solo trago el conteniendo de su vaso.

Los tres se dividieron y pactaron reencontrarse en aquella taberna al cabo de una hora, para que cada uno pudiera prepararse. Irelia sólo fue a buscar su alforja y a pagar el cuarto que le habían rentado, agradeciendo la gentileza del mozo. Luego se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a esperar a sus compañeros. Para su suerte, Teemo apareció al cabo de media hora, cargando una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas y con la misma cordial sonrisa que todos apreciaban. A la hora estipulada apareció Riven, luciendo la misma armadura que cubría sus hombros con la cual la joven la había visto por primera vez.

De esta manera los tres iniciaron el camino para cruzar las montañas Sablepiedra que dividían la amurallada Ciudad Bandle de la salvaje Selva de Kumungu. Gracias a la experiencia del terreno que tenía el yordle, pudieron atravesar la cordillera en un día y medio, evadiendo a las bestias y procurando tomar el camino más corto y seguro.

Mientras descendían podían contemplar los espesos y enormes matorrales verdes esparcidos por toda la selva. Los gigantescos y numerosos árboles trepaban hasta el cielo, ocultando la visión del horizonte e impidiendo conocer toda la extensión de Kumungu. El sol, pese a ser atardecer, quemaba con sus rayos anaranjados y trataba de filtrarse entre los recovecos de la selva.

Pese a que era un lugar famoso por contener numerosas especies de animales y de criaturas tanto conocidas como desconocidas, todo Kumungu estaba sumido en un sepulcral silencio. Hasta los tres viajeros se callaron al mismo tiempo y colocaron sus manos sobre la empuñadura de sus armas, atentos a cualquier mínimo movimiento. Aquella selva había sido uno de los lugares que más habían sufrido las guerras rúnicas, generando como consecuencia, extrañas mutaciones en sus habitantes.

Caminaban en fila india respetando un sendero marcado con hojas secas y pisoteadas que, seguramente, había sido generado por las incursiones del equipo de reconocimiento de Ciudad Bandle. Teemo iba a la cabeza, Irelia lo secundaba y Riven cerraba la marcha.

La joniana avanzaba con tensión, furiosa consigo mismo por no ser tan cautelosa como sus compañeros. El yordle parecía que flotaba entre las hojas y las lianas, no generaba sonido alguno cuando caminaba, y Riven, pese a que solía ingerir hidromiel de una cantimplora que siempre llevaba consigo, se movía con una gracia de bailarina y la destreza de un guerrero. En cambio, Irelia sentía que cuando pisaba una hoja hacía un ruido de mil demonios y atraía centenares de bestias que los vigilaban y los seguían.

Estuvieron una hora caminando cuando Teemo detuvo la marcha. Las dos mujeres se colocaron rápidamente a sus dos costados y contemplaron la razón que lo llevó a frenarse: un enorme y gigantesco puma se encontraba echado sobre el sendero que estaban siguiendo, moviendo la cola con velocidad y olfateando el aire. Su pelaje era beige, casi dorado, y sus ojos despedían un brillo peculiar que Irelia no había visto en ninguna bestia.

El puma rugió, se puso de pie y encorvó toda su postura, en posición ofensiva. Su mirada felina estaba clavada en la joniana, quien no apartaba su vista de aquella criatura. Parecía que ambas realizaban una lucha silenciosa pensando en quién atacaría primero a quién.

"La guardiana no nos dejará pasar" comentó Teemo, hablando en un susurro. "Irelia, algo huele en ti que no le inspira confianza" explicó, seguido por un gruñido del puma que afirmó sus palabras.

"No quiero hacerle daño a tu bosque" habló la aludida, con el tono cargado de toda la autoridad y convencimiento que pudo acumular. "Mi intención es atravesarlo para llegar a Shurima. Sólo por eso estoy aquí."

La bestia no se movió. Mantuvo su posición y su mirada aún era torva. La joniana maldijo entre sus dientes. Aquella criatura pudo percibirla, igual que los tiburones en el mar, igual que su caballo, igual que Tahm Kench. Todos los animales percibían algo extraño en ella, esa monstruosidad que la volvía tan fuerte y ese aroma a sangre que emanaba.

"Acampemos aquí" ordenó el explorador, apoyando su mochila en el suelo pero sin soltar su cerbatana. "Será difícil convencerla cuando el sol se está poniendo, creerá que atacaremos la selva mientras la mayoría de sus residentes duermen. Quizás cuando amanezca nos deje pasar."

Así dicho todos relajaron sus posturas, pero sin dejar de prestar atención al enorme puma que observaba todos sus movimientos. Levantaron una pequeña carpa a un costado y encendieron fuego, donde cocinaron las sobras de una cabra que habían cazado cuando atravesaban la montaña y algunas raíces que llevaba el yordle en su mochila.

Luego de comer, los tres permanecieron sentados alrededor de la fogata, contemplándola en silencio. Irelia se maldecía una y otra vez por haber elegido ese camino y no aquel de las Tierras Vudú. Usaba toda la fuerza de su espíritu, tal como hacía Karma, para tratar de convencer a la guardiana de que ella no tenía malas intenciones con su bosque… mas sabía que el aroma a sangre impregnado a su cuerpo era una señal más que evidente para cualquier animal que ella era alguien a quien temer. Pero antes ella no era así. Antes era humana.

"Iré a hablar con ella" anunció Teemo, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de ellas. Ninguna de las dos lo notó, pero había dirigido una rápida mirada a la joniana quien, sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó aquel gesto.

"Lamento mucho que por mi culpa no podamos pasar" se excusó, luego de que el yordle se retirara a un costado con el puma que seguía vigilándolos.

"No te preocupes" le sonrió Riven, "estoy más que segura de que podremos pasar. En cuanto amanezca y toda la selva esté despierta, nos dejará cruzar, la guardiana suele hacer eso." Y sacudió la mano para restarle importancia, "Además, es amiga de Teemo, estoy convencida de que el logrará que podamos pasar."

"¿Por qué te diriges a Shurima?" preguntó Irelia, animada por el buen humor de su compañera. "Claro, si es que puede saberse… tengo entendido de que aquel desierto, junto con la isla de Aguasturbias, es uno de los lugares donde prolifera el mercado negro."

"Exactamente" repuso ésta. Tomó su bolso y vació en el suelo su contenido, mostrando los metálicos pedazos de lo que alguna vez fuera una espada. "No tengo arma y no me acostumbro a llevar dagas y cuchillos, fui entrenada para combatir con espadas y sables. Además, son mi especialidad." Agregó, guiñando un ojo.

"Ah, fuiste entrenada como una guerrera" exclamó la joniana, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos al reconocer a una compañera en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con armas blancas. "Lo había imaginado, te movías con tanta gracia y destreza entre las ramas y las hojas que me había llamado la atención." Comentó, y luego preguntó: "¿De dónde provienes?"

"Piltóver" respondió y bebió un largo trago de su cantimplora. Luego tragó y agregó: "Voy hacia Shurima ya que sólo allí se consiguen los metales que necesito para forjar una nueva espada. Una nueva y poderosa espada. Teemo contactó con un famoso herrero dentro de Ciudad Bandle y me entregó una lista: si le llevo aquellos materiales, el me hará la espada que tanto deseo."

"¿Y qué materiales son esos?"

"Muchos no los conozco y tienen nombres algo raros..." comentó, mirando la lista con confusión. "Sólo reconozco el metal estrellado, aquel extraño material proveniente de los meteoritos que caen a la tierra."

"¡Ah! El arma de mi padre esta hecha con aleación de aquel metal" exclamó Irelia. Realizó la conexión mental con su arma, la cual reposaba sobre su espalda, y ésta flotó hacia Riven.

La muchacha extendió su brazo para tocar aquella extraña hélice que flotaba ante sus propios ojos. El metal despedía intensos brillos rojizos intensificados por la luz que producía el fuego que danzaba frente a ellas. Aquella arma le había llamado la atención desde el principio, pero el hecho de que flotara le extasiaba aún más. Sin dudas aquella mujer provenía de Jonia.

"Es increíble. Realmente una magnífica arma" suspiró, mientras sus dedos seguían recorriendo toda la extensión de la hélice hasta que algo llamó su atención. Aquel metal emitía una leve vibración, casi imperceptible, que daba la impresión de que estaba vivo. Parecía… parecía el palpitar de un corazón. Aquello _realmente estaba vivo._

Retiró su mano con rapidez, como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico en sus dedos. Irelia se sobresaltó ante aquella extraña reacción y, con su mente, devolvió su arma a su lugar en su espalda, mientras miraba con confusión a su compañera, quien aún más confusa observaba sus dedos y trataba de darle una explicación a aquella sensación que había tenido.

Unos pasos provocaron que ambas se sobresaltaran aún más, pero pronto se relajaron al ver que se trataba del yordle que avanzaba trotando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Será mejor que durmamos, la guardiana prometió dejarnos pasar si partimos temprano por la mañana" anunció con buen humor. "Nos vigilará de cerca, pero si podemos pasar, calculo que no habrá problema. Además, la convencí de que nos dejara darnos un baño en el río que se encuentra más al norte y que atraviesa nuestro sendero."

"Perfecto" coincidió Riven, quien la sola idea de un baño repuso sus ánimos. "Pues entonces durmamos".

Los tres improvisaron sus propios lechos y se echaron a dormir. Irelia aún seguía sorprendida por la extraña reacción de su compañera, mas unos ojos dorados en la espesura captaron su atención. _Al menos vigilará que nada se nos acerque mientras dormimos_ , se consoló, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se disponía a dormir.

* * *

 **He vuelto! Ya sé, ya sé, hace mucho tiempo que no subo nada y había desaparecido por completo... pasa que me había viciado con un anime, del cual sigo enamorada, y luego tuve que irme a Chile a un campamento musical. Sin embargo, nunca olvidé mi amado fic :c y pese a que tarde y necesite tiempo para subir, no pienso abandonarlo.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo! Saludos!**


	9. Capítulo 8 - Extrañas sensaciones

_Capítulo 8 – Extrañas sensaciones_

Tardó segundos en comprobar que tenía los ojos abiertos ya que la penumbra que la rodeaba le daba la sensación de que sus párpados seguían cerrados y que no veía. El sol parecía haberse extinto y la única luz provenía de una débil lumbre espectral que generaba una espesa niebla que se cernía sobre la joven. Se sentó en el lugar donde estaba y cruzó sus piernas mientras trataba de discernir dónde se encontraba, aunque sólo podía distinguir los cadáveres de árboles secos entre la densa bruma.

Todo parecía carente de color y vida, no había sonido ni movimiento, salvo por la hélice ligada a su espalda por su contacto mental, la cual conservaba su color carmesí y vibraba intensamente. Pese a que esa era una señal de que algo no andaba bien, Irelia permanecía relajada, como si supiera que su estadio en aquel lugar no tuviera remedio o fuera efímero.

Estuvo varios minutos sumida en aquel estado hasta que una risa lejana rompió la barrera del silencio. Una dulce carcajada, similar a la de una niña, se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta ella y rebotaba por cada extremo de aquel lugar: en un momento parecía que estaba a su izquierda, para después escucharse a su frente, para después reír detrás de ella y luego al otro costado. La risa iba saltando mientras se acercaba.

Irelia espero que aquella niña se aproximara sin variar su posición en lo más mínimo. Sólo pareció reaccionar de ese letargo cuando vio que la supuesta niña no se trataba de otra cosa que de una oveja blanca incorporada sobre sus patas traseras cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una rara máscara púrpura, empuñando un largo arco morado. A su lado, flotando, se hallaba un gigantesco espectro violáceo con forma de lobo que ocultaba sus ojos con una máscara blanca, igual que sus afilados dientes que no dejaba de enseñar.

 _"Un gusto volverte a ver, Irelia…"_ saludó la oveja, con la misma voz cantarina de niña que la joven venía escuchando a lo lejos.

 ** _"… realmente nos frustramos la última vez que nos encontramos…"_** gruñó el lobo, con una voz gutural que hacía vibrar hasta las rocas.

 _"… pero nos agrada aún contar con tu presencia…"_ continuó su compañera.

 ** _"… porque sabemos que, tarde o temprano, caerás ante nosotros."_** Finalizó el espectro, luciendo una filosa sonrisa.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cuándo nos vimos por primera vez?" preguntó la joven, incorporándose con lentitud. Aún no se había activado aquella alarma de su cerebro que detectaba el peligro, pero aun así prefirió estar preparada.

 ** _"¿Nunca has oído hablar de los cazadores eternos e implacables?"_**

 _"¿Nunca has oído hablar de la Oveja y el Lobo, los espíritus gemelos?"_

 **"Cuando llega el momento de tu muerte, yo devoro tu cuerpo y tus huesos, me alimento de la sangre que albergas y torturo cada parte de tu ser."** Anunció el lobo, con un potente rugido de orgullo.

 _"Cuando llega el momento de tu muerte, mi flecha atravesará tu cuerpo y te arrancará la vida de un suspiro, sin dolor y con honor. Sólo vos elegís cuál será tu final."_ Concluyó la oveja, jugueteando con el hilo tenso de su arco.

"Kindred" masculló Irelia. En realidad, ella jamás había escuchado aquel nombre, su mente se lo había comentado mientras asociaba sus palabras con varios mitos que había escuchado en Jonia.

 ** _"Escapaste de nuestras garras en la batalla de El Placidium…"_**

 _"… él te arrebato del alcance de nuestras flechas…"_

 ** _"… sin embargo, siempre estamos atentos, algún día caerás…"_**

 _"… así como él, al igual que el resto de su raza…"_

 ** _"… nadie escapa para siempre de los Kindred…"_**

 _"… nadie escapa realmente de la muerte."_

"¿Ustedes conocen a Aatrox?" exclamó la joven, con un súbito sobresalto que hizo que la sangre volviera a correr por su cuerpo. "¿A qué raza pertenece? ¿Acaso saben cómo me convirtió en esto que soy ahora?"

 _"No estamos acá para responder ninguna de esas preguntas…"_

 ** _"… no solemos interactuar con nuestras presas…"_**

 _"… pero se te ha dado una oportunidad que sólo un puñado minúsculo de humanos han tenido a lo largo de la existencia de Valoran…"_

 ** _"… tienes el poder de decidir cuándo acabar con tu vida en este planeta..."_**

 _"… y nosotros te ofrecemos la única forma posible de llevar a cabo ese objetivo."_

"Entonces, sólo me están ofreciendo el recurso que me llevará a la muerte" concluyó Irelia, decepcionada al comprobar que los Kindred no estaban dispuestos a colaborar con ella. "Agradezco su oferta, pero aún tengo que descubrir quién es el tal Aatrox que impidió que se llevaran mi vida… y si ustedes se terminaron llevando la de mi hermano." Murmuró mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. "Todavía no tengo intención de suicidarme"

 ** _"Pese a que tenes la oportunidad de acabar con tu propia vida cuando desees, no significa que sólo el suicidio acabará contigo…"_**

 _"… los humanos son criaturas extrañas, tienen místicas premoniciones y errores idiotas…"_

 ** _"… no nos sorprendería que alguno de los de tu especie te asesinara por error…"_** rió el Lobo con placer.

 _"… hasta que desees que te entreguemos el don, te acompañaremos mientras deambules por este mundo…"_

 ** _"… seremos tu única compañía que se mantendrá constante en el transcurso de los años…"_**

 _"… la única compañía…"_ concluyó la Oveja. Y luego agregó: _"Sólo vos decidís, si preferís las flechas que te consumirán sin dolor…"_

 ** _"… o consumirte en el dolor por la fiereza de mis colmillos…"_**

 _"… hasta cada día de tu vida, Irelia…"_

* * *

Se despertó tan súbitamente que su exaltación le quitó el sueño tanto a Riven como a la guardiana de la selva. La primera saltó de su lecho improvisado y la segunda erizó todo el pelaje de su espalda y sus bigotes, atenta a cualquier alarma. Ya llevaban cinco días en Kumungu y todavía no había bajado su guardia, seguía tan desconfiada como el primer día que habían llegado ahí.

"¿Qué pasó?" exclamó Riven, observando a Irelia. Buscó con la mirada alguna anormalidad en los alrededores, pero sólo se vio a Teemo roncando en un rincón.

"Tuve un sueño extraño, lamento haberte despertado" se disculpó la aludida, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tanto a ella como al puma.

"Que oportuna, aún es de madrugada" se quejó su compañera. Estiró sus músculos y se volvió a recostar. "Ahora sos la responsable de mi sueño: tenes que hacer que vuelva a dormir"

"No sé como puedo ayudarte…"

"Cuéntame una historia"

"¿Qué tipo de historia?"

"¡Ya lo tengo! Cuéntame algo de Jonia… es un lugar con mucho misticismo, como esta selva, seguro que tiene historias interesantes" comentó la muchacha.

"Bueno, si… suelen ocurrir hechos que ni siquiera nosotros mismos nos explicamos"

"Entonces cuéntame: ¿te ha ocurrido algún hecho de esa índole? ¿Cómo era tu vida en Jonia antes… antes de la guerra?" preguntó bajando la voz, como temerosa ante la reacción de compañera.

Irelia permaneció unos segundos callada, dudando sobre si debería hablar o cambiar de tema con elegancia. ¿Correspondía que hablara con una extraña acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en su patria? ¿Recurría al error si le comentaba cómo era su vida antes de la invasión? Normalmente hubiera guardado silencio, pero había pasado un par de días con Riven y había encontrado en ella a una guerrera con vocación y experiencia, agradable en todo aspecto y con buen humor. Era distinto a cuando pasó un tiempo en la tripulación de Miss Fortune, donde se llevaba bien con sus compañeros mas sentía que la vigilaban de forma continua. Ahí sólo estaba un puma que los seguía por doquier.

"De acuerdo" suspiró la joven, mientras pensaba dónde comenzar. Tragó saliva e inició: "Nací en el seno de una familia muy especial ya que nunca conocí a mi madre y fui criada por mi padre y mi hermano mayor. Mi progenitor se llamaba Lito y era un gran guerrero. Nunca ingresó al ejército pero se cultivó con varias congregaciones de monjes, aprendiendo las bases de las diferentes artes que componen al Equilibrio: la fuerza que combina el bien y del mal para crear a todas las criaturas que habitan en Valoran…"

"Es una religión bastante extraña" interrumpió la joven pensando en voz alta, pero se apresuró a redimirse: "No digo que sea alocada, sino que concuerdo en que los seres estamos compuestos por el bien y el mal… pero el extremo del mal es sentenciado mientras que el extremo de la bondad siempre es premiado." Trató de explicarse entre tropezones.

"Tu extremo de bondad no es el mismo que el mío" replicó Irelia. "El bien para mi puede ser comer un bebé recién nacido cada día de mi vida. El Equilibrio abarca toda la existencia, incluso te abarca a vos y a Piltover… hay muchas religiones y todas suelen hablar de lo mismo. Precisamente por eso los jonios nombramos aquella fuerza que rige nuestros sentimientos y deseos como el Equilibrio."

"¡Jajajaja! No hables de comer bebés porque me salta el apetito a esta hora de la noche" rió con buen humor, tentando a su compañera.

"Mi padre solía hacer esa broma" comentó después con nostalgia. "Él creó una nueva técnica revolucionaria que le llenó de prestigio: el arte Hiten."

"¿Arte Hiten? Nunca lo había escuchado"

"A menos que vayas a Jonia dudo que llegaras a oírlo salvo por mí. Los secretos de la isla permanecen en ella y aún así no son completamente revelados ni a los extranjeros ni a los pobladores. Los misterios prevalecen siendo misterios al igual que esta selva mantiene sus misterios" explicó, dirigiéndole una mirada al puma que permanecía despierto y que bufó ante esas palabras.

"Así que fue gracias a aquel arte que pudiste repeler los ejércitos de los noxianos y los zaunitas, ¿no es así?" masculló para sí misma, atando cabos. "Por eso nadie podía hacer nada contra vos, porque desconocían por completo tu forma de combate… ¡Increíble!"

"Emmm, si…" contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y por qué saliste de viaje?"

"Estoy buscando a mi hermano, Zelos. Él era sargento dentro del ejército jonio y partió con un pequeño pelotón hacia Demacia a pedir socorro al rey ante el inminente avance de los invasores… sin embargo, nunca regresó. La guerra terminó hace ya varios meses, como todo Valoran sabe, pero no hay noticias de él." Explicó, abrazando sus piernas mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre una de sus rodillas. "Desde que salí de la isla estoy viajando y supuse que él realizaría este recorrido para llegar… o quizás decidió cortar camino para Noxus, sea cual fuere, hacia allí me dirijo y luego iré a Demacia. Debió pasar por alguna de las dos potencias, estoy segura."

Riven fingió un bostezo exagerado. Se removió un poco en su lecho improvisado, mostrando su incomodidad en un intento de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Fueron unos minutos de silencio en los cuales sólo se oía el repiqueteo de las llamas devorando los leños y la ronca respiración del puma, que permanecía a un lado de la escena, atento a cada palabra y movimiento.

"¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña estuve en Noxus" susurró una vez se hubo acomodado. Su voz sonaba mucho más suave y cálida, como si estuviera arrullando a un niño. "Es una ciudad bastante bonita. Nunca estuve en Demacia, pero cuando estuve en Noxus me sorprendió la gran cantidad de árboles y jardines que poblaban los mercados, los artistas callejeros y los amables vecinos, además de los…" y continuó hablando mientras se entusiasmaba más y más.

Irelia dejó de escucharla, no intencionalmente ya que no quería ser irrespetuosa con quién le caía tan bien, pero no podía concebir aquella idea tan pura y casi etérea de su compañera. Para la joniana Noxus era una potencia cruel y belicosa que destruía todo en búsqueda de su propio beneficioso. No… realmente no podía ver de la misma forma que Riven.

Ésta, por su parte, notó el silencioso desinterés de su oyente y concluyó su descripción, volviendo a su labor de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Cada tanto soltaba algún que otro suspiro como dando a entender que su molestia pasaba más por su cabeza que por lo que sintiera su cuerpo.

"¿Sabes que Noxus tiene como gobierno una dictadura militar, verdad?" preguntó de una vez, algo temerosa.

"Mmseh" gruñó Irelia, sin demasiado interés mientras volvía a recostarse, dejándose llevar por el sueño que volvía a ella.

"Pues… digamos que la mafia juega un papel igual de importante que la milicia, quizás más." Explicó su compañera, poniendo un sutil énfasis en aquella frase. "Si tenes problemas con los generales o tenientes noxianos, siempre puedes recurrir a… espera, déjame recordar su nombre…" pidió la joven, fingiendo amnesia. Luego chasqueó sus dedos con satisfacción: "¡Ya lo recuerdo! Podés buscar a Emilia, ella es muy amable y ocupa una posición bastante alta en la mafia. Puesto que muchas veces los jefes militares son demasiado estrictos o tercos, ella logra persuadirlos para ayudar a los pobladores."

"Emilia, Emilia… Gracias, no lo olvidaré" repitió la joniana, acomodándose de forma notoria para demostrar que quería terminar la conversación ahí mismo. "Buenas noches, Riven".

"Buenas noches" contestó ésta, aún pensativa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al límite natural que dividía la selva de Kumungu del desierto de Shurima, sintieron que toda la semana que habían tardado en realizar ese recorrido había durado un mes. Los tres habían entablado una gran amistad pero se podía notar en sus ojeras, en sus músculos adoloridos y en la ausencia del buen humor que proliferaba en las jornadas anteriores que ya no toleraban aquel viaje.

Los arbustos y los árboles comenzaban a escasear, el último río de agua dulce había quedado muy atrás y, ante la falta de follaje, los rayos solares no encontraban resistencia alguna y se lanzaban con fuerza a la tierra. Irelia se mordió los labios, resecos, maldiciendo por adelantado la elevada temperatura que tendría que sufrir hasta que lograse atravesar aquel desierto.

"Aquí es donde las dejo" anunció Teemo cuando divisaron las enormes dunas de arena.

"Gracias por tomarte la molestia de acompañarnos toda una semana" sonrió la joniana.

"Y ahora dinos cuánto te debemos" aventuró Riven, sin rodeos.

"Olvídalo" rechazó el yordle, haciendo un gesto con su mano. "Sólo quería ver si realmente estabas dispuesta a pagarme."

"¿Y el cañón de bombardeo nuevo de Tristana?"

"Tengo el dinero necesario, puedo beber gratis mientras me desafíen ingenuos que creen superarme bebiendo".

"Guau, realmente muchas gracias"

"No me las des a mi, recordá que vas a tener que conseguir mucho dinero si querés que sea de buena calidad aquella espada que pensás forjar… de por sí te costarán los materiales" le advirtió su compañero. Luego agregó: "Tengan mucho cuidado. Shurima es un lugar peligroso. Al igual que la selva de Kumungu, sufrió en gran medida las Guerras Rúnicas, además de que extrañas criaturas habitan aquí… criaturas de otra dimensión, según me han comentado"

"¿Qué, el líder del equipo de Reconocimiento de Ciudad Bandle no exploró nunca este desierto?" desafió Riven.

"Mi pelaje está acostumbrado más a la humedad" replicó este, moviendo sus orejas con impaciencia. "En fin, cuidado con las arenas movedizas y apártense especialmente de los agujeros en la tierra. Advierten que una misteriosa raza carnívora excava túneles en la tierra para emboscar a los viajeros. Tengan cuidado."

"Gracias, Teemo" repitió Irelia, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Gracias, tejón, nunca lo olvidaré"

La joniana, luego de realizar los saludos de cortesía, se apresuró a continuar su camino. No sólo porque estaba un poco hastiada de tanto caminar y recorrer, sino que una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. Un escalofrío atravesó todo su cuerpo y se albergó en su pecho, provocando que su corazón palpitara con suma intensidad. Para su mayor sorpresa, la hélice de su espalda comenzó a vibrar de forma tal que todos sus miembros también temblaban. Algo en aquel desierto la estaba llamando. Algo se estaba comunicando con todo su ser, indicándole un camino invisible que sus pies seguían de forma involuntaria. Algo poderoso la estaba controlando.

Aprovechando que Irelia se había adelantado, Teemo tomó a Riven por la muñeca y la obligó a agacharse para quedar a su altura, donde con un ademán amenazador le advirtió:

"Escuchame, ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que no es humana… por Shurima rondan mercenarios que por un par de monedas pueden encargarse de ella, pero no quieras hacer esto sola: estás desarmada."

"Ya sé todo eso" replicó la joven, soltándose con violencia mientras fruncía su ceño. "¿Quieres darme clases de supervivencia? ¿Te olvidas que logré escapar de su ira en Jonia?"

"Ahí había millares de guerreros, Riven, aquí estás tu sola sin nada más que tus manos y los restos de un arma. Pese a tu exilio, si ella supiera que eres noxiana y que comandaste un pelotón ofensivo en Jonia…"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que porque contrate un mercenario va a poder con ella? Teemo, acabó con cientos de soldados ella sola… sé a lo que me enfrento. Confío en separarme de ella en cuanto lleguemos al mercado, además es una forma de hacer las paces… las paces ante el terrible mal que ejerció Noxus sobre Jonia."

"Como todo guerrero, vos defendes tu patria y seguís órdenes" repuso el yordle con intensidad.

"Espero que ella lo vea de esa manera, mi peludo amigo" sonrió con tristeza Riven. Lanzó un suspiro mientras cargaba mejor su mochila y se alejaba.

Irelia había avanzado un trecho largo sola, así que tuvo que correr hasta alcanzarla. Ahora que sólo estaban ellas dos el mismo miedo que había sentido en el combate de El Placidium volvía a aflorar en su pecho. Ese miedo mortal que había quedado impreso en su alma al igual que en el de todos los soldados que habían participado de aquella invasión. Rogó mentalmente a algún ser superior, ya sea algún dios o el mismo Equilibrio que la joniana había mencionado días atrás… quería remediar sus errores, pero temía no vivir lo suficiente para excusarse.

* * *

 **Bueno! Un poco a las apuradas pero por fín logré terminarlo! Admito que estuve algo vaga (y no releí la última parte) pero, dentro de todo, quedé conforme con lo que volqué en este capítulo.**

 **Yo se que varios se preguntarán: "¿por qué escribió eso? ¿Qué utilidad tiene en el transcurso de la historia?"... pues bien, les aseguro que todo lo que escribo (casi todo) tiene una razón.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias por leer!**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Shurima Parte 1: Colmena

_Capítulo 9 – Shurima **(*)**_

 _Primera Parte: Colmena_

El sol brillaba con tal intensidad que Irelia se preguntaba si se trataba del mismo sol que había visto salir del horizonte tantas veces en Jonia. La arena retrasaba su caminar, hundiéndola cada tanto si llegaba a pisar en falso. La temperatura extremadamente alta había obligado a ambas jóvenes detener su marcha para cambiar su vestimenta por una más liviana que les permitiese contrarrestar los sofocantes rayos de febo. Así es como Riven se puso un vestido blanco de delgada tela (al parecer, sentía cierta afición a los vestidos de aquella índole) y nuestra protagonista optó por una de sus amadas y frescas sotanas del mismo color neutro.

Mientras se cambiaban en las dunas, luego de verificar varias veces que no había algún intrépido espía a varios metros a la redonda, Riven puso una especial y discreta atención en observar el cuerpo de Irelia, asombrada por la bella vista que tenía en frente.

"¡Mujer!" exclamó de pronto sin poder contenerse. "¿Tan linda figura y usas esa sotana similar a un sacerdote?"

Recién al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras consideró que quizás se había tomado demasiada confianza y así se lo demostró la mirada de la aludida de la cual se despedían intensos rayos que parecían fulminar aquel atrevimiento. Sin embargo, para alivio de la joven que recordaba con quién se encontraba realmente, la joniana pareció recapacitar con su actitud y sonrió con una simpleza casi encantadora.

"Siempre me agradaron las sotanas, me hacen sentir cómoda y me permiten gran movilidad ante la necesidad de combatir" se explicó con un tono casi paternal, como si le explicara algo a un niño.

Debemos aclarar al lector que en esta historia no hay lugar para desnudos indecentes, nuestra protagonista portaba un sostén bastante grueso que cubría su busto y gran parte de su espalda y unos pantaloncillos cortos que permitía que su ropa flotase con naturalidad sin necesidad de preocuparse por su pudor. Claro que Irelia era una joven que había estado desnuda delante de varias personas (varios hombres, para ser más precisos), sin embargo no solía estar acostumbrada a aquellos comentarios tan imprevistos.

"Ah, bueno" concluyó Riven, finalizando la conversación. No estaba dispuesta a seguir tentando el humor de su compañera, considerando que éste era difícil de mantener ante el fastidio producido por el excesivo calor y la extensa caminata que sabían tenían por delante.

El panorama no era muy alentador, las dunas se terminaban y sólo había una extensa planicie de arena que alcanzaba el horizonte, y aunque antes rogaban que no apareciera nadie para observar cómo se desvestían, ahora pedían que algún peregrino o viajero se cruzase en su camino para comprar otra cantimplora de agua, de las cuales sólo tenían cuatro, o siquiera conocer dónde circulaban y si sabía algo de las criaturas "de otra dimensión" de las cuales había hablado Teemo.

Aún así, Irelia marcaba el camino. Había tratado de explicarle a su compañera que su instinto le estaba indicando por dónde debían atravesar, una especie de llamado que percibía de "algo" que quería comunicarse con ella a toda costa, mostrándole por dónde había que cruzar para lograr su anhelado encuentro. Riven dudaba demasiado, temía que aquello pudiera tratarse de alguna trampa: sabía que Shurima no era un lugar de lo más grato, pero era donde más proliferaba el mercado negro en todo Valoran. Por lo tanto llamaba su atención que, pese a las tormentas de arena que solían azotar aquel desieto, no encontrase el mínimo rastro que indicara que alguna caravana había pasado por allí cuando, por lo general, los seres humanos suelen dejar indicios de su presencia allí, más aún al viajar varios juntos. Sin embargo no replicó palabra alguna ya que observó que la joniana se encontraba subyugada por aquel "llamado" del cual había hablado. Tenía pocos momentos de lucidez, los cuales solía pasar haciendo comentarios triviales o pensando sumida en un profundo silencio, para luego volver a aquel estado de hipnotismo que obligaba a la joven tener la mirada clavada en el horizonte y a caminar sin respiro en línea recta.

Cuando por fin, luego de horas de avanzar con paso inseguro entre aquella extensión ilimitada de arena y bajo los inclementes rayos del sol, éste comenzaba a ocultarse trayendo como consecuencia un ligero viento que refrescó a las dos mujeres, cayeron en la cuenta de que debían encontrar un refugio cuanto antes. El desierto destacaba por el incesante calor que sufrían los valientes que se atrevían a atravesarlo, pero nadie nunca comentaba palabra alguna del terrible frío que traía consigo la presencia de la noche. Había tal amplitud térmica que los grados bajaban a números negativos, provocando tal cambio abrupto que alteraba a todos los organismos vivientes, quienes trataban de buscar refugio donde podían. Además, al intensificarse el movimiento de los vientos, las tormentas de arena nacían y morían continuamente, enterrando todo a su paso.

Irelia salió de aquel estado que la subyugaba al notar esta variación y apresuró el paso junto a su compañera, esperando encontrarse con alguna cueva creada por la erosión de la naturaleza o por algún viajero que había pasado antes por allí, o bien un pueblo o los restos de éste de la época de apogeo de Shurima. Alzaban la vista al cielo y pedían al sol, enemigo acérrimo hasta ese momento, les concediera el tiempo suficiente para hallar un refugio.

"¡Mira, Riven!" gritó la joniana de pronto, sin ocultar su alegría y la desesperación que comenzaba a albergar su pecho. "¡Allí! Veo unas formas raras… ¡Sí, son muros!"

La aludida achinó sus ojos tratando de vislumbrar lo que indicaba, pero le llevó varios minutos alcanzar con la vista su salvación. Efectivamente, la fortuna les había sonreído, no siendo muy generosa pero lo suficiente como para que las jóvenes suspiraran aliviadas: ante ellas se alzaban los altos muros de lo que alguna vez fuera una imponente ciudad perteneciente al caído imperio shurimano. Las edificaciones habían sido roídas por la erosión luego de tantos siglos, sin embargo, Irelia señaló cuatro paredes que permanecían bien adheridas pese al tiempo transcurrido y se acercó a ellas.

"Riven, te ayudaré a trepar por ellas y luego yo subiré" ordenó, adquiriendo aquel tono de mando que, en su momento, solía utilizar con sus subordinados de la Guardia Joniana.

"Pero no tiene techo" indicó la aludida. La única forma de entrar era por la carencia de la pared superior que terminaría de coronar aquellos firmes cimientos que, en otra época, habían sido una casa. "Cuando se alcen las tormentas de arena, nos alcanzarán aquí adentro y nos veremos atrapadas".

"Yo me encargo de eso, ahora ven, sube" repitió, colocándose en posición de cuclillas para que Riven subiera encima de ella. Su tono de voz había adquirido cierto enojo producto de su desesperación que aumentaba al notar cómo las moléculas de arena volaban y crecían en volumen anunciando la pronta tormenta.

La joven trepó hasta los hombros de su compañera, desde dónde dio un pequeño salto y llegó al borde del alto muro, trepando con esfuerzo y cayendo con cuidado al otro lado. La joniana había hecho gala de su increíble fuerza sosteniendo encima suyo a alguien de su mismo peso, pero lo mejor del espectáculo se lo guardaba para el final.

Sabía a la perfección que no había techo en aquel refugio, pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a procurarlo. Había cientos de muros por ahí de las dimensiones exactas para que lo colocara encima, por lo cual caminó al que tenía más cerca y, haciendo uso de la hélice metálica que permanecía adherida a su espalda, hizo un corte horizontal con una precisión matemática sobre un gigantesco paredón que sobresalía de los demás. Se posicionó debajo de aquella porción que caía al vacío cuando fue atajado en el aire por los prodigiosos brazos de Irelia que lo mantenían agarrado por el borde. Lo alzó por encima de su cabeza con aquella monstruosa fuerza que la horrorizaba a ella tanto como a los demás pero que le era tan útil, se acercó al refugio dónde se encontraba aguardando Riven, y fue apoyando aquel muro encima de las cuatro paredes, cubriendo el hueco por completo.

Mientras cumplía aquel colosal objetivo, el sol terminaba de ocultarse detrás del horizonte, llevándose consigo el último vestigio de calor que podía albergar aquel desierto. El viento se había levantado en un rugido imponente que deshacía las enormes dunas que antes les había costado tanto cruzar. Sin embargo, Irelia ya había apoyado del todo el muro, dejando sólo un hueco para que ella pudiera entrar. Pese a su desesperación, no se intimidó por la súbita ira climática, sino que flexionó bien sus rodillas y, dando un salto que superó los tres metros de altura, llegó a la parte superior del refugio, donde entró por el pequeño lugar que había dejado.

 _Esto es nuevo_ , se dijo a sí misma, una vez hubo entrado al refugio. _Parece que se siguen manifestando habilidades anormales, aún después de todo el tiempo transcurrido._

Puesto que se habían encerrado en cinco paredes para evitar los peligros de la noche, la única luz que tenían provenía de la luna que se filtraba con debilidad por el pequeño hueco que había quedado en el techo. Por lo tanto, cuando Irelia buscó con la mirada a Riven y la localizó a duras penas en una esquina, no pudo advertir el semblante de terror que se había grabado en su compañera.

Ésta había obedecido con tanta prontitud que luego consideró la posibilidad de que la dejara allí abandonada, atrapada por siempre y muerta por el calor de los días y el frío de las noches. Sin embargo, al ver semejante proeza que sólo habría concebido capaz de un titán o una bestia, no pudo evitar recordar a aquella persona que avanzaba inexorablemente en la batalla de El Placidium, despedazando a todo ser que se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. La misma persona que había acabado con cientos, ¡y quizás miles!, de vidas en un solo día. Oh, le temía tanto, temía que supiera su verdadero origen y acabara con ella con un simple ademán… pero aún así un profundo sentimiento de empatía le atraía hacia aquella extraña mujer.

"Me temo que no podemos encender ningún fuego" se quejó la joniana, recostándose contra una de las paredes, permitiéndose descansar después de tanto camino que recorrieron ante los angustiosos rayos del sol. "Si lo hacemos el humo nos consumirá mientras dormimos ya que el único aire proviene de ahí" explicó señalando con un dedo el hueco que había dejado abierto.

"Está bien" repuso Riven, cuyos ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a aquella semi penumbra. "Podemos pasar sin un fogata."

"Nosotras si, pero no las raíces" terció la joven, haciendo una mueca. "Tan secas y encima crudas no tienen mucho sabor y encima el pan está viejo…" suspiró con cansancio. Recién ahí notó lo alejada que estaba su compañera de ella y le dijo: "¡Ey! ¿Por qué tan lejos? Vení para acá, no pienso comerte" bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano" recordó la aludida, ladeando la cabeza con cierto malhumor. "Así salimos de acá adentro y podemos caminar lo suficiente para encontrar algo de civilización."

Se acercó a su lado y ambas sacaron de sus alforjas algún abrigo ya que el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos. Royeron aquellas nutritivas e insípidas raíces que Teemo les había recomendado recolectar para alimentarse y pronto se quedaron dormidas, pegadas la una junto a la otra, consumidas por el cansancio.

* * *

Llevaban más de cuatro horas caminando y el paisaje no presentaba ni la más mínima variación con aquel que habían atravesado momentos atrás. La extensa llanura de arena estaba deshabitada por completo salvo por algún que otro cactus o varias aves rapaces que sobrevolaban en busca de comida.

Habían dormido muy poco y se levantaron antes de que amaneciera. No es que no estuvieran cansadas, sólo querían ganar terreno hasta llegar a alguna ciudad, pueblo, oasis, caravana o lo que fuera. El sudor y el fastidio las consumía de forma tal que ambas permanecían en silencio, demasiado enojadas y molestas consigo mismas como para hablar.

Los vestigios del pueblo que les habían servido de refugio quedaron muy atrás al igual que sus propias mentes. El calor era tal que, en ocasiones, Riven perdía la noción de por qué caminaba o se echaba al abrasador suelo de arena pidiendo un poco de descanso. Como aquel extraño llamado seguía atrayendo la atención de Irelia, su compañera sólo podía quejarse ante su poca consideración y, luego de resignarse, continuaba su marcha.

Caminaron aún un poco más hasta que algo llamó la atención de la joniana, quién saliendo de aquel estado de ensimismamiento, apresuró un poco su paso y se acercó.

"Ven a ver esto" le comunicó, parándose al lado de un gran agujero, única variación que apareció en el paisaje después de varias horas de caminata.

"Guau, un agujero" respondió ésta, sin ocultar su fastidio. "¿Qué tiene de emocionante un agujero?"

"Que este, por lo menos, mide dos metros de largo" replicó Irelia, sin prestar atención a su agresividad. "Y además… hay más de uno."

Alzaron la cabeza simultáneamente y ambas quedaron atónitas al contemplar cientos de agujeros de la misma índole que se hallaban en toda la extensión de planicie arenosa que continuaba. Una extraña sensación las recorrió por igual, un mismo mal presentimiento las alcanzó como un rayo.

"Debemos cruzar por acá" aventuró a decir la joniana, dando un par de pasos para tratar de ver hasta dónde se extendían aquellos agujeros. El llamado volvía a reiterarse como una onda expansiva que se transmitía en el aire… pidiéndole que se acercara, que llegara lo antes posible.

"¿No se te ocurre la idea de que esto es muy raro?" preguntó Riven, recuperando por un momento su normal razonamiento. "No cualquier cosa puede hacer un agujero de éste diámetro, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Teemo?"

"Tenés que confiar en mi, sé que es por este camino" repuso Irelia, sin dar lugar a réplicas y continuando la marcha.

"¿Podés escucharme? ¿Recurrir a la lógica?" exclamó airada su compañera, siguiéndola a su pesar pero sin quedarse callada. "Esto es muy raro, puede que sea la razón por la cual no hemos encontrado una maldita caravana todo el tiempo que estuvimos recorriendo este maldito desierto pese a que me haces caminar sin un mínimo descanso."

Iban bordeando esos hoyos, la una dirigiendo la marcha y la otra terminándola sin cesar sus protestas y esperando ser escuchada mínimamente sin resultado alguno. El fastidio de ambas crecía con rapidez, pero se detuvieron de súbito ante un poderoso temblor que nacía a sus pies.

"Riven, ¿sentís eso?"

"Fue como… como un terremoto… ¿Hay terremotos en el desierto?"

"No recuerdo haber leído algo de esa índole"

"¿Pero qué demo-"

No terminó de hablar cuando, de uno de aquellos enormes agujeros, emergió un monstruo violáceo de enormes fauces que rugía con potencia. Como respuesta a este rugido, varias criaturas de la misma índole salieron por otros hoyos y rugieron de la misma forma, acercándose con rapidez hacia ellas. Eran muy grandes aunque cada una variaba su tamaño en comparación con otras, pero todas apuntaban hacia ambas jóvenes con una notoria agresividad.

"No te alejes de mi, Riven" susurró Irelia, notando cómo esos monstruos se acercaban con tranquilidad y cerraban un círculo en torno a ellas.

"No olvido que estoy desarmada" repuso la aludida, pegando su espalda con la de su compañera. Mas, en vez de tener contacto con esa parte de su cuerpo, sintió la hélice metálica que permanecía adherida a su espalda y soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir como esta vibraba de forma tan alevosa.

Aquel grito fue como una señal para esas criaturas quienes, en un acuerdo tácito, saltaron al mismo tiempo sobre las muchachas. La joniana, con una increíble velocidad, tomó a su acompañante por el brazo y la tiró al suelo, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo propio a la vez que su arma se separaba de ella y salía despedía hacia aquellos monstruos salvajes, haciendo retroceder a la mayoría de dolor. Los que no llegaron a ser tocados por su hélice mortal, cayeron sobre su cuerpo hundiendo sus garras y colmillos sobre ella.

Un grito desgarrador escapó de su boca mientras sentía como manaba la sangre por aquellas heridas y cómo esas bestias tironeaban de su cuerpo, queriéndola arrastrarla a la profundidad de alguno de esos agujeros para devorarla.

"¡Irelia!" exclamó Riven, debajo del cuerpo de la muchacha que le había protegido, evitando que así sufriera algún rasguño. "¡Demonios, debo ayudarte!" rugió, impotente ante su debilidad.

Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos la orden de su mente se proyectó en su arma que atacó a las bestias que la tenían tan aferrada, atravesándolas a la mitad y desgarrando sus extremidades. Ninguna de ellas quedó en pie, pero tampoco la joven fue capaz de levantarse después de ese ataque. La sangre de esos monstruos, sangre mucho más oscura y espesa que la humana, le habían bañado sus propias heridas provocando que le ardieran aún más.

"¡Irelia!" volvió a exclamar Riven, esta vez libre de la prisión de los brazos de la joven una vez pasado el peligro. Se levantó y ayudó a incorporarse a su amiga pero, asustada ante la visión de aquellas mortales heridas, entró en pánico: "Por favor, Irelia, no te mueras, ¡no te mueras! Me salvaste, no es justo que te mueras, por favor."

"Tranquila" masculló con una sonrisa forzada la aludida. "Sólo… sólo necesito descansar… descansar un ra-rato… las heridas son efímeras… son efímeras, no te preocupes" susurró con una voz que era un hilo.

La muchacha cargó sobre sus espaldas a la moribunda, haciendo todo el equilibrio posible con sus escasas fuerzas, el increíble susto por aquella situación y el intenso calor. No tenía su misma fuerza, no tenía su misma destreza, no tenía esa arma, no tenía esa misma inmortalidad… pero la ayudaría. Claro que la ayudaría, ella no era un enemigo como había sospechado al principio, sino una persona realmente bondadosa que le había salvado la vida.

Pero tenía que hacer algo por ella. Y pronto.

* * *

 ** _(*)_** **Aclaro que, como los siguientes capítulos transcurrirán en el desierto de Shurima, decidí dividir el capítulo 9 en partes, así es más sencillo comprender el catálogo que he creado de los capítulos.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pasa que estuve como 96 horas sin luz :c además de que saben que la inspiración es un amante cruel y caprichosa (?), pero hice todo lo posible para terminarlo cuanto antes :c**

 **Espero que les esté gustando! No duden en dejar su comentario en un review y gracias por leer!**


	11. Capítulo 9 - Shurima Parte 2: Condena

_Capítulo 9 – Shurima_

 _Segunda parte: Condena_

El sabor del agua dulce y caliente manando sobre sus labios la despertó. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, sorprendida consigo misma por aquella siesta súbita de la cual no tenía recuerdo alguno. Para su alivio era de noche y corría un viento frío y agradable al tacto, aunque sin la amenaza de la tormenta de arena del día anterior.

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces y luego restregó sus ojos hinchados, señal de que había dormido de más. Cuando logró acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, quedó atónita al darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de una pequeña carpa de lona cuya tela ondeaba por la fuerza del aire. Aún más se sorprendió al ver que tenía varios torniquetes aplicados en su cuerpo, además de una venda que le cubría casi toda la espalda.

"¡Irelia!" exclamó la voz de Riven.

Ésta se encontraba sentada a su lado, sosteniendo la cabeza de su compañera mientras le mojaba los labios con agua fresca para intentar reanimarla. Pese a la carencia de luz, notó que sus ojos lucían unas grandes ojeras que opacaban sus ojos verdes, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro era tan encantadora que parecía compensarlo.

"Riven, ¿dónde estamos?"

"Irelia, por favor, dime cómo te sientes" le interrumpió ésta, ignorando su pregunta por completo.

La aludida, como respuesta, fue desanudando cada uno de los torniquetes que presionaban sus extremidades y luego se quitó la venda que la mantenía aferrada con fuerza. Sus músculos estaban un poco entumecidos por la carencia de movimiento, pero se encontraba espléndida. Su piel, blanca y tersa, podía apreciarse pese a que el único foco de luz provenía de los rayos de luna que se filtraban a través de la tienda. No había rastro alguno de sus heridas.

"Increíble" murmuró Riven, tanteando con sus dedos las zonas que habían sido afectadas y ahora se encontraban intactas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Dime dónde estamos."

"¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas?" interpeló la aludida.

"Pues… nos recuerdo a nosotras dos caminando por el desierto y… nada más" respondió tratando de concentrarse. Luego chasqueó sus dedos y agregó: "¡Espera! Recuerdo que aparecieron unos agujeros muy grandes y que unas bestias gigantes saltaron a atacarnos… unos bichos feos y temibles."

"Xer'Sai"

"¿Cómo?"

"Xer'Sai… así se llaman esos monstruos." Explicó la joven y continuó: "Se llaman así porque la ciudad abandonada donde nos habíamos refugiado se llamaba Sai antes de que Shurima cayera."

"Conque Xer'Sai" masculló Irelia, para sí misma. "¿Sabes qué tipo o clase de animal o bestia es?"

"El término correcto es monstruo, ya que aseguran que no pertenece a Runaterra. Se supone que vienen de otra dimensión o algo así."

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Cuando me cubriste para evitar que esas criaturas me atacaran y, luego que acabaste con ellas, caíste desmayada por las heridas que te causaron. De hecho, uno de los Xer'Sai llegó a atravesarte el pecho con sus mandíbulas, rompiendo tus costillas. Había mucha sangre, tanto tuya como de esos monstruos" murmuró y alzó sus manos, las cuales contempló por un momento, como si estuviera viendo ahí mismo la sangre que las había manchado. Tomó aire y continuó: "Hacía demasiado calor para continuar, así que corrí el riesgo de arrastrarte hasta uno de esos agujeros y ahí nos metimos, esperando a que pasara el sol. Me costó tiempo arrastrarte hasta allí y, por suerte, acabaste con todos los de aquella zona…"

"¿Aquella zona?"

"Si, al entrar al agujero pude comprobar que son extensos túneles que se conectan unos con otros, así emboscan a quien quiera que pase por allí. Era como una gigantesca colmena construida debajo de la arena. Me hice esa analogía al momento y temblé, ya que eso significaba que en toda colmena que se precie hay obreros y zánganos… y seguro habría una reina."

"¿Una reina?" exclamó sorprendida Irelia. Se quedó sentada, abrazando sus piernas con ansiedad sin quitarle la vista encima a su compañera.

"Era una hipótesis pero aún así nos quedamos en ese agujero, resguardadas en la sombra esperando a que el sol se pusiera. Estaba muy cansada, pero aún así me quedé vigilando, si mi teoría era cierta estábamos perdidas. Pero por suerte nada de eso pasó, aunque me quedé dormida en mitad de mi deber" sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia. "Cuando me refresqué y recuperé las fuerzas, te saqué de ahí adentro y te cargué hasta salir de aquella planicie agujereada. Caminé un poco más, tratando de encontrar un refugio pero caí rendida al piso. No podía cargarte más, además del hecho de que había sudado tanto que el frío repentino me impactó de forma tal que casi me enfermo.

"¿Y qué ocurrió entonces?" preguntó la joniana, emocionada como una niña por aquel relato.

"Ah, ¡tuvimos demasiada suerte, Irelia! Pese a que la tormenta comenzaba a alzarse, pude contemplar una sombra sobre las dunas y comencé a gritar. Grité y grité hasta ver que esa sombra se acercaba y resultó ser un hombre, un shurimano que apenas me vio, te vio y vio la bolsa de dinero que le estaba mostrando, no dudó en cargarte y conducirnos hasta la caravana donde pertenecía." Concluyó. Se detuvo a pensar un poco y agregó: "Luego de pagarle a aquel hombre, varias personas te vieron y procuraron tratar tus heridas, conseguir algunos víveres y procurarnos una tienda donde dormir. Después de descansar continuamos la marcha antes de que amaneciera y…"

"¡Espera! ¿He estado más de un día inconsciente?"

"Tuviste heridas muy graves y seguro estabas cansada por el intenso calor." Trató de explicar la joven, sin preocuparse mucho por el tema.

Aquel detalle llamó la atención de Irelia: ¿cómo es posible que, viendo las profundas y terribles heridas que había sufrido, no había tenido la menor curiosidad de saber cómo se había regenerado y sobrevivido?

"Te debo las gracias" murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de su mente, procurando meditarlo mejor en otro momento.

"No, yo te las debo a vos. Hubiera muerto al instante por esa emboscada que nos tendieron los Xer'Sai y vos sufriste todos los daños para protegerme" replicó, tomando una de las manos de la joven. "Te debo la vida, Irelia y te agradeceré eternamente."

"No es para tanto" repuso la aludida, incómoda por tantos halagos ante los cuales no estaba acostumbrada. "Además, gastaste el dinero que tenías pensado usar para comprar los materiales para tu nueva espada, déjame al menos compartir los gastos." Pidió, mientras sacaba de su alforja, la cual había sido colocada a un lado, la bolsita donde estaban las serpientes de plata que le había dado Miss Fortune.

"No te preocupes, tengo más de donde vinieron esos, en Shurima se aceptan todo tipo de monedas y en mi patria la nuestra se encuentra en el alza."

"Ah, ¿tan bien se encuentra la economía en Piltóver?"

"No… bah, en realidad, si… no sé bien, hace mucho que no voy para allá." Dudó. Agradeció estar sumida en la oscuridad, sino el rubor de su rostro la hubiera delatado.

Le entregó la cantimplora a Irelia para que ésta bebiera a su gusto y se apartó un trecho, mirando a la joniana sin verla, como si su mente se estuviera concentrando con todas sus energías, profundizando un tema que venía preocupándola hace ya semanas. Su compañera, en cambio, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en beber agua a sus anchas cuando una idea la atravesó y fulminó como un rayo: _"¿Cómo podía seguir viva si pasó más de dos días inconscientes sin beber gota alguna en un clima de extremo calor?"_

Estuvo a punto de escupir todo el líquido que contenía en su boca, pero se retractó al recordar su precioso valor en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, antes de tragar, tocó con sus manos su garganta sorprendida al comprobar que no tenía sed alguna, sino que estaba bebiendo por inercia. Tragó de golpe y notó que no varió en nada su estado, como si estuviera satisfecha y diera igual si tomara o no agua.

Miró a Riven por un momento, temiendo que hubiera adivinado aquel extraño descubrimiento que acababa de comprobar y sus miradas se cruzaron en la oscuridad por escasos segundos. Luego, como una onda expansiva, esta vez más grande que las veces anteriores, volvió a escuchar aquel mismo llamado que había sentido al entrar en Shurima pero más intenso que antes. Seguro se debía a que había acortado la distancia que los separaba, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

"Irelia" llamó su compañera, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

Ninguna de las dos se movió de su lugar, esperando a que fuera la otra la que cambiara su posición. Sin embargo permanecieron así separadas con el velo de la oscuridad protegiendo las reacciones sorpresivas de sus rostros y sus miradas que las hubieran delatado la una a la otra.

Todo el desierto de Shurima se encontraba sumido en el más profundo silencio. Sólo se oía el viento soplando sobre las telas de lona que albergaban a toda la caravana que descansaba bajo un mismo sueño inspirado por sus dioses. Los únicos corazones que palpitaban con fuerza en aquel instante era el de ambas jóvenes, ambas nerviosas por lo que seguiría a continuación.

Por fin, luego de pensar y repensar qué es lo que debía decir, cómo debía decirlo y por dónde debía empezar, una voz débil como un hilo se atrevió a quebrar aquella silenciosa paz previa a lo que presentía sería una tormenta segura.

"Irelia, ¿nunca te has arrepentido de algo?"

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero la recibió con tranquilidad, permaneciendo callada ya que deducía, por el tono empleado, que era una especie de preámbulo que servía para infundirse valor. Aun así su cabeza asintió con tal lentitud que pasó inadvertido por la narradora, que seguía escarbando en su mente y buscando la forma más eficaz para explicarse.

"Desde que era pequeña tuve la convicción de que el camino que seguía era el correcto, pero éste desencadenó tales consecuencias que hubo días en que me arrepentí del simple hecho de haber soñado" murmuró, mientras clavaba su vista hacia arriba, hacia la lona que cubría sus cabezas y ondeaba con fuerza. "Quería crecer, escalar posición en lo que era buena y ser reconocida por mi patria ya que, ¿qué persona que ama con profundidad su hogar no desea esto? ¿Concuerdas conmigo?"

"Perfectamente" repuso la joniana. Su voz había sonado clara y concisa, sus labios se habían adelantado a su mente, pero pese a no pensar siquiera en la respuesta que había dado, estaba segura de que no hubiera sido otra la que hubiera dicho.

Un suspiro puso pausa a aquella conversación que apenas estaba comenzando. Un suspiro casi irónico, como un: _"ja, estaba segura que responderías eso"_ se escapó de la boca de Riven quién no hizo nada para contenerlo. Chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba en cómo debía continuar cuando soltó de pronto:

"Por casualidad, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?"

"¿A qué te referís?"

"Nos hemos visto antes… mucho antes de nuestro cruce en la taberna de Ciudad Bandle, ¿no te acuerdas en serio?"

"Riven, creo que te confundes, nunca antes te había visto" replicó la joven con una desconfianza que iba creciendo en su pecho ante aquel giro inesperado de la conversación. Hubiera pensado que quería hablar de la razón por la cual se había regenerado de forma casi mágica y cómo no había muerto pese a la carencia de líquido alguno, pero ahora estaba muy intrigada.

"Pues bien, Irelia, te equivocas y mucho" anunció la aludida, con un valor inesperado que le había nacido una vez que se agolparon en su garganta todos sus deseos de contarle la verdad. "Yo ya te he visto antes"

La joniana abrió la boca para contestar algo pero la retuvo un brusco gesto que, pese a la oscuridad, pudo interpretar a la perfección: debía guardar silencio y esperar.

"Antes de empezar a hablar, necesito que me prometas algo"

"Bien, ¿qué cosa?" preguntó, cuya impaciencia iba en aumento debido a tanto misterio que flotaba en el aire.

"Promete que no dirás nada y me escucharás hasta que termine todo el relato."

"Lo prometo"

"¿Lo prometes en serio?"

"Lo prometo" reiteró, dando un puñetazo con fuerza sobre su pecho, justo donde se ubicaba su corazón. Aquel era un gesto de lealtad típico entre los guerreros, pero lo había hecho con tanto sobresalto y brutalidad excesiva que hizo que Riven diera un brinco en su lugar.

"Crecí en una casa humilde, no éramos pobres pero no nos alcanzaba para mucho más que para comer y para vestirnos. Decidí entrar en el ejército de muy joven, aún no contaba con dieciocho años, ya que no quería ser un peso para mis padres. Ahí recibía tres comidas al día, un techo donde dormir y la esperanza de crecer para que, en un futuro, mejorara mi calidad de vida."

Se tomó una pausa donde soltó otro suspiro, éste más melancólico que el anterior, como si recordara lo que aquellas palabras significaron en su momento: un sueño casi perfecto.

"Claro que la milicia no estaba teñida de rosa y no tardé mucho en comprobarlo. Aun así logré ganar el favor de mis superiores cuando notaron que tenía cualidades para prosperar. Y no quiero ser presumida, pero era una de las mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no había quien me superara en el manejo de la espada. Los elogios y recompensas que recibía me incitaban a ejercitarme aún más y más, creciendo así un intenso amor por mi patria. Ésta me había demostrado que cualquiera que tuviera iniciativa y un poco de capacidad podía crecer y era muy valorado. El último año mejoré de tal forma que me condecoraron con el título de sargento, pese a que sólo había participado en misiones sin mucha importancia…"

Se detuvo una vez más, conmovida por sus propias palabras, deseando saber qué pensaba Irelia al respecto mas ésta no tenía ninguna idea formada. Sólo su desconfianza crecía más y más y se encontraba al acecho de la conclusión que mantenía en vilo.

"… además de una magnífica arma, una espada curva de mucho grosor cuyo mango era tan grande que podía ser sostenida con ambas manos. Era gloriosa" masculló, recordando la antigua gloria de aquella herramienta. Luego continuó: "Después de semejante obsequio, me mandaron a la guerra."

Ante la palabra _guerra_ el cuerpo de Irelia se estremeció de tal forma abrupta que, pese a la oscuridad, Riven pudo notarlo. Ésta era una muchacha joven, ¿cuántas guerras ocurrieron en el poco lapso de tiempo entre sus dieciocho años hasta su edad actual? Sólo una y no fue precisamente una guerra.

La narradora supo interpretarla ya que, luego de inspirar aire con fuerza y de infundirse todo el valor posible, disipó sus dudas por completo:

"Irelia, la primera vez que nos vimos fue durante la batalla de El Placidium. Hacía dos meses que había llegado a Jonia para relevar un pelotón que había sido destruido casi en su totalidad."

Cerró los ojos y contó los segundos, esperando que su oyente asimilara lo que acababa de revelarle pero no dejando que pensara mucho tiempo, ya que temía que rompiera su promesa. La joniana se sorprendió a si misma al conservar su temple ante semejante primicia que venía presintiendo antes de que la verdad cayera con todo su aplomo. No había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero sentía tanta simpatía y se sentía hasta cierto punto comprendida, que el dolor tardó en llegarle, como aquellas heridas que son tan profundas y letales que casi ni se sienten, sino que llevan su tiempo para asimilarlas.

"Cuando fuimos enviados allí no habíamos recibido información alguna del estado en que se encontraba la guerra..." un ligero gruñido sarcástico proveniente de Irelia le interrumpió pero continuó inmutable. "Sólo sabíamos de la alianza que había pactado Noxus con Zaun, pero tampoco sabíamos cuáles eran sus métodos… esperábamos encontrarnos con otro ejército cuando, en realidad, nos cruzamos con varios científicos que contribuían con letales y corrosivas toxinas que utilizaban para acabar y neutralizar al enemigo."

El cuerpo de la joniana se estremeció aún más, al igual que su arma que comenzó a vibrar con mucha intensidad. Ya podía sentir la profundidad de la herida y cómo la ira iba naciendo para asentarse en su pecho y cómo se iba esparciendo por el resto de su cuerpo.

"Durante el combate de El Placidium los zaunitas arrojaron bombas en el campo de batalla, afectando tanto noxianos como jonios. Ahí fue cuando, dentro mío, di un vuelco de tal magnitud que me separé de la pelea." Tragó saliva y presionó sus puños con fuerza: "había pasado gran parte de mi vida entrenando para combatir como un guerrero, para enfrentarme con enemigos y pelear hasta la victoria o la muerte… pero aquello era un exterminio masivo. Descubrí que la supuesta guerra diplomática se había vuelto un aniquilación y ya no importaba hacia quién iba dirigido sino que su objetivo principal, conquistar Jonia, se cumpliera cueste lo que cueste aunque ello significara que pereciera miles de personas inocentes… y allí apareciste."

Bajó su mirada, la cual había permanecido en el techo, y clavó sus ojos en los de su oyente, esperando vislumbrar algo en su mirada a pesar de la penetrante oscuridad. Aun así creyó ver relampaguear ira en su fisonomía y en la mueca de su rostro.

"Me había separado lo mejor que pude de mis compañeros, deseando volver al campamento para discutir severamente con algún oficial o teniente cuando de pronto te destacaste del resto de los jonios al avanzar de forma inexorable mientras asesinabas a todo el pelotón. Como me había separado justo a tiempo logré escapar de ti, volver al campamento y de ahí zarpar en uno de los barcos que huía con los pocos sobrevivientes. Mas, cuando llegamos al puerto de Noxus, me escabullí como pude y escapé de la ciudad, donde no volví." Explicó, apretando sus manos la una con la otra. "Ese día perdí muchos amigos, compañeros y subordinados, varios muertos por el deseo de poder y otros por tus manos." Concluyó, dejando que su voz se extinguiera de forma paulatina.

El silencio volvió a establecerse en el ambiente, aunque a diferencia con el anterior, éste estaba cargado de tal tensión nerviosa que lo volvía incómodo e insoportable. La una observaba la reacción de la bomba que acababa de arrojar mientras que la otra presionaba sus puños con fuerza tratando de contener la ira que apenas se manifestaba en la vibración constante de su cuerpo y de su arma.

"Te reconocí en el primer momento en que te vi en la taberna, pese a que me había embriagado con Teemo; te temí pero comprobé que sos una mujer muy bondadosa con un poder muy grande…" se sinceró, abrazándose a sí misma. "… Lamento mucho todo lo que provocó mi nación, puedo asegurarte que la mayoría de los noxianos que estaban allí no tenían noción siquiera de la razón por la cual invadían Jonia y menos sentían deseos de asesinar y acabar con la vida de tantas familias. Yo misma me sentí defraudada, decepcionada y enfurecida por mi patria aunque entiendo que no se compara en lo más mínimo con lo que sentiste y aún sientes" suspiró con resignación. Luego, con una pequeña carcajada sarcástica, agregó: "Ja, Teemo temía que me asesinaras aquí en el desierto pero después de lo que hiciste por mí sentí que tenía que contarte toda la verdad. Sos increíble, pese a que eso me cueste la vida."

Irelia inspiró mucho aire y lo exhaló con lentitud, buscando la forma de serenarse. Sus músculos se reprimían con violencia e impotencia mientras ella se mantenía sentada en su lugar, usando todo el poder de su voluntad para relajar su mente y los latidos de su corazón. Invocó la imagen de Karma y recordó sus ejercicios de abstracción para alejar sus pensamientos de allí lo más lejos posible. Debido a esta acción, el extraño llamado que durante tantos días la había estado instigando se reiteró con más fuerza aún que antes, rugiendo para que avanzara al encuentro de algo o alguien.

Se levantó de golpe al tomar una resolución. Riven tembló pensando que se acercaba su final pero contempló atónita cómo la joniana tomaba su alforja, la cargaba sobre su hombro, y salía de la tienda sin decir palabra alguna. Al principio no reaccionó, pero luego de digerirlo salió ella también y gritó:

"¿Conque así va a terminar todo?"

"En un momento me preguntaste si me arrepentía de algo… pues bien, me arrepiento de haberte salvado, quizás así hubieras sentido en carne propia lo que sufrió Jonia al ser atacada de forma tan vil y sin sentido alguno." Replicó sin detenerse ni voltearse siquiera. "Salvé a mi patria, no vale la pena que acabe con una exiliada y mucho menos con una noxiana."

La ira hablaba por ella, quizás en otra situación habría analizado un poco mejor sus palabras, pero considerando el cúmulo de rabia que ardía en su cuerpo aquello era sólo una mínima pizca de los sentimientos que la embargaban. Realmente se estaba conteniendo.

No se dio vuelta ni una sola vez y continuó su andar de forma inexorable. Para distraerse de la impotencia que aún hacia mella en su ser concentró toda su voluntad en aquel llamado que sentía, logrando una abstracción completa. Prácticamente no sentía el paso del tiempo, ni el cansancio, ni la necesidad de comer o beber. Así los días fueron pasando de forma casi imperceptible, avanzando sin desviarse un ápice del camino que una extraña fuerza le trazaba en su mente.

Atravesó ciudades abandonadas, múltiples caravanas, cientos de construcciones milenarias y desconocidas, tiendas dedicadas al mercado negro sin siquiera detenerse ni cambiar la expresión neutra de su rostro. Se entregaba por completo a un estado similar al del sueño ligero: sentía como si estuviera durmiendo pero tenía noción de todo lo que transcurría a su alrededor, aunque no podía interactuar con nada.

Continuó de esta forma durante ocho días. Ocho días en los cuales su cuerpo no había ingerido nada pero que se mantenía en perfectas condiciones. Al cabo de este lapso de tiempo, metros antes de llegar al epicentro de aquel llamado que había estado instándola durante tantos días, recuperó la completa noción de su ser, como si por fin se hubiera despertado de su larga siesta. Estiró sus músculos y observó a su alrededor: era pleno mediodía y el sol ardía con mucha intensidad, aunque casi ni lo sentía. En un punto de aquella extensa y desolada planicie de arena un elemento desconocido sobresalía. Sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta él.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba de una gigantesca y gruesa espada cuya hoja dentada estaba clavada en la tierra. Su color era de un carmesí intenso y el mango parecía hecho de cuero negro, aunque los materiales que la componían le resultaban completamente ajenos, como si fueran aún más raros que los de la hélice creada por su padre.

Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la espada, pensando cómo pudo llegar hasta allí cuando notó que su propia arma vibraba de una forma muy intensa, provocando que su propio cuerpo se estremeciera también. Era una señal extraña, solía reaccionar así sólo ante situaciones de peligro o adrenalina, pero ahí no había nadie. Sólo esa rara herramienta. Decidió ignorar esa sensación y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, tomó la espada por el mango y la sacó de la arena.

En cuanto la alzó al cielo, el arma comenzó a emitir la misma onda expansiva que había sentido Irelia desde hace días pero con un poder mucho mayor, el cual se esparció varios kilómetros alrededor y comenzó a arrasar con las dunas y con los restos de las ciudades que se encontraban cerca. La joniana gritó, sintiendo una fuerte agonía que entumecía sus brazos, que lastimaba todo su cuerpo y al final atrapaba su mente, arraigando en su ser como si miles de agujas se clavaran al mismo tiempo sobre su carne. Su visión se nubló de repente y sus oídos emitieron un constante pitido que le aturdió aún más que el terrible dolor que parecía profundizar en lo más hondo de su interior, abarcando desde su organismo hasta sus pensamientos y, especialmente, su voluntad.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo padeciendo aquella tortura mas ésta terminó disipándose. Con lentitud, pero poco a poco fue recuperando su normal audición y sus ojos volvieron a captar la luz, mostrándole que el sol principiaba a ocultarse. Aquella sensación de las miles de agujas perforándola fue desapareciendo con parsimonia, como si gruesas raíces fueran arrancadas de su ser. Sin embargo, había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, sólo se había caído de rodillas sobre la arena, consumida el espasmo de tanto dolor. La espada en sus manos había cesado también con aquellas ondas expansivas, pero vibraba de forma tal que parecía que no sólo palpitaba como un gigantesco corazón entre sus manos, sino que se sentía como si todo un ser vivo residiera en su interior.

No estaba muy lejos de la verdad ya que una extraña y penetrante voz de ultratumba gruñó en sus oídos:

"Un placer volver a verte, hija mía."

* * *

 **Y bueno... últimamente me está gustando esto de dejar en suspenso los capítulos, le pone un picante que me agrada mucho y confío que deja en vilo al lector.**

 **Luego de mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo para poder subirlo (mi wifi es un asco) les hago llegar acá la siguiente parte! Les adelanto que todo este arco de Shurima durará dos partes más, por lo menos, aunque la cuarta veremos si es oficial o no... todo depende de como concentre todo el resto en la tercera parte.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! No duden en dejar su review para criticarme o halagar mi belleza c: Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**


	12. Capítulo 9 - Shurima Parte 3: Arena

_Capítulo 9 – Shurima_

 _Tercera Parte: Arena_

Cuando el dolor desapareció por completo alzó su rostro hacia el cielo de forma involuntaria, encontrándose con los rayos de sol que resplandecían con fuerza. Pocas nubes flotaban en el cielo pero su aspecto blanco y esponjoso generaban simpatía ante cualquiera que las observara. Para su sorpresa, notó que no podía sentir ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo ni moverse siquiera, sólo podía ver todo a su alrededor y sentir esa espada que latía con tanta intensidad en alguna parte de su cuerpo muerto. Claro que aún no terminaban las sorpresas.

Quedó anonadada al comprobar que no se encontraba en el suelo, sino flotando junto a las nubes en el cielo. Bah, en realidad no podía asegurar que fuera ella la que estuviera flotando ya que no podía sentir ni percibir ninguna otra cosa ajena a lo que le comunicaran sus ojos. Así fue que bajó su cabeza y contempló un sangriento escenario.

Debajo de ella se encontraba El Placidium en plena guerra. Ejércitos noxianos que avanzaban por el oeste trataban de conquistar el último lugar jonio que quedaba, mientras sus ciudadanos sacrificaban lo poco que les quedaba para tratar de salvarlo o, por lo menos, morir por su patria. Recordaba muy bien esa escena, jamás podría olvidarla, mas el contemplarla desde un punto de vista distinto hizo revivir aquella misma ira que, desde aquel día, latía como un mismo órgano junto a su corazón.

Pese a la altura donde se encontraba sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar a una persona en particular. Era una joven que combatía con fervor, que se esforzaba por empuñar una espada demasiado grande para ella y que sacaba valor donde otros sólo encontraban desesperanza. Era admirable mas era predecible que cualquier noxiano con sólo un poco de habilidad encontraría más de un flanco débil para atacarle con semejante arma inútil que portaba. Así fue desarmada y derribada por la espada del desconocido adversario que hundió sobre su pecho y trazó un corte diagonal hasta que fue detenida por el hueso derecho de su cadera.

Cayó al suelo al instante, bañada en su propia sangre oscura y caliente que salía a borbotones y se escapa de sus manos con asombrosa rapidez. Los mismos ojos de esa joven se alzaron al cielo, contemplaron el mismo sol que minutos antes había contemplado ella misma y luego se clavaron en los suyos. Así fue como Irelia observó desde el cielo cómo Irelia moría por el amor a su patria, luchando frente a la crueldad y la injusticia vivida durante casi quince años.

 _¿Acaso estoy viendo… estoy viendo lo mismo que vio él en aquel entonces?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, segura de la respuesta.

Los sentimientos de la moribunda en aquel momento ascendieron hasta donde ella misma se encontraba, haciendo que volviera a experimentar la ira, el deseo de venganza y justicia que había vivido en las mismas circunstancias.

Se podía notar que la Irelia que yacía en el campo de batalla ya cerraba sus párpados para siempre cuando la espada dentada, arma que sostenía la Irelia que se encontraba en el cielo observándolo todo, se alzó sobre su cabeza y despidió una onda expansiva de tal magnitud que el cuerpo de la joven vibró con súbita violencia, pasando por todos los seres vivos que se encontraban allí mismo. Pero nadie parecía haberse percatado de este detalle.

Volvió los ojos a la tierra y notó que la mirada de la joven se había transformado por completo: de la palidez de la muerte había pasado a la abrupta vida, traída de golpe por la rabia que consumía su ser en aquel momento. Se puso de pie y tomó la gran espada de su padre, la cual se quebró en las cuatro hojas metálicas que comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor y a asesinar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Ese implacable odio parecía volver a manar sobre sus venas ya que la Irelia del cielo, por unos segundos, deseó bajar para unirse a su pasado yo en la repartición de justicia. Mas la visión concluyó en ese mismo instante, volviendo a encontrarse en Shurima con la espada aún palpitante entre sus manos. Ahora tenía plena conciencia de su cuerpo aunque no podía arrancarse el arma de encima.

"Así que fuiste vos quién me convirtió en esto" masculló, agitada. Toda la ira permanecía impotente dentro de su cuerpo, empujando a sus miembros a correr kilómetros, destrozar enemigos y gritar hasta que las cuerdas vocales sangren.

"Todo un diamante en bruto" volvió a hablar esa voz grave de ultratumba. Ya no le quedaba duda alguna: esas palabras provenían de la espada que sostenía en sus manos la cual, mediante constantes vibraciones, se comunicaba.

"Creí haber visto otra cosa cuando había alzado la vista al cielo… una figura dorada como el sol que flotaba mediante grandes alas…"

"Aquel es el cuerpo que utilizo para interactuar con los humanos" explicó. "Al igual que varias deidades, somos entidades que encarnamos en cuerpos u objetos para interactuar con los seres vivos."

"Igual que Tahm Kench" murmuró para sí misma, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para contener todo el cúmulo de rabia que albergaba en su interior y mantener una conversación coherente con una espada que estaba viva. "Debo saberlo… ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Y qué me hiciste?"

"Cumplí tu deseo: te hice lo suficientemente fuerte para que consagraras la victoria para tu pueblo, es decir, te condecoré con el honor de pertenecer a mi raza." Exclamó el arma. Su voz no revelaba ningún tipo de emoción, sino que permanecía neutral a cualquier sentimiento. "Te di la oportunidad de forjar la historia y forjar tu espada, pronto serás igual que yo."

"¿Me volveré igual a… a una espada?"

"Todas las debilidades de la carne han sido reemplazadas por la fortaleza y el poder de tu magnífica arma. Te alimentas del odio que vive en tu corazón, satisfaciéndote sólo cuando derramas el néctar de la vida humana. Pronto te volverás una esencia, una entidad que vive en tu herramienta de combate ya que tu cuerpo terminará obsoleto ante tanto poder que obtendrás. Con una forma casi perfecta te tomarán los humanos para sus deseos pero, al igual que yo estoy haciendo ahora contigo, los poseerás tú a ellos y cumplirás tu voluntad. Así los darkin volveremos a renacer en todo su esplendor." Concluyó, con un halo de majestad.

"Me volveré un arma" susurró Irelia, sin digerir del todo aquella noticia. "Me volveré mi arma que manipulará a cualquier persona que ose tomarme".

Tragó saliva mientras asimilaba toda aquella información que entraba a borbotones en su cerebro. ¿Se volvería un darkin? Jamás había leído ni escuchado nada referente a esa raza, pero la sola idea de convertirse en un monstruo similar a aquel que la controlaba le transmitió un escalofrío que intensificó la ira que permanecía adherida a sus huesos. El miedo sólo atraía más ira. Todo atraía a la ira.

Ahora entendía que él era la razón por la cual su ira se descontrolaba, transformándola en un inhumano deseo de sangre y venganza que consumía a todos aquellos que tuvieran la mala suerte de estar cerca de ella. Justificada o no, aquella rabia era lo que la separaba de todas las personas, la que le concedía esas habilidades sobrenaturales y regeneraba eternamente todas sus heridas.

La ira era el alimento que le concedía la inmortalidad y el poder casi ilimitados.

La espada en sus manos vibró una vez más, complacida por ese último pensamiento que parecía ser el más acertado que había tenido la joven en aquel encuentro. Manipuló sus movimientos para que volviera a clavar el arma en la arena pero todavía no permitió que soltara la empuñadura.

"Puede llevarte meses, años o siglos convertirte en una darkin por completo… pero tarde o temprano lo serás." Concluyó la espada, retrotrayendo todas sus energías del cuerpo de Irelia, eliminando su poderosa influencia de su mente y permitiendo que recuperara su autonomía.

Pese a que sintió un gran alivio al recuperar el propio control de su ser pudo comprobar que, una vez que la presencia de Aatrox se hubo separado de ella por completo, había perdido todas sus energías. Como si hubiera consumido todas las fuerzas que poseía su cuerpo.

Sus rodillas cayeron sobre la arena, tratando de sostenerse del suelo ya que veía como todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas. Sus oídos emitieron agudos chillidos que la aturdían aún más y sus músculos se mostraban reticentes a responderle. Su propio cerebro parecía negarle sus normales facultades ya que sólo giraba en su cabeza la ira, esa misma ira gestada al contemplar aquella visión. Sólo podía pensar en la furia que la consumía pese a que su cuerpo humano luchaba en vano para no desmayarse.

Quiso volver a aferrarse de la espada mas ésta la rechazó, negándose a volver a estrechar contacto con ella. Aún sobre la arena sus rodillas flaquearon y todo su torso cayó con pesadez hacia atrás, sin las suficientes energías para volver a levantarse. Sus ojos empezaban a distorsionar todas las imágenes que recibían justo cuando le pareció que una figura descendía desde las nubes planeando con unas alas gigantescas y aterrizaba a su lado. Quería saber de qué se trataba mas su cuerpo no resistió más y cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada ni cuándo recupero su conciencia ya que, cuando despertó, lo hizo con tal exabrupto que le llevó tiempo que su cerebro lograra coordinar y ordenar sus ideas. Lo que sí sabía bien era la razón por la cual se había despertado: unas manos se habían deslizado por su cuerpo, tanteando sus ropas sin decoro y alertándola. Sus reflejos habían actuado con tanta rapidez que aquella persona no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y encontró una de sus manos atrapada por el fuerte agarre de Irelia.

Pese a que la noche se cernía sobre Shurima, pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer de cabellos negros y ondulados, piel bronceada y dientes que centellaban con la luz de la luna. Ésta empezó a forcejear con la joniana tratando de liberarse mas la joven no se lo permitió ya que aún sus pensamientos no se habían despejado del todo.

Pero una vez que lo hizo, notó que aquella mujer sostenía en su otra mano la bolsa con las serpientes de plata que le había entregado Miss Fortune. Comprendió entonces que trataba de robarle aunque esta vez fue ella misma quien reaccionó tarde ya que la mujer apoyó su cuerpo sobre su pierna izquierda para alzar la derecha con fuerza y golpear la quijada de Irelia, permitiendo así que ésta la liberase y saliera corriendo.

La joniana se incorporó de golpe mientras tanteaba su mandíbula, la cual parecía haber sido fracturada, mas poco le importó. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos que se regenerase además… además aquella maldita se había atrevido a hurtarle sus monedas. Pero lo pagaría muy caro.

La ira que había sentido antes de desmayarse se hizo presente en su ser, como si ésta nunca la hubiera abandonado y hubiera permanecido adormecida igual que ella. La visión de la batalla de El Placidium también volvió a ella y así todo su rencor y furor. Ah, no. Esa mujer no se saldría con la suya.

Salió corriendo detrás de ella, sorprendida al comprobar todo el trecho que esa ladrona había ganado en sólo unos segundos. Debía tratarse de una gran atleta ya que desplazarse a tanta velocidad sobre arena era sumamente difícil para cualquier persona. Claro que Irelia no cuenta dentro del término persona debido a que atravesó el espacio que las separaba hecha una furia, con una velocidad inhumana y rugiendo como si se tratase de un animal.

La mujer sintió su proximidad y, mientras se volteaba para encararse con ella, extendió su arma frente a ella y la lanzó hacia la joniana. Ésta herramienta se trataba de una especie de hélice color bronce que salió despedida con tal fuerza que, por más que la joven trató de esquivarla, sus delgadas y resistentes hojas le atravesaron el costado derecho del torso, cortando las venas y provocando que la sangre saliera despedida a borbotones.

Aquella arma viró en un ángulo y volvió hacia su dueña quien contempló, horrorizada, cómo Irelia seguía corriendo sin prestarle la mínima atención a aquella mortal herida que estaba tiñendo todo su cuerpo de color rojo. En un par de zancadas llegó hasta ella y, alzando su puño con fuerza, le asestó tal golpe en la mejilla que la mujer salió despedida varios metros hacia atrás. Se esforzó en incorporarse y clavó su mirada en la joniana justo cuando veía cómo el cuerpo de su oponente se regeneraba: sus propias tripas parecían reinsertarse en su lugar correspondiente y su piel volvía a cubrirla. De no ser por la ropa de ella que estaba tinta en sangre, se hubiera convencido de que en realidad no le había infligido daño alguno.

"¿Qué demonios eres?" preguntó la ladrona, incorporándose con rapidez. No era humana, ya lo había comprobado a la perfección, así que decidió lanzarle la bolsa de monedas para quitársela de encima. "Ahí tienes, ahora déjame"

"Ni creas que sólo eso servirá para calmarme" le advirtió Irelia, mientras contenía su rabia para articular esas palabras. "No volverás a cometer semejante atrevimiento"

Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquella amenaza, la hélice de su espalda comenzó a bailar a su alrededor y atacó directamente a aquella mujer. Ésta, con un rápido movimiento, concentró sus energías y creó un campo a su alrededor que le protegió de aquel ataque, mas su poder era tal que al bloquearlo lo destruyó y fue lanzada lejos por una onda expansiva. La joniana, en cambio, permanecía en su mismo lugar, acercándose con lentitud a aquella mujer segura de acabarla con el siguiente golpe.

La ladrona se incorporó como pudo y alzó los ojos contra la joven. Pese a que el miedo recorría cada fibra de su ser, le devolvió una mirada desafiante que sorprendió a la misma Irelia. Aún así, la ira no mermaba y se detuvo a unos centímetros donde se encontraba su víctima y estuvo a punto de matarla, pero algo se lo prohibió.

La arena que se encontraba justo debajo de sus pies se alzó en un montículo y adquirió la forma de un soldado que poseía las mismas dimensiones que la joniana, armado con una lanza de arena que utilizó para atravesar el estómago de su oponente. La joven retrocedió pero las hojas metálicas se lanzaron contra aquella extraña criatura, deshaciéndola. Sin embargo, la arena volvió a acumularse y dos soldados se alzaron para suplantar al caído, empuñando sus lanzas contra la agresora. Irelia no cabía en su sorpresa cuando otra criatura, la cual no estaba compuesta de arena, saltó con agilidad y, con un báculo, la golpeó con tal fuerza que salió despedida hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, llevando una mano a su vientre herido y a su costado derecho que había sido también impactado. Buscó con desesperación quién se había atrevido a infringirle tal daño y se encontró con un ser de más de dos metros de altura, cuyo cuerpo parecía el de un humano mas su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco dorado en forma de águila. ¿Acaso esa criatura tenía rostro de ave? No lo sabía, pero tampoco se puso a meditarlo, simplemente se lanzó contra él para acabarlo.

Sin embargo, ese ser gigantesco evadía con sorprendente agilidad cada movimiento de las hojas metálicas y, cada vez que alzaba su báculo, más soldados de arena se alzaban para atacarla. Pronto se vio rodeada por guerreros que, por más que deshacía a golpes, volvían a regenerarse y atravesaban su cuerpo. Irelia trataba de abrirse paso para acabar con aquella ladrona mas esa inmensa ave se lo prohibía, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Las lanzas perforaban cada parte de su ser, hasta que una ingresó por su ojo izquierdo y cortó de forma transversal su cerebro. Aquel ataque provocó que cayera rendida al suelo, mientras su sangre regaba la arena. Pese a eso, soldados no se detuvieron y la joniana debió sufrir aún más mientras perdía lentamente su consciencia. Y luego, la inundó el silencio.

* * *

 **Bien! Acá vuelvo después de 20 días que llevo sin publicar nada... lamento mucho haber desaparecido y aún más este capítulo ya que estoy segura que no es muy claro y, por lo menos yo, siento que carece de muchas cosas. Ocurre que me puse a pensar que el fic avanza demasiado lento y debería ponerle un poco más de "adrenalina" para que no pierda el hilo, ya que todos queremos que Irelia llegue a Noxus cuanto antes...**

 **Además me encuentro enamorada de un anime de mi infancia, Inuyasha, por lo tanto espero que me comprendan y me sigan apoyando como hasta entonces. Recuerden: dejen su review para criticarme o alabar mi belleza, siempre será bien recibido y perdón por el retraso!**


	13. Capítulo 9 - Shurima Parte 4: Gangrena

_Capítulo 9 – Shurima_

 _Cuarta Parte: Gangrena_

No supo con exactitud en qué momento, pero cuando hubo recuperado su conciencia tuvo la sensación de que ya la había restaurado hacía tiempo. De hecho, estaba casi convencida de que su cerebro no se había dormido en todo el período que permaneció desmayada, sino que seguía funcionando como si no necesitara descanso alguno. Su cuerpo era el que necesitaba reposar, pero sus pensamientos fluían a borbotones y procesaba toda la información que podía percibir a través de su oído y su olfato. Sus otros sentidos se hallaban aletargados junto con el resto de su organismo. Estaba inquieta e impotente, no tenía idea de qué había acontecido después de aquella pelea con el sujeto-águila donde había sido cercenada con esos imbatibles soldados de arena.

Debido a que no tenía noción alguna de dónde se encontraba ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, conforme consigo misma sabiendo que le sería imposible morir, se puso a meditar. Recordó cómo había intentado asesinar a aquella mujer sólo por robarle su bolsa de monedas y sintió cómo el remordimiento le mordió el pecho. ¡Sólo eran unas míseras serpientes de plata! ¿Realmente casi asesina a una persona por eso? Sabía que la situación en Shurima no era favorable y menos para sus patriotas, ¿y aún así trató de matar a alguien por monedas, cuando ella permanecía viva a pesar de no ingerir alimento ni bebida alguna? La ira la había consumido, esa ira que le había transmitido Aatrox al revivir la escena de El Placidium. Esa ira que, luego de arrasar con todo, desaparecía dejándola con el remordimiento y la angustia.

Sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido al ver la batalla desde otro punto de vista. Consumida por su anterior rabia no lo había notado, pero ahora éste resurgía desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la última fibra nerviosa de su lengua: la repulsión. Cuando tuvo que pelear no lo había sentido, cuando lo revivió tampoco. ¿Por qué ahora sí lo sentía? Porque no estaba consumida por la rabia. La ira era aquella arma que la estaba separando de todos los seres humanos… y ahora que miraba como uno de ellos entendía por qué en Jonia todos le temían. Tenía las manos tintas en sangre y tripas, ¡demonios, su arma había adquirido ese color carmesí metálico por eso! Era desagradable, mirarla era como recordar los rostros de las personas torturadas por ella misma, era recordar la desgracia que habían sufrido.

 _"Irelia, ¿nunca te has arrepentido de algo?"_ rememoró, cuando sus pensamientos le llevaron al momento donde Riven le había hecho aquella pregunta.

Sí que se arrepentía y mucho. Ahora lamentaba abandonar a Riven quien, pese a su terrible confesión, se había mostrado siempre prudente, bondadosa y hasta amable… ¡Y tenía en frente suyo a la asesina de todos sus amigos! ¡A la persona que había despedazado ejércitos enteros, consumidos por una ira insaciable! Se arrepentía, claro que se arrepentía. Aún así la pregunta más importante de todas trataba de evitar el centro de sus pensamientos pero terminó cayendo en ellos: ¿Se arrepentía de salvar Jonia?

"¿Y bien? ¿Has podido deshacerte por fin de ella?" inquirió una voz femenina en el exterior, ante la cual Irelia prestó suma atención ignorando sus pensamientos. Reconoció en ella a la misma ladrona que había tratado de asesinar.

"Buenos días, Sivir, ¿cómo has estado?" replicó otra voz, masculina y grave, con un notorio sarcasmo. La joniana se sorprendió al comprobar que el dueño de esa voz, por el volumen utilizado, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. "Bonito día, ¿no crees?"

"No me vengas con cortesías a esta altura" le cortó la mujer, con desdén. Sin embargo, pareció rectificarse ya que luego añadió con un dejo de burla: "y todos los días son iguales en Shurima, pero si quieres educación, puedo dedicarte un _woof woof_ cada mañana"

Sintió cómo el hombre soltaba un profundo suspiro y lanzaba hacia la joniana su fuerte aliento que logró despeinarla un poco. Olfateó un poco y se aturdió al comprobar que olía similar a la mismísima arena. ¿Acaso se la comía?

"Entonces, ¿pudiste hacer algo?" reiteró la mujer, con notable impaciencia.

"Temo que es inmortal, Sivir, no puedo deshacerme de ella" respondió el sujeto, son una simpleza y parsimonia tal que alteró a la aludida.

"¿Me estás queriendo decir que esa psicótica puede recuperar su conciencia en cualquier momento e intentar matarme de vuelta? ¿Para eso te sirven todos tus libros y tus experimentos, Nasus?" exclamó exasperada, dando una fuerte patada al suelo.

"Ha recuperado su conciencia hace ya dos días" repuso éste con la misma calma y tranquilidad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sivir.

 _"¿Qué?"_ se preguntó Irelia, atenta a cada palabra que esas dos personas se intercambiaban.

"Recuperó la conciencia una hora después que Azir la trajo hasta aquí, exasperado igual que tu al no poder acabarla. Durante todo este tiempo he utilizado mis poderes para tratar de envejecer su cuerpo, pero sólo consigo aletargarlo e inhibir algunos de sus sentidos."

"¿Cuáles sentidos?"

"Vista, tacto y gusto"

"Vista, tacto y gusto" repitió, digiriendo esas palabras. Luego cayó en la cuenta de qué significaban y su voz se alteró aún más. "¿Eso quiere decir que su oído y olfato permanecen intactos? ¿Acaso nos está escuchando ahora mismo?"

Irelia respiró profundo, sabiéndose descubierta. Le generaba mucha curiosidad ese sujeto llamado Nasus, más aún al comprobar con sus palabras que había permanecido durante días al lado suyo, tratando de envejecer su cuerpo, incluso ahora mismo evitaba que ella recuperara sus propias facultades. Mas, ¿qué partido tomaría ahora? ¿Qué le haría?

"Nasus, ¿pero qué demonios? ¡Ese monstruo escuchó toda nuestra conversación!"

"Aún así no puede hacer nada al respecto" repuso este, bajando el tono de su voz para tratar de tranquilizar a la mujer. "He estado reflexionando y, a pesar de que estaría sumamente encantado de pasar toda la eternidad aquí sentado aletargando a esta persona, he decidido quitarle mi influencia y dialogar con ella"

Podía sentirse en el aire cómo Sivir pretendía protestar en su contra, cómo suspiraba y bramaba furiosa ante aquella sugerencia, pero no dijo palabra alguna para contrariarlo. Le llevó varios minutos dominarse a sí misma mas lo logró con éxito y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

 _"Como preparándose para atacar ante cualquier inconveniente que surja"_ pensó Irelia, mientras contaba los segundos para que Nasus la liberara y volviera a la normalidad.

Para su sorpresa no sintió nada. Había esperado que fuera una influencia avasallante como lo había sido el mismo Aatrox, mas éste poseía un aura muy distinta ya que lo único que sintió fue una inmensa tranquilidad como señal de que ya podía recuperar sus facultades. Comprobó que aquel sujeto no sólo había aletargado su cuerpo, sino que había sido el responsable de eliminar la ira y el odio que la consumía. Esa era la razón por la cual había optado por dialogar.

Empezó por mover sus dedos y luego sus brazos, tanteando dónde se encontraba. Supo que estaba recostada sobre una tabla hecha de un material duro, probablemente una mesa de madera, pero aun así no sentía ninguna molestia en sus músculos. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el gusto de la arena sobre su lengua, seguro habían entrado granos en su boca mientras peleaba con los soldados de arena, y por último abrió sus ojos. Soltó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa ante la primera imagen que veía después de varios días.

Una inmensa cúpula se alzaba encima de ella, adornada con un gigantesco vitreaux que ilustraba, en tonalidades beige, marrón, carmín y dorado, cómo varias personas caminaban hacia un disco solar que alcanzaba con sus rayos toda Shurima. Incluso los propios rayos de febo, quien se asomaba envidioso por aquel arte, parecían opacos ante tanta belleza.

Bajó su cabeza y se encontró con una increíble biblioteca, tan grande que no podía hallar su final en el horizonte. Aquellos muebles almacenaban libros tan antiguos que habían varias hojas y pergaminos sembrados en el suelo, amarillentos y casi comidos por las polillas. Le saltó un gran deseo por salvarlos mas, ¿por cuál empezaría? Había miles de ellos desperdigados por todos lados y todos los lugares parecían ocupados y abarrotados.

Recién ahí prestó atención en las dos personas que estaban hablando antes. Reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al comprobar que el sujeto que la había mantenido aletargada durante tanto tiempo era un hombre que medía más de dos metros de altura cuya cabeza era la correspondiente a un chacal. Llevaba una extraña armadura en el cuerpo y en su mano derecha cargaba un arma similar a un hacha, salvo que ésta tenía distinto filo y se veía mucho más pesada. Detrás suyo, oculta casi por completo de su mirada y de la luz del sol, se encontraba la ladrona denominada antes por el nombre de Sivir. Tal como se lo había imaginado, permanecía en posición de combate empuñando su extraña arma.

Se sentó cruzando sus piernas y mantuvo el silencio unos minutos, tanteando si le correspondía a ella empezar a hablar. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, inspiró con fuerza y habló con la mayor cortesía y dulzura que pudo:

"Buenos días" saludó, observando con atención sus reacciones. "Mi nombre es Irelia y soy una joniana. Busco atravesar el desierto de Shurima para llegar al Monte Targon y de allí hacia Noxus." Tragó saliva y clavó su mirada sobre la joven. "Lamento mucho haber tratado de matarte, es sólo que no me hallaba en mis cabales… estaba enojada y enfurecida porque reviví un hecho del pasado que trastornó mucho mi ser y me descontrolé por una estupidez. Te pido perdón."

"¿Así de simple?" inquirió Sivir, alzando su mentón con altivez y orgullo. "Trataste de empalarme con esa arma tan extraña y así de simple voy a aceptar tus disculpas. Muy bien."

"Sivir, por favor" pidió el inmenso hombre-chacal con su voz profunda. "Espera a que termine de hablar, nos estaba por comentar bajo qué circunstancias llegó a Shurima y cómo posee la inmortalidad"

Irelia abrió los ojos sorprendida, no pensaba decirles nada referente a eso. Aquel gigante Nasus había llevado la pequeña conversación hacia el punto que realmente le interesaba con una sutileza aplastante. En cualquier situación se hubiera negado, pero sintiendo que debía ofrecerle una disculpa contundente a la mujer, comenzó a contar su historia.

Inició con la invasión noxiana-zaunita, contó cada una de las miserias y crueldades que tuvo que soportar su gente durante quince largos años de matanzas y enfermedades mortales. Contó cómo su padre había muerto por un virus misterioso y letal que consumió hasta la última molécula de vida de su cuerpo, dejándole a su hija su extraña arma. Luego pasó a la decisiva batalla de El Placidium, su encuentro con Aatrox y su transformación. Aclaró cómo, a medida que iba viajando, descubría nuevas aptitudes que la iban separando del resto de los seres humanos y trató de explicarles que la ira era el alimento de su inmortalidad. Al final de todo les contó de su hermano Zelos y la razón por la cual se había propuesto recorrer todo Valoran si fuera necesario.

Cuando terminó, contempló el rostro de sus oyentes: Sivir había relajado su postura ofensiva y permanecía apoyada contra una de las bibliotecas, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza a Irelia mientras digería toda la historia. Nasus también había estado observándola a los ojos con detenimiento mas, cuando escuchó la historia del hermano de la joven, se sentó en una silla y, apoyando el mentón en una de sus manos, permaneció pensativo.

La joven esperó con paciencia que alguno de los dos le diera alguna devolución de su relato, manteniendo el silencio y contando mentalmente los segundos para distraerse.

"Bueno… esa es una historia" concluyó Sivir, largando todo el aire que había inspirado. "Tu vida es intensa"

"Algo" sonrió con simpatía.

"Por lo menos no eres una ascendida como Xerath o Renekton, eso sí que me hubiera preocupado bastante."

"Perdona, ¿de quienes hablas?"

"Olvídalo, no es importante." Repuso Sivir, haciendo un gesto con su mano para cambiar de tema.

Ambas guardaron silencio y esperaron la devolución de Nasus, quien permanecía en la misma posición pensando y repensando todo lo que la joven había dicho. Estuvieron varios minutos aguardándolo hasta que de pronto éste se irguió cuán alto era, apoyó su pesada hacha a un costado y miró a la joniana:

"Estimada Irelia, he estado pensando que había leído en algún libro o pergamino lo que habías comentado: existió una raza llamada darkin que, si mal no recuerdo, estaba compuesta por sólo cinco individuos" comentó, avanzando hacia uno de los muebles y rebuscando entre los antiquísimos archivos aquel al que se estaba refiriendo. Tardó varios minutos hasta que encontró el que buscaba. "Ah, es afortunado ser tan ordenado. Según este libro, escrito por mi antecesor en mi ardua labor…"

"Disculpa pero, ¿cuál es tu labor?" interrumpió Irelia."

"Soy un curador, encargado del análisis detallista del arte y de su restauración, a su vez archivista y copiador de manuscritos y pergaminos con demasiados años encima como para continuar en este mundo." Explicó con su voz cargada de orgullo y solemnidad. Alzó el libro que tenía en sus manos frente a sus propios ojos y añadió: "este libro data de milenios atrás, pero he procurado su restauración por completo y he agregado algunos detalles que su autor había olvidado. Como llegué a considerarme uno de sus grandes amigos, utilicé ese título para hacerle unos minúsculos cambios." Sonrió, mostrando sus filosos dientes lobunos.

"¿Miles de años?"

"No sé si lo has notado, pero tanto Nasus como Azir, el palomo que te atacó para salvarme la vida, son ascendidos del Disco Solar, el cuál les otorgó el poder de semidioses inmortales, bla bla bla" explicó Sivir, anteponiendo su simple descripción a todo el largo sermón que sabía que soltaría Nasus ante aquella pregunta. "En fin, explica bien qué es eso de los darkin".

"Como ya he dicho, eran una raza conformada por sólo cinco individuos cuyos nombres no han sobrevivido en el historia. Se creía que eran las almas de dioses crueles y sanguinarios que bajaban a la tierra y adherían su esencia junto con la de un arma. Así, todo ser humano que la tocase obtendría un poder ilimitado que le permitía cumplir con sus más negros deseos. Sin embargo, los darkin iban consumiendo su alma y su mente con lentitud a medida que la ira y el deseo de venganza invadía a los humanos, poseyendo su cuerpo por completo."

Nasus tomó un respiro ante el cual Irelia se estremeció, reconociendo en aquellas palabras la terrible verdad que había escuchado de Aatrox. Ella se estaba transformando en un darkin.

El lector dio vuelta varias páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y continuó narrando con su voz grave y profunda:

"Aun así, cuatro de esos cinco darkin han muerto por razones desconocidas. Hay hipótesis que dicen que, una vez que los cinco tuvieron un cuerpo físico, lucharon hasta que sólo uno quedó en pie. Otros creen que un valeroso guerrero había descubierto el secreto que los condenaba, pero había muerto en el intento de salvar a Valoran de esa temible raza. En concreto, no se sabe mucho de ellos" concluyó, cerrando aquel libro y devolviéndolo a su lugar original. "Pero eso explicaría la constante radiación de energía que sentía un par de días atrás. Como una onda expansiva que llamaba a alguien pero que no me permitía identificarla para seguirla."

"¡Exacto!" exclamó Irelia. "Esa extraña vibración me hizo caminar varios días… y allí me encontré con Aatrox, que en realidad es una curiosa espada dentada que tomó control de mi cuerpo para hablarme. Y decirme que terminaré siendo una darkin como él" murmuró, bajando el tono de su voz a medida que terminaba la oración, melancólica consigo misma.

"Ah, ya veo. Por eso mismo envié a Sivir hasta ahí, esperando que me diera alguna noticia al respecto… y que me comprara algún libro exótico en el mercado negro el cual todavía no llegó a mis manos" masculló, clavando su mirada en la aludida.

"No me digas nada, vi ese maldito libro que querías pero no me alcanzaba el dinero que me diste… entonces la vi a ella medio muerta en el lugar que me habías indicado y me acerqué para ver si tenía dinero." Explicó, cruzándose de brazos. "Tenía varias serpientes de plata, las cuales cotizan muy bien en Valoran, así que decidí tomarlas e ir a conseguirte lo que me pedías cuando ella saltó como una fiera para matarme."

"Ah" murmuró Irelia, conociendo bien la historia y sonrojándose un poco.

"Sin embargo, ahí estaba el gran Emperador de Shurima para restablecer el orden de las arenas e impartir justicia" anunció una voz grave y majestuosa que entró súbitamente al recinto.

Se trataba del mismo hombre con cabeza de halcón que le había atacado para proteger a Sivir. Ahora podía verlo mejor, con un enorme casco dorado que cubría su rostro aviar, un enorme báculo blandiendo en su mano derecha y sus manos suplantadas por garras. Tenía la misma altura que Nasus, pero emitía mucha más solemnidad que el otro.

"Veo que has despertado a la falsa ascendida" comentó de forma despectiva, clavando su mirada sobre la joven. "Pues bien, semi-deidad suplante, ¿qué razón tenías para atacar de forma tan cruel a mi querida tataratataratataratataratatara nieta?"

"No es una ascendida, puedes estar tranquilo" le explicó Sivir, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más dulce ahora que estaba aquella criatura presente. "Al parecer sufre una transformación que no corresponde al Disco Solar sino a una raza de darkin, los cuales se creen que son crueles deidades, que la llevará a la inmortalidad."

"¡Ah! Lo sabía, el Disco Solar tiene otro criterio" suspiró, aliviado. Al saber aquella información, se mostró mucho más amable con la joven.

"Lamento mucho lo ocurrido" reiteró Irelia. "Es que… estaba enfurecida y tu tomaste las serpientes de plata que tenía y-"

"¡Sivir! No tenía la más mínima idea de que le habías hurtado sus efectos personales" exclamó sorprendido, mirando a la aludida con desaprobación.

"¡Necesitaba dinero para comprarle un libro a Nasus!" se defendió la mujer, mirando a su vez al aludido. Éste sólo levantó sus hombros en señal de comprender y añadió: "Pero aquí está su bolsa, no te preocupes, pensaba devolvérsela si es que no trataba de asesinarme de vuelta."

"Ay, mujer, mujer, ¿no tienes suficiente dinero con todas las tumbas que profanas?"

"¡Pero era para un valioso libro que me había pedido Nasus!"

Irelia soltó una pequeña risita ante aquella escena tan bizarra. Aquella mujer entablaba una discusión familiar con una persona de enormes dimensiones y rostro de halcón con tanta naturalidad que era cómico. En cambio Nasus, algo hastiado por aquellas escenas que se reiteraban con mucha frecuencia, emitió un gran suspiro.

La joniana miró hacia el techo tratando de reflexionar sobre la lectura de aquel libro y cuánto se semejaba con la realidad, pero la belleza del vitreaux volvió a llamar su atención y quedó obnubilada observándolo durante varios segundos.

"Ah, veo que te gusta" murmuró Nasus a su lado, con satisfacción. "Me ha costado muchos años, pero estoy muy orgulloso de él. Combiné el antiguo arte shurimano con algunos conceptos del gótico noxiano y el rococó demaciano… y si podés observar con detenimiento estoy seguro de que encontrarás varios detalles arquitectónicos jonios en los costados" le iba señalando, con una evidente pasión por su creación y el arte.

"Si una increíble obra, querido Nasus, pero recuerdo haberte comentado mis deseos de que cambiaras aquella cúpula y pusieras un vitreaux en honor a mi ascensión. Es cuestión de moverlo para otro lugar, sencillo" pidió, con una voz dulce que cayó como un trueno sobre el curador.

"Pero Su Excelencia, moverlo después de siglos en aquel lugar podría causar que se resquebrajase alguna parte y se arruinara para siempre."

"No te preocupes, puedo hacer ese arduo trabajo por ti" comentó Sivir, entrando en la conversación. "Sólo les costara ochocientas serpientes de plata"

Nasus, al ver cómo el emperador consideraba la oferta, retrocedió dos pasos y, llevándose una mano a la altura de donde estaba su corazón, suplicó:

"Su Excelencia, por favor, ese vitreaux es uno de los valiosos testimonios que quedan del antiguo arte shurimano. Además, nadie más que su humilde servidor se ha atrevido a combinar el gusto noxiano y el demaciano en una misma obra, tan sublime bajo la magnificencia de nuestro caído imperio. Majestad, este exquisito vitreaux habría costado una vida entera a cualquier ser humano."

Sivir escuchó sus palabras con suma atención, asintiendo con su cabeza. Se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos más y, mirando a Azir, agregó:

"Mejor que sean mil quinientas serpientes de plata"

El emperador soltó un suspiro de indignación, molesto por el elevadísimo costo que le saldría deshacerse de aquella cúpula mientras que el curador soltó un sollozo tan lastimero que conmovió el corazón de Irelia.

Ésta, una vez que vio aquella atmósfera tan agradable y fraternal, tosió para llamar un poco la atención y les anunció:

"Una vez más, puesto que todavía no las han aceptado, quiero pedirles disculpas. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido y les agradezco que hayan tenido la bondad de comunicarse conmigo. Es el momento de partir, sólo les pediría que me indicaran hacia dónde queda el Monte Targon y, si no es mucha molestia, me devuelvan mi bolsa, necesito de ella para proseguir mi viaje."

"Aquí tienes" y Sivir le tendió su dinero. "Ah, y acepto tus disculpas. Se nota que no eres mala persona, pero si no controlas esa ira terminarás realizando acciones de las cuales te arrepentirás." Le aconsejó con gran nobleza y esa mirada llena de orgullo que tenía. "Que tengas un buen viaje".

"No te despidas de ella, Sivir, deberás acompañarla hasta el Monte Targon" le contó Azir, con esa simple dulzura que utilizaba para comunicar sus órdenes.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

"Ya me escuchaste. Tú le hurtaste sus pertenecías y la desquiciaste, ahora tú la acompañas."

"No es necesario, tengo una gran orientación" se apresuró a decir Irelia, notando el enorme disgusto que se había grabado en el rostro de la mujer.

"No, no. No siempre puedo ser permisivo con ella, como mi discípula debe aprender."

"Claro, todo yo, ¡todo yo!" exclamó la aludida y pasó a imitar la voz de Azir: "Sivir, acompaña a Irelia al Monte Targon, Sivir no uses a mis soldados de arena para asaltar una caravana, Sivir deja de robar los tesoros de mi tumba…" se quejó, tomando su arma y saliendo refunfuñando de la biblioteca.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó el Emperador, dando un golpecito en el suelo con su báculo, señal evidente de que se encontraba satisfecho. "Sólo te pediré que aguardes hasta mañana antes de que partan, Irelia, así ella tendrá el suficiente tiempo para preparar a sus hombres ya que seguro aprovechará el viaje para hacer alguna de las suyas, como siempre" explicó.

La joven asintió con su cabeza, algo contrariada por aquel retraso pero agradecida por aquella cortesía. Iba a darle sus gracias cuando éste tomó su brazo con fuerza entre las garras de su mano derecha y tiró de ella hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del dorado casco del emperador. Este, con un imperio que no había demostrado hasta ahora, le susurró suavemente:

"Por si aún no lo has notado, puedo sentir la presencia de Sivir doquiera que ella se encuentre. Puedo sentir si está cabalgando, si está durmiendo, si tiene hambre o si una mujer se lanza a matarla hecha una fiera. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? En cuestión de segundos puedo estar allí para ayudarla, así que cualquier tentativa que tengas contra ella lo sabré y yo mismo procuraré encontrar la forma de quitarte la vida, aunque me cueste años, siglos o milenios."

Soltó su brazo de la misma forma abrupta con la cual lo había tomado, Alzó su gran pecho y dirigió una última mirada sobre Irelia quien, sorprendida por aquella súbita amenaza, asintió de forma casi imperceptible su cabeza. El gran pico de Azir imitó su gesto y el emperador se dio vuelta, retirándose de la biblioteca con la misma solemnidad y majestuosidad que lo había caracterizado tantos siglos atrás.

* * *

 **Fin del arco de Shurima.**

 **(Por fin, ya se me acabaron los títulos que rimaban con Colmena, Condena, Arena y Gangrena)**

 **Así es, por fin terminó ese maldito desierto e Irelia se encuentra rumbo a Noxus! Sé que me va a costar mucho describir todo lo que tengo en mente ya que van a aparecer muuuuchos champs y la cosa va a costar un poquito... además voy a tener que leer muchos lore para que la cosa quede lo mejor posible (:c)**

 **En fin, quería preguntarle a la tribuna si le gustó la idea del arco y de los títulos con rimas, porque estaba pensando de hacer un arco de Noxus ya que va a durar un par de capítulos... ¿Qué opina la tribuna? ¿La tribuna quiere arcos? ¿La tribuna quiere acción? ¿La tribuna quiere verme desnuda? ¡Todo por ustedes, mi adorada tribuna! Dejad vuestros reviews al respecto c:**


	14. Capítulo 10 - Objetivo a la vista

_Capítulo 10 – Objetivo a la vista_

Irelia permaneció en la biblioteca con Nasus, en parte porque se sentía atraída por la gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos que allí había y en parte porque se sabía vigilada. Luego de las amenazadoras palabras de Azir había decidido no dar motivo alguno de sospecha y dejar que la vigilasen con toda la tranquilidad que quisieran.

Para su suerte el hombre-chacal era muy agradable y no había mostrado la misma desconfianza que el emperador, por lo cual pudo relacionarse bien. Le indicó donde se encontraban ciertos libros jonios, los cuales procuraba volver a guardar en el lugar preciso donde estaban, trató de ayudarle con algunos dialectos antiguos y hasta le comentó algunas cuestiones sobre las antiguas técnicas de combate de Jonia. El curador era un personaje de increíble erudición y siempre dispuesto a escuchar antes que comentar, lo cual permitía que Irelia se abriera aún más a él.

Permanecieron conversando hasta casi la mañana ya que ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de dormir ni de ingerir alimento alguno. Se encontraban sentados uno enfrente del otro, con aquella mesa donde había reposado la joven de por medio, abarrotada de pergaminos que habían leído juntos. Se encontraban en silencio, un silencio de comodidad en el cual ambos repasaban en su mente algún tema que les hubiera faltado para exponerlo y mantener otros agradables minutos conversando.

Fue Nasus quien quebró el silencio y, con su voz profunda y tranquila, le espetó:

"Irelia, si mal no recuerdo, en tu relato habías comentado que la razón por la cual saliste de Jonia fue para obtener noticias de tu hermano"

"Así es" afirmó la aludida, reprimiendo la melancolía que le generaba aquel tema. "Sé que hay demasiadas probabilidades de que haya muerto en el camino, ya que sólo habían dos puertos en los cuales podía aparcar: Noxus o Ciudad Bandle. Era imposible que terminara en Noxus, así que decidí ir por Ciudad Bandle, atravesar la selva de Kumungu y el desierto de Shurima. Estoy segura que él utilizaría ese recorrido."

"Sin embargo" repuso Nasus, pronunciando las palabras con suma lentitud como meditándolas mientras las iba diciendo, "si yo estuviera en una misión diplomática de la cual depende el futuro de un país, tomaría el camino más corto."

"Entrar a Noxus en época de guerra debía de ser muy complicado y más aún siendo jonio…"

"Complicado pero no imposible." Le cortó el curador, haciendo que Irelia reflexionara. Luego preguntó: "¿tu hermano era mozo de talento?"

"Ah, y no sabes cuanto" suspiró la joven, recostándose sobre la silla donde estaba sentada. "Era de esas personas que poseía un increíble magnetismo que atraía a todos, un aura de simpatía que siempre te hacía sentir cómodo con él. Aún así era un sargento astuto y sabía aprovechar tanto las buenas oportunidades como las malas. Era de esa clase de personas que sólo se ven una vez en la vida"

"Precisamente. Entrar a una ciudad de la índole de Noxus es complicado pero no imposible para una mente sagaz. Quizás tu hermano decidió cortar camino por ahí… ¿acaso Jonia no tiene otro puerto en el este?"

"Me temo que los noxianos fueron más listos y lo sitiaron con rapidez. Sabían que esa era nuestra única salvación… claro, eso y una psicótica levantada de su presunta muerte que aniquiló a todos" bufó.

Nasus apoyó su mentón sobre su mano derecha y quedó meditando durante varios segundos. Aquella historia, de alguna manera, le resultaba familiar. Remota pero familiar.

"¿Sabes? Mi hermano también era sargento" soltó de la nada, irguiéndose en su silla, estirándose cuán alto era. "Era un gran soldado, dueño de un magnetismo similar al que has nombrado, lo cual permitió que se afianzara mejor entre sus subordinados y escalara de posiciones con facilidad." Explicó. Irelia asintió con la cabeza, sin dudas la descripción de esa persona encajaba bien junto con la de Zelos. Él continuó: "Ah, no te das una idea de lo que era Shurima cuando rebosaba de esplendor, pero aún en medio de toda esa gloria el resplandecía por sí solo. No te das una idea de cuánto lo extraño."

"¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?"

"Renekton"

La joven quedó pensativa unos momentos, ya había escuchado ese nombre. ¡Claro! Sivir había lo había nombrado junto con otro… el cual no recordaba bien, pero sí recordaba que había sido pronunciado junto con la palabra "ascendido".

"¿Cómo murió?"

"Ojalá hubiera muerto" bufó Nasus. Y se dispuso a explicar: "hace miles de años, cuando todavía éramos simples humanos, un terrible mal amenazaba Shurima. Su destrucción era inminente, pero aún así mi hermano luchaba y se esforzaba en encontrarle una solución. Recurrió a mi para pedirme que buscara en los antiguos pergaminos algún milagro, algún túnel secreto, algún refugio seguro… y lo logré." Suspiró, sin dejo alguno de orgullo. "Encontré la leyenda del Disco Solar que concedía increíbles poderes y, puesto que no teníamos otra alternativa, decidimos ponerla en práctica… así fue como ambos ascendimos."

Se tomó una pausa mientras tragaba saliva y meditaba. Irelia esperó con paciencia a que volviera al mundo real mas no daba señal alguna de querer volver, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

"¿Y qué ocurrió con Shurima?"

"Logramos salvarla mas… mas Renekton enloqueció por completo. La furia lo dominó y aún lo domina ya que se encuentra por alguna parte de Shurima, pensando la forma más sencilla de asesinarme, aunque su mente se halla vuelto tan obtusa y banal."

La aparición repentina de Sivir a la biblioteca hizo que ambos detuvieran su conversación. No porque Nasus quisiera ocultarle algo, sino que hablar de aquel tema le generaba tal incomodidad que la primera oportunidad de abandonarlo le pareció perfecta.

"Irelia, mis hombres ya están preparados para partir." Anunció.

"Perfecto" repuso la aludida, poniéndose de pie y tanteando sus ropas. Tenía la bolsa con su dinero y su alforja pero le estaba faltando algo primordial: "Disculpen pero, ¿dónde dejaron mi arma?"

"Ah, cierto, me olvidaba de aquel detalle." Murmuró Nasus, mientras se acercaba a un mueble y sacaba la hélice de Irelia, la cual había permanecido unida en un bloque.

La joven soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que ésta había perdido aquel color rojo sangre que había adquirido durante las batallas jonias y había recuperado su neutral color metálico. Antes de que dijera nada, el curador se apresuró a explicarse:

"Debo admitir que tu arma me llama mucho la atención, Irelia, por lo cual me tomé la libertad de experimentar con ella a ver qué ocurría… entenderás que, después de haberle enseñado a Sivir una táctica infalible como ese escudo protector, al enterarme que alguien había podido destruirlo con facilidad, tuve curiosidad por ver cuál era aquella poderosa arma. No le he hecho nada malo, sólo ejercí un poco de mis poderes espirituales en ella y tomó ese color."

"Ah, Nasus, no sabes cuán agradecida estoy contigo" le sonrió, tomándolos a los dos por sorpresa. En cuanto la hélice sintió la proximidad de la joven, se quebró en sus cuatro hojas que danzaron alrededor de ella, como dándole la bienvenida. Luego se adhirieron a su espalda como siempre. "De acuerdo, Sivir, marchemos"

* * *

La marcha por el desierto fue un verdadero hastío para Irelia. Ahora que ya no debía preocuparse por su alimentación ni por su descanso sufría una gran impaciencia cuando todo el séquito de Sivir se detenía para armar sus toldos y descansar. Llevaba consigo diez hombres que, a su vez, montaban diez camellos que también debían reposar. Ella se esforzaba por imitar el lento caminar de los animales, pero siempre terminaba exasperada.

Por suerte los vientos áridos que nacían del Monte Targon y que bajaban hacia toda Shurima no eran tan intensos a esa altura, ya que obtenían velocidad a medida que viajaban en dirección sur por el desierto. Eso explicaba el por qué cuando estaba en Sai con Riven se había levantado una repentina ventisca que había concluido en una gran tormenta de arena. Por lo menos a esa altura del recorrido el calor no era tan intenso ni las noches eran tan frías. La proximidad con las montañas había permitido nivelar un poco la brecha de amplitud térmica.

Les costó toda una dolorosa semana llegar hasta su destino. Tres días antes ya se había podido vislumbrar el Monte Targon, lo cual hizo que la impaciencia de Irelia aumentara, mas continuó tragándose su impotencia. Cuando las arenas empezaban a perderse y la aparición de numerosas rocas les indicaba el inicio de la ladera, Sivir detuvo a su séquito y anunció:

"Hasta aquí llegamos, Irelia. Ahora que estás en los Pisos Tumultuosos tienes que seguir hacia el noreste desde este punto." Le explicó, señalándole el camino. Y agregó: "Este territorio pertenece a la tribu Rakkor, unos guerreros brutos y arcaicos que retan a cualquier persona que pase por aquí para pelear. Te diría que tengas cuidado, pero sé que es inútil. Calculo que mientras no se te ocurra escalar el Monte Targon estarás de maravilla."

"Muchas gracias, Sivir, te lo agradezco" le sonrió la joven, alegre de que por fin se encontrara libre. Echó un vistazo hacia el invisible camino que tenía que recorrer entre las rocas y murmuró: "¿Te debo algo por esto?"

"Olvídalo" repuso ésta, tomando las riendas de su montura y obligándola a dar la vuelta para marcharse. "No te ofendas, pero después del susto que me has dado no quiero nada de ti."

"Tranquila, puedo vivir con eso" rió la joniana. "Adiós, Sivir"

"Adiós"

De aquella forma tan seca se despidieron. De hecho, fue mucho más amable de lo que la joven se había imaginado ya que había atentado contra su vida y ahora la había acompañado hasta allí. No tenía nada que reprocharles.

Empezó a trepar por la ladera de los cerros que se alzaban ante ella. Primero con mucho cuidado y luego con una ansiedad pasmosa que había quedado reprimida durante aquellos siete infernales días. Saltaba con la agilidad de un carnero y, como el viento árido secaba las rocas, no corría riesgo alguno de resbalarse. Le tomó sólo un día trepar hasta las montañas hasta encontrarse en los Pisos Tumultuosos propiamente dicho. Su nombre estaba bien puesto ya que el recorrido era tan irregular que nunca sus dos pies estaban en la misma altura. Sin embargo la libertad de brincar por todos lados le produjo tal felicidad que poco le importaba y se limitaba a disfrutar aquella habilidad que había desarrollado su transformación a darkin.

Llevaba tres días recorriendo aquel rocoso relieve cuando un hombre se plantó frente a ella y, armado sólo con una lanza y un escudo, exclamó:

"Mujer de tierras desconocidas, retrocede o enfréntate a la ira del poderoso Vulcanus"

"Caballero, tiene que haber un error, yo sólo estoy circulando por aquí de forma pacífica con la mera intención de llegar a Noxus." Repuso con una relajada cortesía, procurando dulcificar al guerrero. "Dispense, pero no siento deseo alguno de entablar combate con usted"

"Pelearé con toda criatura que se planté delante de mí, quiera o no" Anunció golpeando la base de su lanza contra el suelo. Acto seguido la enristro apuntándola contra el pecho de la joven y corrió a ella.

Irelia, al no tener el más mínimo interés en pelear con aquel hombre, y mucho menos herirlo, decidió tomarlo como un juego y recordó las viejas enseñanzas de su padre. Tácticas sencillas pero vitales que había aprendido para combatir utilizando la propia fuerza de su oponente. En los Pisos Tumultuosos se acumulaban muchas corrientes, lo cual provocaba que el viento variara constantemente de dirección con una increíble fuerza. En aquel preciso instante el viento soplaba en forma contraria a la carga del guerrero, lo cual aminoraba su carrera y obstaculizaba su visión. La joven no tuvo problema alguno en atrapar la lanza entre sus brazos y asestar un fuerte rodillazo en el escudo de aquel hombre, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

El guerrero sólo lastimó su espalda al impactar contra las rocas ya que el escudo había recibido todo el daño. La joven suspiró aliviada y, confiando en que eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para deshacerse de él, le ayudó a levantarse y le devolvió su lanza.

"Noble Vulcanus, sería un grandísimo honor para mi entablar combate nuevamente con usted, pero el tiempo me apremia y temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión" sonrió, dejándolo atrás con una mueca de sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

Continuó su recorrido corriendo y saltando; al no sentir fatiga alguna, jamás se cansaba de estar haciéndolo. Sólo se detuvo una vez cuando divisó un río y decidió asearse… ah, y cuando otros guerreros quisieron retarla, siguiendo el mismo destino que el primero.

 _Lástima_ , se dijo para sí misma. _Si tuvieran un poco de técnica los rakkorianos serían buenos guerreros ya que voluntad no les falta… pero sí algo de seso._

Sólo le llevó dos días más terminar de recorrer el trecho que le faltaba cuando observó cómo las rocas presentaban musgo y el pasto se filtraba entre las hendiduras. Los yuyos crecían por todos lados y las flores que se asomaban saludaban a la joven con sus hermosos colores. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía un paisaje verde! Ella que había crecido en el bello y místico bosque jonio había olvidado la frescura de los árboles, la maravilla de los insectos y las aves, y el olor a vida. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el desierto de Shurima.

Era de noche cuando llegó al final de aquel pequeño valle y contempló la imponente ciudad de Noxus: se trataba de un gran monte en el cual, pese a la distancia a la que se encontraba, se podía vislumbrar un enorme palacio que brillaba con los rayos de la luna. Debajo del monte había grandes edificaciones que estaban protegidas por una gigantesca muralla que, pese a las altas horas, estaba rodeada por soldados que la recorrían. Alrededor de aquella muralla se alzaban pequeñas casas desprotegidas ante la intemperie pero que se encontraban rodeadas por un extenso río que evitaba cualquier tentativa de ataques sorpresivos. Todo Noxus se hallaba bordeado por aquel río y un gran puente elevadizo, el cual se encontraba retraído, era la única entrada factible a la ciudad.

Por primera vez después de muchos días de andar corriendo y viajando, Irelia se sentó entre las plantas y los arbustos y se quedó contemplando la vista en completo silencio. Debía pensar con cuidado cómo debía actuar una vez que se encontrara dentro de la muralla, ya que estaba segura que allí era donde debía empezar a buscar.

Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y permaneció quieta, con la imponente Noxus frente a ella.

* * *

 **Ya sé que merezco que me prendan fuego el rancho, pero quiero que sepan que esta vez tengo una excusa completamente válida.**

 **Verán, el pendrive donde guardo el archivo de word también es mi mp3, y como perdió las facultades de reproducir música, se lo entregué durante un tiempo a mi hermano para que lo arreglase... después de varias cirugías, determinó que el paciente estaba más que muerto, pero que seguía sirviendo de pendrive. Cuando lo conecté cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que la computadora no lo leía! Así que lloré un ratito en posición fetal porque ya estaba escrito este capítulo y gran parte del próximo. Sin embargo, como se lo había pasado por face a un amigo, pude rescatarlo y aquí está! Aunque el capítulo 11 tengo que escribirlo de nuevo :c**

 **Entre otras noticias, ¡Soy plata 5! :D Sé que no es la gran cosa y no es importante, pero cuando jugas tus primeras 10 ranked en tu vida y terminas plata, no podes evitar estar feliz c: así que es lo que me consuela después de perder un mp3 y pendrive al mismo tiempo ;c**

 **Gracias por leer y perdón por ser taaaaaan colgada y torpe! :c**


	15. Capítulo 11 - Noxus Parte 1: Implosión

**Antes de comenzar a leer, quisiera hacer una aclaración:**

 **Este capítulo me costó mucho ya que fue difícil entender la demografía noxiana (y sigo sin entenderla bien) y aún más darle mi punto de vista, así que les advierto que hay muchas descripciones por delante. Entiendo que los párrafos cortos y la fluidez de diálogos hacen la lectura más amena, pero por más que me esforcé no pude evitar poner todas esas descripciones, ya que en el siguiente capítulo explotarán muchas verdades que** **espero** **los dejarán boquiabiertos c:**

 **Sin más preámbulos, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11 –Noxus_

 _Primera Parte: Implosión_

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomarse desde el Mar del Guardián, Irelia contempló cómo varios soldados marchaban en fila saliendo de la muralla, atravesando las casas y bordeando el río. Algunos se separaron para bajar el puente que permitiría el paso mientras los otros permanecían de pie con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Sus armaduras eran opacas, la mayoría de color negro y muy pocas con algún tinte rojizo. Todos llevaban yelmo y, los que estaban más próximos al río, traían consigo pesadas hachas que apoyaban en el suelo; los que quedaban rezagados atrás portaban grandes escopetas de grueso calibre.

Alrededor de la ciudad se extendían varias rutas de comercio de las cuales no tardaron en aparecer caravanas de personas que deseaban entrar a Noxus. Irelia mudó su ropa por un vestido blanco, única prenda que tenía que no indicaba su procedencia jonia, y camufló su arma uniendo las cuatro hojas entre sí para formar un solo filo. Rompió su daga y utilizó su empuñadura para así fingir que lo que portaba consigo era una espada demasiado grande. Igual a como lo había hecho su padre antes.

Descendió de su escondite entre los árboles y se sumó a la primera caravana que encontró accesible. Estaba compuesta por granjeros que llevaban en grandes carretas sus productos cosechados, ancianos que tiraban de las bridas al ganado, mujeres que cargaban montones de telas de distintos colores y texturas, niños que correteaban por todos lados mientras molestaban a los animales y muchas otras personas. Nadie le prestó atención cuando se unió a aquel grupo, sólo algunos pequeños que se sorprendieron por su gran altura y su larga melena oscura que ondeaba por el viento.

A medida que avanzaban y que el sol iba ganando trecho en el cielo, Irelia pudo observar detalles que no había notado durante la noche: el monte que ocupaba el centro de la ciudad presentaba una irregularidad en su relieve que parecía que le concedía el aspecto de una calavera. Debajo de aquel rostro macabro se hallaba el inmenso palacio que había visto de noche y, debajo de este, se hallaban grandes edificaciones. Luego se alzaba la gigantesca muralla, la cual tendría más de cuatro metros de alto, y después cientos de casas. Básicamente, esa era la demografía de Noxus, toda rodeada por aquel lago artificial que cumplía la función de frustrar ataques hacia la ciudad.

La caravana cruzó el puente de madera empujándose los unos a los otros para no quedarse cerca de los bordes, ya que todos temían caerse al agua. Bueno, si se le podía llamar agua a aquel líquido viscoso negro que burbujeaba y emitía un repulsivo hedor. Las personas se agolpaban de forma tal que varios terminaban tropezando y eran pisoteados por los demás mientras trataban de levantarse. Los soldados no intercedían, permanecían en sus puestos atentos ante aquella desesperada concurrencia, tratando de detectar potenciales ladrones con sólo mirarlos.

Una vez que la joven llegó al otro lado se separó de la caravana y contempló la ciudad que se alzaba enfrente suyo: la parte de Noxus que se hallaba fuera de la protección de la muralla era sumamente pobre. Casi todas las edificaciones que se alzaban eran casas, sólo destacaban algún hospital por allí o una escuelita maltrecha en algún costado. Las construcciones estaban hechas de ladrillos pero eran tan antiguas que estaban resquebrajadas y las grietas se ramificaban entre las paredes. Sin embargo, todas habían sido disimuladas, o tratadas de disimular, con una buena mano de pintura; por eso todos los hogares eran muy coloridos pese a que se estuvieran desmoronando poco a poco.

Irelia se sintió un poco desorientada, pese a que esa era sólo una parte de Noxus, nunca había estado en una ciudad donde hubiera tantas personas. Había que caminar con cuidado para que las ruedas de las carretas no pisaran los pies y para evadir a los cientos de niños que corrían por todos lados. Le llamó la atención que todos los pequeños llevaban ramas consigo, simulando que eran espadas, y desafiándose entre sí. Incluso notó que pese a su temprana edad se erguían en posturas de combate e imitaban el caminar de los grupos de soldados que iban y venían. Conque esa era la forma que tenían de garantizar la seguridad y preservar la dictadura militar.

Mientras meditaba al respecto, observó que una delgada figura se acercaba a los pequeños con exageradas zancadas. Los niños voltearon a verla y soltaron sus rústicas armas para correr hasta ella y comenzar a brincar a su alrededor, mientras estiraban sus brazos y vociferaban por dulces. Esa persona era una mujer joven, de cuerpo delgado y piel muy blanca. Llevaba el cabello azabache corto hasta el cuello y sus ojos dorados resplandecían con el maquillaje que los delineaba con sutileza. Traía puesta una provocativa camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos negros que dejaban a la vista sus largas piernas, cubiertas con medias altas también negras. Una enorme capa roja y endrina* cubría todo el cuerpo a espaldas de la joven y su cabeza era coronada con una elegante galera. Era sumamente hermosa y su vestimenta sugerente atraía miradas indiscretas mas ella estaba dedicada a los pequeños, haciendo graciosos gestos, dando algunas volteretas y regalándoles algunos dulces que sacaba de su galera para asombro de estos. Por sus muecas y su inquebrantable silencio se suponía con facilidad que se trataba de un mimo.

Irelia recién se percató que estaba estática observándola cuando ésta le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con una mano enguantada para indicarle que se acercara. Su cuerpo avanzó hacia ella de forma mecánica, sin analizar que estaba caminando siquiera, y se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Los niños, pese a estar acostumbrados a ver caras extrañas y nuevas por aquella parte de Noxus, se abrazaban a las piernas de la mimo intimidados por la notable altura que tenía la joven. La mujer mantuvo su sonrisa centellante mientras sus manos hacían unos movimientos mágicos para generar expectativa y, posando sus dedos en la oreja de la joniana, sacaba de esta una preciosa rosa de color negro. Los pequeños exclamaron sorprendidos e Irelia se permitió devolverle una sonrisa. Claro, ella provenía del país donde había más interacción con la magia y donde más se había investigado su manipulación y moderada utilización, pero aún así le pareció simpático el gesto. La mujer sostuvo la rosa unos segundos y luego, poniéndose en puntitas de pie, enredó con sutileza el tallo entre los mechones de la joven y se la colocó en el costado derecho de su cabello.

"Allí no podrá lucirse demasiado ya que es del mismo color que mi pelo"

La mujer se llevó un dedo a su ojo izquierdo y lo guiñó en respuesta. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos y continuó su humorística caminata, seguida esta vez por los niños que trataban de imitarle. La joniana la observó marcharse mientras llevaba sus dedos a la flor y acariciaba sus aterciopelados pétalos. Jamás había visto una rosa de aquel color.

Aquella súbita aparición le había puesto de buen humor y se sorprendió a si misma al notar que conservaba la sonrisa grabada en sus labios. La alegría le dio energías y salió a recorrer todo ese sector de la ciudad sin obtener algún resultado satisfactorio. La única autoridad allí eran los soldados que proliferaban casi tanto como los pobladores, pero entre ellos no destacaba ningún sargento u oficial. No había ningún edificio de correo, biblioteca, templo, taberna o alcaldía. Sólo casas.

Supo entonces que debía dirigirse al otro sector de Noxus que había contemplado desde afuera: el interior de las murallas. Pese a que el exterior era un sector bastante pobre, notó que era muy amplio ya que le tomó bastante tiempo recorrerlo hasta llegar al comienzo del inmenso paredón. Atravesó la única puerta que había, la cual se encontraba custodiada por numerosos soldados que clavaron su mirada sobre ella, y se sorprendió al contemplar el grosor que tenía aquella construcción. El muro era tan ancho que formaba un extenso túnel donde tenía que cruzar todo aquel que deseaba pasar al interior de la ciudad. Cada cinco centímetros había un guerrero con el arma descansando en sus brazos y la mirada atenta a cualquiera que pasara enfrente suyo. De todos modos no había muchas personas que llegaran a aquella parte y, las que lo hacían, debían pasar por una inspección que realizaba un general noxiano que destacaba del resto de los subordinados por su yelmo que, en la parte superior de su cabeza, adoptaba la forma de picos. Un espeso bigote marrón se asomaba debajo de su nariz y sus ojos del color de la miel se clavaban con intensidad sobre aquello donde se dirigían. En aquel momento se encontraba con un hombre de pobre aspecto enfrente suyo, inspeccionando el documento que le había entregado.

"Quítenme a este falsificador de enfrente" rugió de pronto, con una voz aguda que contrastaba con su físico pero que de todos modos sonó como un trueno.

Inmediatamente dos soldados de la formación se acercaron y, tomando cada uno del hombro al pobre sujeto que se debatía para soltarse, lo llevaron hasta la puerta y lo arrojaron al sector externo. El general estrujó su identificación entre sus manos y la arrojó a un cesto llenó de papeles. Luego se concentró en Irelia y la estudió unos segundos. A la joven no le sorprendió, sabía que la diferencia en las facciones delataría que no era noxiana, mas esperaba que no reconocieran su procedencia jonia.

"Nombre, documento y motivo de su visita." Exigió sin un saludo previo.

"Priscilla Blair" respondió la aludida, extendiéndole la libreta que le había entregado Miss Fortune de forma desinteresada al llegar al puerto de Ciudad Bandle. "Vengo de visita, busco ciertas telas para confiscar y comerciar en Noxus" explicó, satisfecha consigo misma de la buena excusa que se había inventado el día anterior.

El general levantó el rostro y contempló con más detenimiento a la joven. Tomó su identificación y se alejó unos pasos hacia el final del túnel donde caían los rayos del sol para leer mejor. Su semblante permanecía serio pero la joven creyó ver cómo sus cejas se levantaban una milésima y luego daba vuelta las hojas. Terminó de leer y clavó la mirada sobre Irelia, como asociando la información que figuraba allí con la persona que tenía en frente; pero luego sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos a un costado de ella, y releyó de nuevo. Cerró el pasaporte y se acercó de vuelta.

"¿Priscilla Blair?" inquirió el hombre, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Si" respondió la joven, sospechando si la habría reconocido. Sus ojos tenían tal intensidad que temía ser descubierta.

"Bien, pase" repuso, devolviéndole su libreta y haciendo una señal a unos soldados que se encontraban más allá custodiando la entrada. Estos bajaron las hachas que empuñaban y dejaron un espacio para que avanzara.

Tomó su identificación y caminó hacia el final de aquel túnel. Se convencía a sí misma de que no se había intimidado por la presencia de tantos soldados y la mirada penetrante de aquel general, pero su arma vibraba en su espalda, quizás expresando los nervios que ella misma no se permitía ya que cuando entró al interior de la muralla y se alejó de la puerta, ésta se detuvo.

El interior de la ciudad era muy diferente. Las casas se alzaban con majestuosidad, construidas con ladrillos y piedras, carecían de colores aunque ese aspecto rústico le daba una sensación agreste y hogareña que resultaba confortante. Los senderos de la ciudad eran empedrados y, a su alrededor, crecía la hierba y flores de los yuyos silvestres.

Irelia caminó, sorprendida ante la marcada diferencia, y notó cómo se alzaban varias tiendas en serie donde se encontraban acumuladas la mayor cantidad de personas. Un cartel pintado con letras elegantes anunciaba: _Mercado_. Al recorrer ese sector llegó hasta ella el delicioso aroma de pastel de moras proveniente de una pastelería que exhibía sus productos. Ese olor era tan relajante que, pese a no tener necesidad alguna de comer, ingresó para degustar una porción.

El carácter rústico de las edificaciones, la ausencia de tumultos y griteríos en las personas, los deliciosos aromas en el aire y el sol que calentaba los hombros de la joven le relajaron y, pese a que en aquel área la presencia de oficiales se acentuaba aún más, se permitió exhalar un profundo suspiro que alivió sus tensiones. No olvidaba la razón por la cual estaba allí, pero le confortaba saber que Noxus tenía un lado humano que no había podido ver por las circunstancias. Ahora sí podía comprender mejor a Riven. ¿Ella se había criado en el exterior o en el interior de la ciudad?

Claro, ¡RIven! Una de las noches que habían acampado en la selva de Kumungu ella le había comentado que, ante cualquier problema que tuviese, tenía que buscar a Emilia. Bueno, por ahora no era necesario, podría investigar por ella misma y al obtener un resultado no satisfactorio podría recurrir a ella.

De pronto salieron todos los pobladores de las tiendas, las cuales cerraron. Todas las personas que estaban en las casas salieron con sus familias hacia el oeste de la ciudad, también quiénes vagaban por las calles y los que se encontraban en el interior de otros edificios. Hasta los mismos soldados se movilizaron hacia un mismo punto, conformando una voluminosa masa que terminó arrastrando a la joven.

"Espero que esta vez le den su merecido a ese imbécil" rugió un hombre entre el constante griterío de la multitud.

"¡Es demasiado fuerte! Ha peleado contra diez hombres a la vez y ha salido invicto." Respondió otro desde una punta diferente.

"¿El Alto Mando aún no ha averiguado de donde proviene? ¡Su país debe de estar repleto de guerreros de esa índole!" exclamó un tercero, motivado por la conversación generada de una punta a la otra.

"No se ha confirmado, pero quienes que lo vieron de cerca creen que es un jonio" contestó el primero.

Irelia paró sus orejas alarmada. ¿De qué guerrero jonio estaban hablando? ¿A dónde estaban yendo? Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar para que sus dilemas sean resueltos.

Un gigantesco coliseo se alzaba en el lado oeste del interior de la ciudad y hacia allí se dirigía toda la masa de personas. Su construcción hacía gala del opulento estilo arquitectónico noxiano, conservando un carácter majestuoso que contrastaba con el rústico de los hogares.

Aquel enorme edifico constaba de varias entradas donde se fue dividiendo el gentío. Los soldados se separaron de la masa para custodiar estas y vigilar quiénes eran los que ingresaban al establecimiento. La joven ingresó movida por la curiosidad.

En el centro del coliseo había una gran parcela de arena, de donde salieron cerca de treinta guerreros que alzaron sus armas hacia el público. Las personas se habían sentado en unos asientos de piedra construidos a altura elevada de aquel campo, permitiendo que pudieran ver con claridad todo lo que ocurría.

Una trompeta sonó con estruendo y los combatientes de la arena entraron en una ardua pelea. El público rugía, blasfemaba y gritaba con un fervor enfermizo mientras los guerreros se descuartizaban a sí mismos. La mayoría de ellos se lanzaba contra un hombre que se hallaba parado en una esquina y que repelía a cualquiera que se acercara hasta él con una lanza enristrada bajo el brazo.

Irelia se paró de un brinco en el lugar donde estaba sentada y salió corriendo de allí. Nadie le prestó la mínima atención, incluso los soldados estaban demasiado concentrados en la sangrienta pelea como para importarles que alguien decidió irse.

Se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar. Corrió y corrió entre los edificios de Noxus, despertando el interés de las pocas personas que no habían ido al coliseo. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza su boca como si temiera vomitar en cualquier momento. Estaba segura que no se daría el caso, pero le había causado tal repulsión aquella imagen que tenía un denso nudo en la garganta que avanzaba hasta su lengua generando esa sensación.

Esa escena le había traído a la memoria la visión de la pelea de El Placidium que le había mostrado Aatrox: ella sola peleando contra cientos de soldados, destripando y desmembrando cuerpos sin satisfacerse nunca. La ira y el deseo de sangre que habían germinado en ella durante aquella batalla decisiva eran iguales a los sentimientos que expresaban esos despiadados noxianos ante aquel siniestro espectáculo.

Cuando por fin logró calmarse un poco se detuvo y se escabulló en un callejón hecho por las paredes de piedra de las casas. Se sentó en un rincón y sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba con intensidad, al igual que su arma en su espalda. Notó que el sol casi se había ocultado en el oeste, trayendo la oscuridad que sentó bien al ánimo de la joven. Los soldados que rondaban por la ciudad se acercaron a las grandes antorchas que estaban clavadas en los costados del sendero empedrado y las fueron encendiendo. Pero por suerte, su luz apenas llegaba al escondite donde ella se hallaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, quieta como una estatua mientras meditaba para lograr relajarse por completo. Llevó una mano al costado derecho de su cabeza y tanteó con los dedos la delicada textura de la rosa negra que le había entregado la mujer mimo, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. El abrigo de la noche le resultaba confortante y hacía memoria de las enseñanzas de su padre y de Karma, pidiendo a su mente y organismo encontrar tranquilidad. Pese al grado de abstracción en el cual se encontraba, su instinto reaccionó cuando sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban hasta ella. Se levantó con rapidez y clavó su mirada hacia la única entrada del callejón.

No había nadie. Sólo se podía observar la tenue lumbre de las antorchas y se oían el murmullo lejano de algunas voces, pero nada más. Permaneció atenta unos segundos y, cuando se convenció que sólo había sido una falsa alarma, relajó su postura. Sin embargo, sus ojos lograron captar cómo un relámpago de luz se dirigía con rapidez hacia ella y se hundía en su estómago, causándole una fuerte punzada de dolor. Se dobló en dos y tanteó con los dedos la empuñadura de aquella navaja, arrancándosela de un tirón.

Alzó la vista para contemplar a su agresor mas no vio a nadie. En cambio, sintió un ruido a sus espaldas y cuando trató de voltearse sintió otra fuerte punzada a la altura de su pulmón izquierdo. Un aullido de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras hacía un esfuerzo para voltearse y contemplar cara a cara a aquel enemigo. No pudo ver mucho ya que usaba una larga capa azulada que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y caía hasta el suelo, pero por la mano que presionaba la navaja contra su cuerpo supo que se trataba de un hombre. Irelia presionó su puño con fuerza y se volteó para asestarlo en el pecho de aquel sujeto mas éste saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

La joven llevó su mano a la espalda y se arrancó esa otra navaja. Aquel ataque al pulmón le había dejado sin aire durante unos segundos, pero a medida que éste se regeneraba sentía como le volvía a correr por las vías respiratorias. Luego clavó su mirada en aquel hombre que se encontraba arrodillado en un rincón, como una fiera que esperaba el momento indicado para arremeter contra ella. Por la agilidad y destreza de sus movimientos supo que no se encontraba con un sujeto cualquiera, sino con un experto mercenario. Su cuerpo tembló de rabia, pero se obligó a sí misma a controlarse. No volvería a dejar que la ira la consumiera.

En ese momento el hombre dio un brincó hacia Irelia, quién retrocedió un paso dispuesta a cargar contra él. Pero, para su sorpresa, se desvaneció en el aire antes de que chocaran y reapareció a sus espaldas, enterrando con fuerza una navaja en su cuello a la altura de la yugular. La joven no pudo emitir sonido alguno ya que el dolor era tan intenso que por más que gesticulara con los labios no pudo soltar ni un ronroneo. Sin embargo pudo ignorar la agonía unos segundos para asestarle una patada en el estómago que tomó desprevenido al sujeto, alejándolo un par de metros por la intensidad.

Gracias a aquel espacio que logró ganar se permitió retroceder mientras se quitaba el puñal del cuello. Su cabeza daba vueltas y veía manchas de colores que obstaculizaban su visión, junto a un molesto pitido que emitían sus oídos que lograban confundirla aún más. La sangre salía a borbotones, manchando su pulcro vestido blanco y sus manos. Aunque, por suerte, no había perdido la noción de dónde estaba y cuál era su situación, permitiendo a su instinto luchar por restablecerse lo antes posible. Así fue que sintió cómo aquel hombre volvía a arremeter y ella, cómo mecanismo de defensa, retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y empuñó la larga espada, la cual se quebró en las cuatro hojas metálicas que se unieron en un mismo punto, creando un escudo impenetrable que repelió todas las navajas que el mercenario le lanzaba.

Mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse sintió que aquel hombre daba algunos pasos hacia atrás y, con un hilillo de voz, murmuraba una palabra. Una sonrisa ensangrentada afloró en los labios de Irelia al estar casi segura que había escuchado que la insultaba. _Maldita._

"Felicitaciones, jamás supe de nadie que sea capaz de portar tantas navajas" rió con una carcajada exagerada y que fue interrumpida por un espasmo de dolor. Luego agregó: "En serio, ¿de dónde las sacas?"

El sujeto se lanzó de vuelta hacia ella, dispuesto a arremeter contra aquel escudo hasta encontrar algún flanco débil para atacarla. Mas esos valiosos segundos que le otorgó la protección de su arma y aquel comentario fueron suficientes para que su organismo se recuperara casi por completo; por lo tanto se puso en pie y las hojas metálicas se separaron y apuntaron amenazantes contra el cuerpo del mercenario. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Irelia, éste reculó su ataque: mientras permanecía en el aire lanzó, en forma de anillo, muchas navajas. La joven retrotrajo las hojas para volver a formar el escudo que la protegió de las cuchillas, repeliéndolas a todas.

Cuando sintió que el ataque había terminado deshizo el escudo y alzó la mirada en búsqueda del mercenario mas éste había desaparecido. Salió del callejón hasta el sendero empedrado iluminado por las antorchas y vio cómo su silueta protegida por aquella capa se escondía detrás de la esquina de una casa, observando cómo una familia caminaba cerca de donde ellos se encontraban mas terminaban tomando otro recorrido. La joven quiso lanzarse sobre él pero éste sólo le dirigió una sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto y todas las cuchillas que le había lanzado volvían hasta el, rasguñando el cuerpo de Irelia. Rugió de dolor e ira pero cuando quiso abalanzarse para matarlo, éste se había esfumado.

* * *

 _*Endrino: Color negro azulado. (Bonito sinónimo, ¿verdad?)_


	16. Capítulo 11 - Noxus Parte 2: Turbación

_Capítulo 11 – Noxus_

 _Segunda Parte: Turbación_

Permaneció en el callejón el tiempo suficiente para que los intensos latidos de su corazón amainaran. Aquel enfrentamiento inesperado había despertado toda la furia que ardía en su ser y que, por más que procuraba controlar, amenazaba con desbordarse. Se sentó con su espalda contra la pared, aún con el escudo que su arma había creado delante suyo, temiendo que ese sujeto volviese. Fue consciente que le tomó varias horas relajarse por completo, implementando los ejercicios que el Maestro Lito le había enseñado durante su extenso entrenamiento.

Cuando por fin se sintió dueña absoluta de sus cabales se puso en pie y deshizo el escudo dejando que vuelva a adquirir aquella forma de espada. Tanteó con sus manos las zonas que habían sido heridas y notó que su hermoso vestido blanco estaba tan empapado por su propia sangre que había perdido su color característico.

"Arruinado" murmuró mientras soltaba un hondo suspiro. Llevó una mano a sus cabellos para acomodárselos y notó que la rosa negra se había resbalado durante la pelea y quedó enredada entre varios de sus mechones. La tomó entre sus manos y, pese a que estaba algo machucada y manchada por el plasma sanguíneo, conservaba esa textura suave y ese bello color intenso. "Hasta ahora tú eres el mayor símbolo de belleza que pude encontrar en Noxus. Sólo pasó un día, pero es mucho más terrible de lo que me imaginaba" masculló, presionando con suavidad la flor.

Alzó la vista al cielo y, por la posición en la cual se encontraba la luna, dedujo que ya había pasado la medianoche. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas por la ciudad, pero en aquel estado era consciente de que necesitaba una muda de ropa noxiana para no levantar sospechas y una posada donde dejar su alforja. Vigilando constantemente la única entrada al callejón se despojó del vestido ensangrentado y se atavió con la remera a rayas y el _jean_ que había adquirido en Aguasturbias. Sabía que de todas maneras llamaría la atención ya que las mujeres en aquella ciudad tenían un estilo más provocativo y usaban tonalidades oscuras, sin embargo era preferible antes de que supieran cuál era su verdadera procedencia. Así, con la alforja cargada sobre un hombro, la pseudo-espada en su espalda y la rosa negra en su mano derecha, volvió a sumergirse en la metrópoli.

Entró en el primer hostal que vio, sin muchos ánimos para seguir rondando por las calles ya que, a esa altura de la noche, la presencia de soldados había aumentado aún más y sus miradas se clavaban varias veces sobre ella, desconfiadas. Se topó con una gran barra de madera donde una mujer joven se encontraba limpiando vasos y sirviendo tragos.

"Disculpe, ¿tendría alguna habitación disponible?" preguntó con voz suave, observando de reojo a las personas que estaban sentadas en la barra y que hundían sus narices en grandes tarros de alcohol.

"Por supuesto" repuso la mujer, sonriendo y alzando hasta Irelia unos grandes y confortables ojos azules que también le sonreían. Tomó una llave de debajo de la barra y se la tendió. "Es la quinta puerta de la derecha. Si quiere hacer uso de la caldera le recomiendo abrir primero la canilla y esperar unos minutos hasta que se pueda calentar el agua."

"¿Caldera? ¿Canilla?" inquirió la joven, levantando una ceja ante el desconcierto.

"¡Ah! Usted es extranjera, ¿verdad? ¡Debí haberlo adivinado por su ropa!" exclamó la muchacha, con una ligera risilla inocente. "¿Nunca antes estuvo en Piltóver o en Zaun? La caldera es un sistema para calentar el agua sin necesidad de calentarla en baldes. Con un mecanismo de caños metálicos llega a su bañera y usted puede regular su cantidad por medio de una canilla que abre y cierra ese mecanismo"

"Wow" suspiró, tratando de asimilar las palabras de su interlocutora. "En tal caso, me muero por probarlo."

"De todos modos recuerde que el agua caliente no le durará más de diez minutos, la caldera consume muy rápido los leños."

"Muchas gracias."

Subió unas escaleras y localizó la habitación que le fue asignada. En cuanto entró se permitió soltar otro suspiro de alivio ya que temía que su ignorancia al asunto de la caldera terminara descubriéndola. Sin embargo parecía que la posadera no tenía tantas luces como el viejo que le había dado albergue en Aguasturbias o el yordle en las afueras de Ciudad Bandle. Sólo era una chica bonita que atendía la taberna, sin preguntarle cuál era su nombre.

La habitación constaba de una gran cama de blancas sábanas, una pequeña mesita a un costado de esta, una mesa más grande en el centro de madera de caoba junto con sillas del mismo material, con un jarrón azul en el centro para adornar. Una ventana con cortinas también azules daba al lateral derecho de la posada y, a un costado, había una puerta que conducía al baño. Ansiosa por conocer los mecanismos de la caldera, lanzó su alforja en el suelo, depositó la rosa negra encima de la mesita y fue al baño, donde abrió la canilla y esperó, como decía la posadera, hasta que el agua se calentara sola. Se desvistió y, una vez que notó como el vapor subía en grandes columnas hasta el techo, ingresó a la bañera. Un suspiro de placer brotó de sus labios al sentir la cálida temperatura de las aguas que la rodeaban, relajando sus músculos y su tensión.

Chapoteó un poco en el agua mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre y recordaba que allí fue donde clavó su primera cuchilla aquel mercenario. La herida había desaparecido y su piel era tan suave como algodón, mas ese recuerdo despertó la mente de Irelia. Ese sujeto había aprovechado que se encontraba aturdida en un callejón para lanzarse sobre ella pero no entendía bien cuál había sido su propósito. Si intentaba robarle su dinero lo hubiera hecho con mucha más facilidad, sin necesidad de lanzarle tantas navajas.

 _"Sin embargo, con aquel talento para esconderse en las sombras pudo robarme la bolsa mucho antes. Pero se limitó a atacarme mientras tomaba una postura defensiva y a huir cuando tomé una postura ofensiva."_ Se dijo a sí misma, mientras hundía todo su cuerpo en el agua caliente. La verdad cayó como un relámpago sobre su mente cuando sacó su cabeza con estrépito y logró comprenderlo todo: _"Él sabía quién era yo. Él sabe que soy la persona que acabó con cientos de soldados en la invasión a Jonia. Por eso retrocedió cuando decidí atacarlo."_

Llevó una mano a su cabeza, dándole vueltas al asunto para tratar de encontrar alguna otra alternativa que pudiera contrarrestar a aquella que se había formulado. Pero al no encontrar una opción viable que la anulara, la afirmación de que sabían quién era ella creció en tal magnitud dentro de su mente que se sorprendió al notar que su corazón palpitaba de forma desaforada. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que había pasado más de diez minutos en la bañera y el agua ya estaba helada.

Se secó y, saliendo del baño, se arropó sin vestirse entre las blancas y confortables sábanas de la cama. Si bien carecía de la posibilidad de conciliar el sueño, tenía la impresión de que era el sitio más cómodo para pensar.

 _"De acuerdo, veamos: si es cierto que ese sujeto sabe quién soy, ¿por qué me atacó? ¿Acaso pretendía quitarme algo? ¿Hacerme una advertencia para que me vaya de Noxus?... O quizás sólo quería comprobar si se trataba realmente de la mujer que asesinó a tantas personas."_ Pensó, mientras peinaba su cabello húmedo con sus dedos. _"Esta última opción es la más probable, sumado al hecho de que quien me atacó era un mercenario: un hombre enviado por otra persona para confirmar sus propias sospechas. Debía de estar prevenido de mí ya que, en cuanto vio a las hojas dispuestas para acabarlo, escapó."_

Esa era la razón, ahora estaba más que convencida. Aun así, otra preguntaba rondaba inquieta por su mente: ¿Quién y cómo supo que ella estaba en Noxus?

 _"¿Qué me pudo haber delatado? El vestido, si bien no pertenecía a la moda noxiana, no llamaba la atención y estoy segura que mi actitud tampoco… quizás cuando salí corriendo del Coliseo, mas habían muchas otras personas que no habían entrado. O quizás cuando ingresé por las murallas y le mostré mi pasaporte al general. O quizás…"_

El hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando saltó de la cama y revolvió su alforja con desesperación. Lanzó todos sus ropajes y otros trastos por el aire, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco: el pasaporte falso que le había entregado Miss Fortune. Abrió sus hojas y los registró, insultándose a sí misma por haber confiado ciegamente en aquella mujer y no haberlo registrado antes. Sin embargo, no encontró nada sospechoso. De hecho, esa libreta era una obra maestra de la falsificación ya que poseía los sellos referentes a la ciudad donde se suponía que había nacido, Piltóver. Parecía como si Priscilla Blair existiera en realidad. Incluso lo llevó hasta la ventana tratando de encontrar alguna marca de agua con la luz de la luna, mas el pasaporte era inmaculado.

Volvió a guardarlo en su alforja, junto con todos los trapos que había sacado, y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Aún no sabía cómo, pero la habían descubierto, ¡y apenas llevaba un día en aquella ciudad! Jonia también tenía una red de espionaje pero no podía compararse con aquella telaraña que en pocas horas la había desenmascarado y seguro ahora pensaba como hacer para que cayera por completo. A esa altura seguro que la máxima autoridad de Noxus sabía de ella. Pero, ¿qué harían ahora que sabían que se encontraba en la metrópoli?

 _"Quizás manden un ejército para acabarme… pero si eso no funcionó en Jonia, ¿por qué funcionaría aquí? Sus fuerzas están debilitadas y encima causarían pánico entre los pobladores. ¿Mandarían más mercenarios como ese para tratar de encontrar algún flanco débil? Tampoco esa es una opción viable ya que, si bien el primero tuvo éxito, con montar un poco de cólera podría acabarlos… entonces, ¿qué harán las autoridades?"_ pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que sus pensamientos saltaran de un lado a otro a la velocidad de la luz. En ese momento recordó a Nasus y los días que había pasado en Shurima y se dijo a sí misma: _"Quizás… quizás no me atacan, quizás sólo me dejan estar hasta marcharme, siempre vigilándome, o quizás desean hablar conmigo. De todas maneras, será mejor que consiga una muda de ropa y averigüe en los registros sobre el paradero de Zelos."_

Permaneció en la cama hasta que vio que el sol se asomaba desde la ventana de la habitación; la noche transcurrió rápida entre todos los pensamientos que su mente estuvo procesando a la vez. Se levantó del lecho, se vistió con la misma vestimenta de Aguasturbias y salió del cuarto, colocándose la rosa negra de vuelta entre sus mechones de pelo.

Salió de la posada y se dirigió a una tienda de ropa donde compró unas calzas negras y un suéter rojo de lana. El verano estaba llegando a su fin y el otoño se anunciaba desnudando a los árboles que se encontraran por la ciudad con una fuerte corriente de viento. Era bastante intensa considerando que aún no finalizaba la época de calor.

Vagó varias horas por la metrópoli, sabiéndose bien vigilada por ojos escondidos. Según recordaba de los libros que había leído, Noxus mantenía un gobierno militar donde el ejército controla cada aspecto de la vida política de sus propios ciudadanos. Éste era controlado por el Alto Mando, una entidad conformada por los generales más poderosos y astutos de toda la ciudad quienes, a su vez, eran dirigidos por el Gran General. Éste último, la autoridad máxima de la ciudad, era el general inmortal: Boran Darkwill, quien llevaba siglos gobernando de forma ininterrumpida, gracias al uso de la magia nigromante, según sus libros.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta una plaza, repleta de grandes árboles y pequeñas flores que trataban de resistir las fuertes corrientes de viento. Se sentó en un banco hecho de piedra mientras se acurrucaba más sobre su suéter al sentir una ráfaga que agitaba sus cabellos con furia, sosteniendo la rosa negra entre sus dedos para evitar que esta volara. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que aquel viento que golpeaba su rostro era el producido por una carrera que estaba corriendo y, por un momento, sintió la adrenalina por sus venas. ¿Acaso Darkwill sabía que ella se encontraba en Noxus? ¿Qué haría para echarla? Ningún líder cuerdo deja que una potencial amenaza vague por sus territorios cuando quisiera, entonces, ¿qué haría al respecto?

"¿Disfrutando de Noxus, joniana?" preguntó una voz femenina muy cerca de su oído.

La joven ni se inmutó. Parecía que había sido reemplazada por una estatua de piedra que, aun así, tenía más expresiones que ella. Un leve alzamiento de cejas fue todo el movimiento que hizo, pero luego éstas volvieron a su posición normal. Le tomó unos segundos asimilar el vértigo que sentía en su interior, pero cuando lo logró abrió sus ojos y dirigió una sonrisa llena de dulzura a aquella persona que le había hablado. Ésta era una mujer que, por su ropa negra y ajustada, los fuertes músculos de su abdomen y brazos, y las cuchillas que portaba a sus costados, se deducía que era un soldado. Su melena pelirroja bailaba en el viento como fuego y destacaba una cicatriz que poseía en su ojo izquierdo.

 _"Primero me mandan un mercenario y ahora me mandan… ¿una mercenaria?"_ pensó, pero luego quitó ese pensamiento de su mente. _"No. Ningún mercenario actúa a la luz del sol y menos en el medio de una plaza. Será alguna especie de almirante o teniente a la cual le tienen la suficiente confianza como para mandarla a enfrentarme de esta manera."_

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Los ojos negros de Irelia se clavaban con fijeza con los verdes de aquella mujer de fría expresión, la cual mantenía una mano en una de las cuchillas que portaba. Dedujo que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, tanto verbal como física, así que desvió su mirada hacia un punto lejano del horizonte y respondió:

"Hasta ahora lo más sorprende ha sido la caldera. Admito que tiene lindas construcciones, pero Jonia la supera en todo sentido… deberías conocer Jonia." Agregó, volviendo a mirarla y convirtiendo su sonrisa dulce en una sarcástica: "Aunque quizás tienes la mala suerte de haber conocido Jonia y a mí al mismo tiempo."

Sabía que había sido muy orgullosa, pero se sintió satisfecha cuando vio cómo la expresión seria de la mujer se volvía torva y emitía un gruñido casi imperceptible. Su sonrisa recuperó su dulzura y franqueza y presionó con suavidad la rosa negra que palpitaba entre sus dedos. La mujer suspiró con suavidad y se esforzó por restaurar su impasibilidad.

"Acompáñame" pidió. Se había esmerado en que su voz sonora como una orden, mas se le quebró mientras hablaba.

Irelia se puso de pie y se paró a su lado, conservando esa sonrisa amable en su semblante. La pelirroja le miró con algo de desconfianza y luego se puso a caminar, seguida por la joniana con suma docilidad.

Ya era mediodía y se veía gran cantidad de personas y soldados por las calles empedradas. Varios pasaban por al lado suyo y dirigían palabras de respeto e inclinaciones de cabeza hacia la noxiana, la cual permanecía inmutable ante aquellas muestras de admiración que le dedicaban. La joniana caminó hasta ubicarse a un costado de ella, murmurándole con discreción:

"Al parecer eres muy famosa y querida dentro del ejército"

La aludida le miró de reojo y luego alzó su mentón con orgullo, sin dignarse a hablarle. Luego mantuvo su mirada fija en el camino, sólo desviándola un par de veces para observar algunas esquinas de las casas, precisamente a aquellas que conducían a callejones. Irelia notó esto y chasqueó sus dedos.

"¡Claro! Fui muy tonta al pensar que tú me escoltarías a cualquier lugar sin contar con vigilancia, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso es el mismo sujeto que me mandaron ayer? Si es así, muy buena elección, tengo que decir que es hombre de talento."

Nada. La mujer continuó impasible, aunque ahora su mirada iba al frente, sin desviarse una sola vez. Sabía que eso significaba que había dado en el clavo pero aun así no se encontraba satisfecha. Tenía que averiguar a dónde la llevaban, así que optó por intentar una tercera vez entablar conversación, manteniendo siempre esa sonrisa afable:

"¿Cómo supo Boran Darkwill en tan poco tiempo que me encontraba en Noxus? Tengo que admitir que tienen una increíble red de espionaje"

La noxiana dobló un poco su cabeza y le miró con fijeza durante unos segundos. Luego volvió a mirar al frente pero, justo cuando la joven creyó que había fracasado de vuelta, esta murmuró con una voz cargada de un sentimiento que no pudo identificar bien:

"Boran Darkwill fue asesinado hace tres años cuando iba en camino a la villa de Kalamanda. El actual líder supremo de Noxus es Jericho Swain, Gran General y un maestro estratega en el ejército." Y volvió a sumirse en el mutismo, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma extraña que llamó la atención a la joven.

La sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro. Bajó un poco la vista y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Había esperado encontrarse con el hombre que había decidido y ordenado la invasión a Jonia, pero en cambio se iba a encontrar con su sucesor. Ya no tenía dudas, estaba segura que aquella mujer le estaba conduciendo hasta él. Frunció el ceño y desistió en su propósito de hacer hablar a la pelirroja, lo cual pareció agradarle a ésta.

A medida que avanzaban el territorio se volvía más empinado y aumentaba la cantidad de soldados. Además, las casas perdían ese aspecto rústico para volverse más modernas y cada vez más grandes, hasta que adquirían dimensiones de mansiones o, incluso, palacios. Siguieron caminando y se detuvieron en el más grande de todos: era el mismo castillo que había contemplado Irelia a lo lejos. Era gigantesco y tenía numerosos soldados custodiándolo, tanto en las múltiples entradas como en las múltiples ventanas que se podían observar. Era de un color negro que refulgía bajo los potentes rayos del sol e intimidaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

Varios soldados dejaron su puesto de vigilancia para acercarse a la pelirroja y escoltarla hasta la entrada, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a ella y menos a la joniana que traía consigo. Las condujeron hasta dentro del palacio y las abandonaron una vez que se encontraron dentro de una inmensa sala, decorada con un gusto exquisito. La joven observó con atención los numerosos cuadros que allí había, mostrando escenas de guerra y briosos caballeros portando la armadura noxiana. Sin embargo pronto notó que había un patrón que se repetía en todas las obras e, incluso, en varios adornos colocados por allí: siempre aparecía la sombra de un gigantesco cuervo negro que sobrevolaba, a veces en primer plano y otras muy atrás, pasando casi desapercibido.

"El Gran General nos aguarda" anunció la pelirroja. La joven había estado tan distraída que no había notado que había desaparecido detrás de una puerta y había vuelto con ella.

Ambas pasaron por una puerta que conducía a un amplio y extenso pasillo, custodiado por guardias en ambos costados, y llegaron hasta una maciza puerta de roble colorado. La noxiana tocó dos veces y, sin esperar respuesta, la abrió usando mucha fuerza.

La sala donde entraron era más pequeña de largo que la anterior, pero las paredes ascendían a tal altura que apenas era visible el fin de aquella torre. Los muros sostenían estantes repletos de libros y pergaminos, y cada tres estantes de altura se hallaban cuatro velas que alumbraban. El suelo estaba tapizado con una sedosa alfombra roja y, en el centro, se hallaba un inmenso escritorio de roble color endrino. Detrás de él se hallaba un hombre de avanzada edad, sus cabellos negros escaseaban en su cabeza y portaba una inmensa capa color esmeralda que llegaba hasta el suelo y, encima de ella, portaba algunas piezas de armadura dorada que cubría su pecho y la zona de sus hombros; en su boca llevaba un pañuelo también esmeralda. Al lado de su asiento se hallaba apoyado un báculo que parecía hecho de pino y, al otro costado, se hallaba un atril de metal dorado donde se encontraba apoyado un gran cuervo negro que poseía tres ojos rojos que parecía vigilar cada movimiento de las recién llegadas.

"Teniente Du Couteau, aguarde afuera mis órdenes" demandó con una voz que pareció vibrar por todo el recinto. La aludida salió de la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Irelia permaneció en pie, clavando la mirada sobre aquel hombre que ni siquiera se había fijado en ella una sola vez, sino que escribía con el ceño fruncido un pergamino con una exótica pluma. Sólo el cuervo parecía notar su presencia y le observaba con la opaca profundidad de esos ojos rojos, soltando cada tanto un tenue graznido.

Sin quitar los ojos de donde escribía, hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla enfrente suyo. La joven obedeció y espero pacientemente a que se dignara a hablar, mientras fulminaba con su mirada aquel papel y observaba de reojo al monstruoso pajarraco.

"¿A que debemos su visita?" preguntó, luego de varios minutos de espera. Dejó el pergamino a un lado y sus ojos se clavaron cual dagas en los de la joven. Su ceño fruncido acentuaba aún más las arrugas de su rostro, dándole un aspecto intimidante.

"Vine aquí a comprobar algo" respondió, procurando sonar resuelta y segura, lo cual era complicado con aquel hombre en frente.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, en una lucha tácita para ver cuál de los dos desistía primero. Sin embargo el Gran General era un sujeto duro y frío, no le llevó mucho tiempo lograr que la joven bajara los ojos por incomodidad.

"No permitiré que rondes por mi ciudad" exclamó, con una voz opaca y gruesa. Tomó un libro que estaba apoyado en el escritorio, junto con muchos otros papeles, y lo agitó un poco en el aire: "Los sobrevivientes dieron testimonio de una criatura alada y de color rojo que apuntó con una espada a una moribunda en el campo de batalla. Luego ésta se alzó y comenzó a aniquilar al ejército" citó, recordando las palabras de sus hombres. Apoyó el libro de vuelta sobre el escritorio y continuó: "Quizás ahora te sientas omnipotente pero la transformación apenas ha comenzado, y Noxus tiene muchos más recursos de los que te imaginas. De hecho, una guerrera que regenera sus heridas constantemente sería un espectáculo que los ciudadanos bien gozarían en El Coliseo."

Los dedos de Irelia se apretaron con fuerza sobre la rosa negra, despedazándola ante la presión que ejercía. Abrió sus manos y dejó que sus restos cayeran al suelo mientras sentía cómo la hiel recorría sus venas y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Tragó saliva, procurando controlar la ira que comenzaba a nacer en sus extremidades y se iba prolongando por todo su cuerpo.

"Comprendo que, luego de quince años de guerra, la resistencia de Jonia logró asombrar a las grandes potencias de Valoran. Sin embargo, la única razón por la cual me encuentro aquí fue para comprobar si, durante la invasión, mi hermano fue interceptado por soldados noxianos." Explicó, procurando sonar amable y que no se notara cuánto le habían afectado sus palabras.

"Ah, el hijo pródigo del Maestro Lito" murmuró éste. Irelia alzó los ojos, brillantes en rabia y sorpresa. "Te equivocas, Jonia no representa ninguna amenaza para Noxus. Estoy bien informado de la severa crisis que pasa por la isla la cual, si no es tratada como corresponde, decantará en una guerra civil y la caída de la ciudad por mano propia."

Las manos de la joven se crisparon sobre los brazos de la silla. Estaba muy bien informado al respecto, lo cual significaba que aún no había acabado por completo con la red de espionaje que habían instalado en la isla. ¿Y cómo sabía tanto ese sujeto? Estaba incluso informado de la presencia de Aatrox y de lo que él era… y lo que ella era.

"Tienes exactamente veinticuatro horas para dejar la ciudad" concluyó, haciendo un pequeño gesto al pergamino que había estado escribiendo. "Si no dejas Noxus, te quedarás aquí para siempre" sentenció. Luego puso su mirada en otros papeles y tomó de vuelta su pluma mientras llamaba: "¡Teniente Du Couteau!"

Irelia se puso de pie como un resorte, haciendo que la silla donde estaba se volcara hacia atrás. Sus ojos centellantes de furia y sus puños cerrados eran señales evidentes de que se esforzaba por no saltar encima de ese hombre. El enorme cuervo graznó con fuerza ante esa imagen, alzando sus grandes alas negras, preparado para atacar ante cualquier movimiento. La teniente entró justo a tiempo, llevando ambas manos a las cuchillas de su costado. La joniana la observó y consideró sus posibilidades de triunfar si se enfrentaba con ambos al mismo tiempo.

 _"Él carece de humanidad… pero ella la tiene. No volveré a lastimar a ningún humano"_ se dijo. Sin siquiera saludar ni mediar palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y, soltando todo el aire que había acumulado en un prolongado suspiro, se retiró de aquella sala.

"Escóltala doquiera que vaya, muéstrale nuestra ciudad" ordenó el Gran General a su subordinada, la cual acató dirigiéndole una significativa mirada. Luego cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Jericho Swain se puso de pie, ayudado por su bastón y una pequeña muleta que se hallaba detrás del gran sillón donde se sentaba, como un rey en su trono. El inmenso cuervo dejó de graznar y fue volando a posarse sobre su hombro derecho. Él le acarició las alas y se acercó al lugar donde la joven había estado sentada. Levantó la silla y contempló los restos de la rosa negra.

"¿Qué planeas, Luisa?"

* * *

Irelia salió del castillo a grandes zancadas, mientras evocaba una vez más los ejercicios de relajación de Karma. Nadie la detuvo, ni siquiera los soldados de la puerta le dirigieron la mirada, así que continuó caminando hasta saberse bien lejos de aquel lugar. Notó que la teniente seguía sus pasos con gran agilidad, sin decir tampoco una palabra ni perderla de vista.

El sol se había opacado por gruesas nubes blancas como pompones que ocultaban todo trocito celeste del cielo. Aquello significaba una futura lluvia y se notaba en el ánimo de las personas y de los animales cercanos.

La joven se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo tanto a la teniente que tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para evitar chocarse con la gran espada que portaba en su espalda. Volteó para observar fijamente a la pelirroja y le ordenó:

"Llévame con Emilia".

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno! Sé que tendría que haber subido el capítulo hace tres días pero no saben lo que me costó escribirlo! Apagué y encendí la computadora tres veces consecutivas porque creía haberlo resulto pero NOPE! El problema seguía estando :c aún así, me siento satisfecha como quedó (no tienen idea de cómo era antes) pese a que Swain no quedó tan badass como quería que quedara...**

 **Encima estuve dos días sin luz, llorando por los rincones porque no podía ver Inuyasha :C Pese a ser el capítulo más flojito de todo el arco, quedó bien, dentro de toooooooooooooodo.**

 **PD: pasé las 100 hojas de word! Sé que suena tonto decirlo, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo con esa longitud y uso una letra relativamente chiquita c: gracias por tanto! Dejen reviews para hacer feliz mi kokoro :c**


	17. Capítulo 11 - Noxus Parte 3: Explosión

_Capítulo 11 – Noxus_

 _Tercera Parte: Explosión_

La noche iba aproximándose cuando las nubes se alzaron y cubrieron al sol justo cuando se retiraba, iniciando una copiosa llovizna que calaba hasta los huesos. No era muy intensa para considerarla lluvia, pero mojaba lo suficiente para que, junto con las corrientes de viento, entumecieran los miembros de cuanta persona se encontrara en la intemperie. Por eso todos salieron corriendo a buscar refugio en sus hogares o donde fuera, a excepción de Irelia quien seguía con grandes zancadas los pasos de la teniente Du Couteau. Ambas tiritaban de frío, mas continuaban su marcha con paso decidido.

Atravesaron la muralla y salieron del interior de la ciudad para situarse en el exterior. La joven había olvidado el estado precario en el cual vivían las personas de allí, pero le resultó aún más doloroso al contemplar cómo trataban de refugiarse en aquellas chozas mal construidas y varios, resignados, caminaban cómo podían en aquel suelo de tierra que comenzaba a embarrarse.

Continuaron avanzando hasta que, en un punto, la teniente se desvió hacia la izquierda y avanzó con grandes zancadas. Irelia contempló que allí había un desnivel en el relieve del suelo, generando una especie de túnel que conducía hacía las entrañas de la tierra; un accidente natural.

A medida que caminaban el terreno descendía y las conducía a una parte de Noxus que había pasado desapercibida por la joniana. En las paredes que se formaban a los costados había colgadas varias antorchas y un fuerte vaho caliente y pestilente las recibió, envolviéndolas. Varias personas que no lograban refugiarse en el exterior iban en la misma dirección, sintiéndose confortadas por el calor que emanaba.

Luego de descender y descender durante más de una hora llegaron a un terreno extenso donde el suelo se nivelaba y un curioso paisaje se extendía ante Irelia. Había creído que Noxus, pese a ser una potencia, era una ciudad muy pequeña ya que no abarcaba mucho espacio… en la superficie, le faltaba aclarar, ya que miles de edificios se extendían más allá del horizonte. Ahí comprendió: la razón por la cual hacía tanto frío en el interior era porque se encontraban en un punto elevado del monte donde fue erigida la ciudad. En cambio, allí se encontraba la verdadera metrópoli, con cientos de gigantescas fábricas que expulsaban sus repugnantes y calientes vapores que se filtraban a la superficie como podían. Por eso hacía tanto calor.

"Increíble" repuso, admirada. "Esconden la verdadera ciudad bajo la fachada del exterior."

"No escondemos nada, cualquiera puede entrar aquí y es de público conocimiento El Subterráneo" replicó la pelirroja, deteniendo su marcha y contemplando junto con ella. "El Exterior es sólo para los civiles, El Subterráneo le pertenece al verdadero corazón de Noxus: el ejército."

"¿Aquí se encuentra Emilia? Parece mucho más extenso que la superficie…"

"Lo es. De hecho, aquí se encuentra quien seguro sabe dónde está Emilia" respondió la teniente, retomando la caminata. Y agregó: "Jamás permanece mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar."

Continuaron la marcha, ingresando al interior de El Subterráneo. El repugnante olor se concentraba aún más, pero luego de un rato la joven pudo acostumbrarse sin necesidad de fruncir su nariz. Ningún tipo de hierba crecía y no se contemplaba ningún animal. Por todos lados se alzaban gigantescas fábricas metálicas de color negro que emanaban aquellos humos pestilentes y, a su alrededor, cientos de tabernas y posadas donde proliferaban las personas. Bah, en realidad, aquellos eran soldados ya que todos estaban armados con pesadas hachas, filosas espadas y otros elementos de combate. Ninguno llevaba puesta toda la armadura, pero aún así se entablaban varios combates callejeros, donde se destripaban los unos a los otros bajo la poderosa influencia del alcohol. O simplemente se encontraban tirados en el suelo, luego de haber bebido cantidades desorbitantes, incapacitados para mover un ápice su cuerpo. Aquel lugar era un espectáculo vulgar y decadente.

"¿Cómo pueden… cómo pueden tolerar todo esto?" murmuró, sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Es la única forma que tenemos para tolerar todo lo otro" repuso la teniente, deteniéndose en seco y clavándole una mirada profunda. "Por más que entrenemos para ser sanguinarios, ningún ser humano está preparado para tolerar todo lo que sufre, ve y hace un soldado noxiano. Swain es un líder demasiado astuto: nos entrega esta parte de la metrópoli para consumir aún más nuestro cuerpo y espíritu mientras tratamos de ahogar todas nuestras penas y sufrimientos en un vaso de repugnante aguardiente." Explicó, con un ardor que aumentaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Luego desvió su mirada hacia un punto en el suelo y murmuró: "Los pocos soldados que regresaron de la invasión a Jonia dedican la mayor cantidad de horas de su vida aquí. Algunos murieron por el exceso de alcohol en sus venas, otros en las peleas absurdas que entablan, y otros en cosas que ni quiero imaginar. Es… un final terrible que nos llegará a todos por igual." Concluyó, volteándose y reanudando la marcha.

Irelia la contempló algunos segundos más, analizando sus palabras. Le recordaban a las mismas que había pronunciado Riven en Shurima, aunque la teniente había sido mucho más específica. Sin embargo, ambas hablaban de la decepción que se llevaban todos los noxianos con el ejército… la diferencia era que Riven optó por escapar de aquel oscuro futuro y aquella mujer había optado por quedarse. ¿Por qué? Si sabía en qué clase de infierno estaba metida, ¿por qué permanecía allí y no escapaba?

Caminaron un rato hasta que la pelirroja entró en una taberna. Ésta estaba hecha de madera de baja calidad y crujía con el contacto, aún así el establecimiento era de proporciones considerables y estaba casi repleto. La joven siguió sus pasos y también ingresó.

La barra se encontraba al costado, atendida por una mujer anciana y otra muy joven que se ganaba los silbidos de los soldados. En un rincón, iluminados precariamente, había un par de músicos que tocaban tonadas alegres sin sentido alguno del ritmo. Las mesas eran redondas, algunas estaban volcadas, pero aún así todos conversaban y bailaban con alegría. El suelo estaba tapizado de cristales de botellas rotas y los soldados bebían de forma compulsiva, abrazándose algunos e insultándose otros.

La teniente se aproximó a la barra y murmuró un par de palabras a la mujer anciana ante la cual le extendió un vaso y lo llenó con un líquido espeso y marrón. Luego intercambiaron algunas más con completa discreción y luego le hizo una seña a Irelia para que se aproximara.

"¿Ves a ese sujeto?" le señaló con sutileza, indicándole a un hombre de hombros anchos que, vestido con una armadura pesada y armado con una gigantesca hacha, bebía sólo. "Es un gran general. El segundo general de Noxus, mejor dicho. Él es una de las pocas personas que está al tanto del paradero errante de Emilia y no está muy consciente que digamos, lleva aquí un tiempo. Acércate a preguntarle, no creo que te niegue la información."

La joniana le agradeció la aclaración con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se acercó con lentitud hasta donde se hallaba sentado aquel hombre. Analizó sus movimientos para comprobar cómo reaccionaba ante la proximidad de un extraño, pero notó que sólo había movido su mano hasta la empuñadura de su gigantesca hacha. Su rostro permanecía igual de neutral, sin indicar ningún sentimiento ni incomodidad. Se sentó a su lado y pidió un vaso de brandy. Cuando se lo trajeron, bebió un pequeño sorbo, controlando las expresiones de su cuerpo al sentir el espantoso sabor de aquella bebida.

"He estado en Aguasturbias y aún allí es mucho mejor el brandy" exclamó, dirigiéndole una mirada al general, pidiendo su atención.

El sujeto reaccionó, volteando su rostro para contemplarla. Ella pudo verlo mejor: era atractivo, de mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, barba rasurada y pelo negro intenso, salvo por un mechón blanco que sobresalía de los demás. Cerró un poco sus ojos y luego los volvió a abrir y bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso. Sin necesidad de pedirlo, se acercó la joven tabernera y le lleno de vuelta la copa.

"Calculo que preferirías el brandy de Jonia, ¿verdad?" repuso, con una voz gruesa que se quebraba por momentos debido la presencia del alcohol en su organismo.

"Es bueno, pero hay mejores tragos." Replicó, ignorando su comentario. Era de suponer que estaría al tanto de quién era pero le sorprendía que le hubiera reconocido con tanta rapidez. "Ahí tenemos el sake, hecho de arroz… es increíble, aunque me temo que luego de que quemaron las cosechas y acabaron con los cultivos acuáticos del arroz, se tardará en volver a producirlo."

"¿Arroz? Los jonios inventan cualquier cosa, ¿eh?"

"Solemos arreglárnosla con lo que la naturaleza quiso darnos, sin presionar y obteniendo sus beneficios sin alterarla." Explicó, bebiendo otro trago mientras clavaba su mirada a un punto vacío en la barra. "Si, inventamos lo que sea, así logramos sobrevivir quince años de invasión y triunfar pese a que acabaron con nuestras provisiones, asesinaron a cuantas personas se cruzaron y destruyeron todo lo que podían destruir."

"Órdenes son órdenes" murmuró el general, pensando en voz alta. Estando en sus cabales probablemente hubiera retado a la joven a un combate o se esforzaría en ser más sarcástico. Pero se hallaba demasiado hundido en la bebida como para ser diestro con sus comentarios. Ya lo era con su hacha, eso le bastaba.

"¿De casualidad no nos conocimos allí?" preguntó Irelia de pronto, sacando al hombre del mutismo en el cuál se había hundido.

"Los asuntos de Noxus no giran alrededor de Jonia." Masculló con un dejo de desprecio. "Soy un general dedicado al combate entablado con Demacia desde hace cientos de años. Sin embargo, pese a no estar relacionado con el asunto de esa isla de dónde saliste, los rumores de la masacre que cometiste llegaron a oídos de todos aquí."

"No me sorprende que hubiera llegado el rumor de la masacre que yo cometí, sólo me sorprende que no se haya esparcido el rumor de la masacre que ustedes cometieron allí durante quince años."

Al principio había ido decidido entablar una conversación sin sentido para luego ir al tema que le interesaba, pero la anterior discusión con Swain, la ira que aún permanecía en su cuerpo y aquel fuerte y asqueroso brandy habían alterado su ánimo, llevándola a encarar a aquel hombre sin pelos en la lengua. ¿Pero podía sentirse orgullosa de ganar una contienda que ella misma había generado y con un soldado ebrio? No, era humillante y patética, y por suerte logró comprenderlo antes de que su boca siseara más veneno.

"Has puesto el dedo en la llaga al venir aquí" comentó el general, bebiendo otro trago de su vaso. "Has alterado a las filas de los soldados superiores, burlándote de ellos al intentar entrar con aquel pasaporte…"

"Espera, ¿has dicho pasaporte? ¿Cómo se han enterado de que era yo quién había ingresado a la metrópoli?"

"El general que controla el tráfico de personas en la muralla es un amigo de Swain. Tenía cuatro hijos, tres hombres y una mujer, que se enlistaron en el ejército procurando seguir los pasos de su padre." Narró, soltando un suspiro y rechazando con una mano el intento de la joven tabernera de rellenar de vuelta su copa. "La joven tenía mucho más talento que sus hermanos e incluso contribuyó con el plan de contratar un barco de Aguasturbias para transportar instrumentos y objetos valiosos que debían pasar desapercibidos. Luego abordó en Jonia y luchó en la invasión, acabando asesinada por ti. Había olvidado su pasaporte en el barco de aquella mujer que habíamos contratado y que parece que te lo entregó a ti." Soltó una gruesa carcajada al ver el rostro anonadado de la joniana. "¡Imagínate lo que sintió aquel general cuando vio el pasaporte de su hija muerta en las manos de una mujer desconocida! Una mujer de facciones extranjeras, sin dudas, pero con unos modos que no pertenecían a Aguasturbias. ¡Encima marcada por Emilia! No le llevó mucho tiempo atar los cabos y comunicarle su descubrimiento a Swain. ¡Imagínate lo que sintió al saber que la asesina de su hija se hacía pasar por ella para infiltrarse en su ciudad! No quisiera estar en la piel de ese hombre."

La joven hizo un gran esfuerzo para recuperar su impasibilidad. Conque así fue como la descubrieron, ¡pero en qué trampa había caído! Había confiado de forma ciega en Miss Fortune y aquella desgraciada le había traicionado. ¡Y después de que había evitado que hundieran su barco! Ah, pero había sido tan astuta que una extraña sonrisa asomó en los labios de la joven. Increíblemente astuta.

"¿A qué te refieres con… marcada por Emilia?" preguntó, luego de que la conmoción había pasado.

"Si ella no te hubiera marcado, jamás habrías ingresado al interior de la ciudad" explicó, llevándose una mano a la frente y secándose el sudor de la misma. Estaba agitado y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, amenazando con dormirse en cualquier momento.

"¿Y dónde está Emilia ahora?"

"En la fábrica textil" respondió. Luego le dirigió una mirada profunda y murmuró: "De ser tú, me iría cuanto antes de esta ciudad, sin verla."

"Jamás había visto a un noxiano tan amable" se burló. "Ah, quizás sólo necesitan beber muchos tragos para que se les afloje el buen corazón, debajo de aquellas gruesas capas de cinismo que demostraron tener."

Terminó de un trago su bebida y, dejando unas monedas encima de la barra, se puso de pie y salió de aquella taberna. La teniente, siguiendo con suma atención la conversación a la distancia, siguió sus pasos y se reunió con ella a las afueras del edificio.

"Nombró una fábrica textil, ¿sabes dónde queda?" inquirió, cuando se hubieron reencontrado.

"Queda más adentro" repuso y se puso en marcha, metiéndose en un estrecho callejón.

"¿Es normal que una persona que se dedica a la mafia se reúna en una fábrica textil?"

"No en una persona, pero sí en Emilia" replicó, deslizándose entre los montones de basura que se hallaban dispersos en el suelo.

Les tomó más de una hora llegar hasta su destino. El horizonte se extendía de forma infinita en El Subterráneo, sin poder calcular bien su final por más que caminasen. Las tabernas iban quedándose atrás y las fábricas proliferaban más en el terreno, viciando aún más el aire con las toxinas que éstas emanaban. Incluso llegaron a un punto tal que tuvieron que cubrirse la boca y la nariz con algún pañuelo para evitar inhalar aquel vaho ponzoñoso. Por suerte se encontraban cerca de su destino y, abriendo una puerta corrediza sin cerrojo, entraron a la fábrica.

Por fuera, la mayoría de las industrias eran casi iguales, por lo que la joven no comprendió cómo la teniente pudo ubicarse. Por suerte, al ingresar, cesaron las emanaciones venenosas y pudieron respirar sin la necesidad de cubrirse.

Irelia miró a su alrededor, contemplando la fábrica. Era la primera vez que veía y estaba dentro de una, ya que Jonia no estaba industrializada pero conocían de la materia: edificaciones de origen zaunita creadas para mejorar y estimular la producción comercial. Sin embargo, la isla había rechazado este proyecto ya que implementaban máquinas y ácidos industriales que contaminaban a corto y a largo plazo. Y allí tenía la prueba misma: en El Subterráneo no había fauna ni flora y las emanaciones tóxicas de aquellas moles metálicas subían hasta el exterior y el interior de Noxus. Probablemente estarían contaminando las napas de agua potable, pero aún así las fábricas seguían trabajando. Pese a que terminarían consumiendo la metrópoli por sí mismas.

Aquella fábrica era inmensa y oscura. La opaca lumbre de algunas antorchas casi consumidas era la única luz que tenían para guiarse entre los armatostes metálicos llenos de válvulas y palancas que proliferaban por todos lados. De un piso inferior venían ruidos de motores y murmullos apagados, pero no prestaron atención y se deslizaron por una escalera que pasaba desapercibida y que conducía hacia la parte superior. Así subieron tres pisos, sin encontrar persona alguna en el camino, hasta que llegaron al último, el cual tenía unos inmensos ventanales que daban al exterior, dejando el paso a una luz tenue en la cual se recortaba una figura.

"¡Ah, ah!" exclamó una voz femenina con acento dulce e infantil. "¡Por fin! Casi es medianoche, temía que, aún quedándote doce horas en Noxus, no quisieras venir" explicó, acercándose con unas zancadas lentas y graciosas, como si fuese una bailarina. "Por favor, Katarina, ¿nos dejarías a solas? No te preocupes, Swain no se enterará en lo absoluto" rió con una carcajada fresca que alteró los nervios de la aludida. Mas estaban casi en completa penumbra, por lo cual la teniente pudo pasar desapercibida ante su acompañante y, obedeciendo las órdenes, bajó la escalera y esperó en el piso de abajo.

Irelia permaneció quieta en su lugar, escrutando con todos sus sentidos a aquella mujer que se le acercaba con paso tan elegante y teatral. Una sospecha cayó sobre su mente como un relámpago cuando comprendió que ya había visto a aquella persona y contuvo su estupefacción al comprobar que se trataba de la mujer mimo que había visto cuando apenas había llegado a Noxus. Allí, en sólo cuestión de segundos, comprendió todo: la rosa negra que ésta había puesto en sus cabellos era la marca a la cual se refería el general en la taberna. ¡Claro! Esa había sido la señal que le permitió entrar en el interior de la Noxus, la misma que le indicó al mercenario que la atacó que ella era el blanco, la misma que sirvió para que la teniente supiera que ella era la joniana que había acabado con los planes de invasión.

La mujer se detuvo en frente de ella, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Allí pudo distinguir los mismos cabellos cortos y negros y esas facciones que había notado en el mimo del día anterior. Se contemplaron una a la otra en completo mutismo, adivinando las expresiones de cada una pese a la densa penumbra que las rodeaba.

"¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí, Emilia?" preguntó la joven de pronto, con un tono grave y profundo que indicaba la tranquilidad que había en su espíritu. Quizás el haber descubierto toda la red de marañas había relajado un poco su tensión o sólo era un estado fingido para ocultar la exasperación que la consumía.

"Ah, sólo los soldados y miembros del ejército me llaman Emilia." Observó ella, haciendo un gesto con su mano, y agregó: "Prefiero el nombre que había adquirido cuando aún existía la nobleza en Noxus" murmuró con un tono de nostalgia en su voz. Retrocedió dos pasos y, con la solemnidad de una reina que saluda a sus súbditos, anunció: "Luisa Francisca de La Vallière Beaume LeBlanc, líder de la Rosa Negra desde su nacimiento, datado desde antes del gobierno de Boran Darkwill."

La joven parpadeó varias veces mientras asimilaba aquella información. ¿Antes del gobierno de Boran Darkwill? Entonces… ¡Aquella mujer debía tener varios siglos de vida! Si incluso el anterior gobernante había sido famoso por su longevidad y juventud eterna, aquella que estaba en frente suyo lo superaba y con creces.

"Ese es el nombre que prefieres pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre verdadero?"

"Te mentiría si te lo dijera" repuso esta, volviendo en frente de los ventanales y soltando un suspiro, desinteresada en ese tema de conversación. "He tenido tantos nombres como hojas tiene un árbol y todos son nombre verdaderos ya que representan una parte de mi, una etapa de mi vida que pasó, que pasa o que pasará… igual vienes de Jonia, me imagino que estás cansada de que te hablen de forma tan poco específica, ¿verdad?" murmuró, con una sonrisa que brillaba pese a la penumbra y una mirada provocadora. "Si mal no recuerdo, el Maestro Lito solía hablar de esa forma, ¡Y cómo exasperaba a Zelos! Sin embargo, en poco tiempo logré demostrarle a tu hermano cuál era su error."

La mujer calló y esperó a que la bomba que acababa de lanzar explotara sobre el corazón de Irelia. Ésta, demasiada abrumada, se tomó varios segundos para contener los fuertes latidos de su pecho ante la mención de su padre y su desaparecido hermano. Incluso sentía cómo las hojas, aun estando en la forma de espada, latían a su vez, como si la sangre de su cuerpo bombeara hasta en ellas. Inspiró aire y caminó con lentitud, temiendo perder el equilibrio ante la intensidad de sus emociones que la confundían. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer y la estudió: llevaba una capa negra que cubría casi todo su torso, el cual sólo estaba protegido por gruesas correas de cuero que lucían su blanca piel y apenas tapaban su busto. Un pantalón corto era la única prenda que traía en la parte inferior y que permitía que sus largas piernas brillaran. Sobre sus cortos cabellos relucía una brillante tiara dorada.

Expulsó todo el aire y miró por fuera de los ventanales, pensando cómo debía dirigirse hacia aquella mujer. La vista daba hacia muchas otras industrias que expulsaban sus vapores tóxicos hacia toda la ciudad. Algunas personas caminaban por las calles, pero salían corriendo por la fuerza del vaho venenoso o se desmayaban, consumidos por su ponzoña.

La joven presionó sus puños con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo una pregunta saltaba en su mente y crecía con la fuerza de un terremoto. Sentía cómo el palpitar de su pecho la instaba a hablar y a soltar la duda que la venía consumiendo desde que contempló bien a aquella mujer.

"Tú fuiste la que ordenó la invasión a Jonia, ¿verdad, LeBlanc?" inquirió, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero sentía miles de agujas clavándose en sus facciones, luchando contra aquella falsa máscara que se había impuesto.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, con la vista aún fija en algún rincón de El Subterráneo. Luego soltó un delicado suspiro que deshizo la sonrisa que permanecía grabada en sus labios y dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra el frío tacto del vidrio.

"Muy al contrario de lo que todo Valoran piensa, Jonia era el verdadero enemigo que Noxus tenía en frente. Su religión, El Equilibrio, los conducía por un camino de conocimiento y paz que les permitía enriquecerse constantemente mientras buscaban el perfecto balance físico y mágico. Por más utópica que sonara la premisa, se hizo público conocimiento que un hombre lo logró: el Maestro Lito."

Irelia se irguió ante la mención de su padre y volvió a mirar el oscuro paisaje que le mostraba el ventanal, mientras esperaba los segundos necesarios para que LeBlanc buscara las palabras adecuadas para narrar lo que pretendía.

"Tu padre creó el arte Hiten, aquella complicada técnica que representaba al dogma de El Equilibrio ya que combinaba el poder físico con el poder mágico. Su manipulación requería el más perfecto control en ambas disciplinas y otorgaba la supremacía en el combate. El Maestro Lito se volvió el hombre más poderoso aunque claro, su personalidad noble y sencilla no permitió que esa idea cruzara por su cabeza."

"Su altruismo y buen corazón lo hicieron el mejor hombre del mundo" suspiró Irelia, evocando un fugaz recuerdo de su padre. Luego chasqueó su lengua y apoyó su hombro contra el vidrio de la ventana, mirando a su interlocutora. "Entonces puedo suponer que Noxus consideró una terrible amenaza que un arte como el Hiten haya sido concebido y decidieron invadir mi país, para acabar con él y con quienes sean sus discípulos." Concluyó, y luego agregó: "Temían enfrentarse cara a cara con él, por eso fue envenenado. Y claro, hay varios caminos que conducen al Equilibrio, no pensaban arriesgarse a volver a sentir aquel peligro, ¿verdad? Por eso deseaste acabarnos."

LeBlanc alzó sus blancas manos y comenzó a aplaudir con parsimonia. Había cerrado sus ojos y la sonrisa de su rostro no podía ser más ancha. La joven permaneció impasible, esperando alguna devolución de su parte.

"Irelia, ¿sabes acaso cómo fue que Boran Darkwill vivió tantos siglos?" inquirió de pronto, clavándole la mirada.

"Supongo que con magia nigromante… la cual, probablemente, le entregaste y utilizas para continuar viviendo" respondió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Si, fue con magia nigromante y sí, yo se la entregué. Pero te equivocas al pensar que yo también la utilizo, querida." Replicó, ladeando la cabeza. Y agregó: "¿Sabes cuándo los jonios negaron el acceso a sus vastos conocimientos? Cuando Emilia puso un pie en la isla y descubrió secretos que incluso fueron negados a ellos mismos." Sonrió. Metió una mano en los pliegues de su capa y sacó de esta una rosa negra, hermosa y aterciopelada, que acarició con la punta de su nariz. "La Rosa Negra ha sido fundada bajo los dogmas del Equilibrio, permitiendo que sólo los magos más poderosos la integren. No permitiría que mi organización ni mi ciudad cayeran por culpa de Jonia."

"Por eso decidiste invadirnos. Y por eso recurriste a Zaun para engrosar tus filas" dedujo la joven, permitiendo que su rostro esbozara una mueca de desprecio. "Entonces, luego de que la potencial amenaza de mi padre fuera neutralizada, sólo quedaba acabar con una isla desmotivada y pacífica. Los herederos del Maestro Lito no habían logrado manipular el arte Hiten y, para colmo, incluso se habían separado con la vana esperanza de pedir ayuda a Demacia… tenías todo servido en bandeja de plata." Masculló, sintiéndose en aquel momento estúpida. Sentía que toda Jonia también había sido estúpida. Sentía que todos eran unos condenados imbéciles.

Corrió su rostro a un lado para que no notara cómo la ira había desfigurado poco a poco su máscara de impasibilidad. Tragó aire varias veces hasta que logró recuperar la calma y luego volteó a verla una vez más. Ella parecía desentendida de su estado de ánimo, ocupada como estaba en contemplar la imagen a través del ventanal.

"Dime, ¿acaso Zelos está aquí?" preguntó de pronto, mientras sentía cómo la impotencia se acumulaba en sus piernas y sus brazos pidiendo que se lanzara sobre ella.

"¿Zelos? Estuvo, pero no permaneció mucho tiempo" repuso LeBlanc. Una chispa extraña brilló en sus ojos en cuanto hubo pronunciado esas palabras.

"Él y su pelotón fue apresado por los soldados noxianos, ¿verdad?" inquirió, con un acento mordaz.

"Te equivocas" contestó, con una sonrisa. "Tu hermano llegó a Noxus sin ningún pelotón consigo y me buscó en El Subterráneo. Claro, él estaba mucho mejor informado que tú y no despertó las sospechas de Swain." Le regañó, con un tono de infantil reproche.

"¿Te buscó? ¿Y… y su pelotón? No lo entiendo…" murmuró, pensando en voz alta. "¿Acaso entró a Noxus para buscarte? Su destino era Demacia."

"Querida Irelia, tu hermano era un hombre muy especial. Uno de esos hombres que, por más años que tengas, ves muy pocas veces y créeme que tengo varios siglos encima." Rió, con una carcajada aniñada que asaltó los nervios de la joven. "Tenía un gran parecido con el Maestro Lito, ambos valientes, decididos, luchadores, incansables y ambos sabían bien lo que querían. Pero tenían una sola diferencia, una diferencia que los separó con una inmensa brecha que ninguno pudo franquear. Zelos poseía algo de lo cual tu padre carecía por completó: ambición." Concluyó, bajando una octava el tono de su voz mientras sus ojos centellaban de una forma especial.

"Mi padre poseía ambición" replicó la joven, alzando una ceja.

"Si tu padre hubiera tenido ambición te aseguro que se hubiera esforzado en transmitir su creación con cuanto jonio se encontrara. Así no sólo convertía a Jonia en un país más poderoso, sino que se aseguraba un lugar en la inmortalidad, en el corazón de todos sus amados compatriotas, como uno de los hombres que encontró uno de los caminos a El Equilibrio," Rectificó, ladeando la cabeza. "En cambio permaneció en su comodidad, criando a sus hijos con la misma paz y tranquilidad que lo embargaban, logrando la insatisfacción y la infelicidad de Zelos… además de que puso sobre tus hombros el peso de la seguridad de Jonia."

"Zelos no… él no… yo…" pero se interrumpió. No sabía cómo refutarle y la convicción de que cuanto había dicho era verdad le aplastaba el corazón con fuerza.

"Zelos se volvió sargento para huir de todo eso. Zelos decidió salir de la isla para buscar otro destino menos sedentario y más correspondiente con su personalidad." Arguyó, mientras le miraba con cierto desinterés. "Un hombre con su potencial, con su magnetismo pronto se vio perdido, sin rumbo y desperdiciado por su propio padre. Un sujeto como él no esperaría aprender una técnica que lo llevaría por el mismo camino que al Maestro Lito… no, el encontraría otra técnica, otra forma para llegar al dogma de El Equilibrio. Porque la ambición que latía en su pecho le decía que así tenía que ser y la voluntad de su sangre le decía que así sería." Masculló, haciendo un gesto de nobleza con su mano derecha e irguiéndose con toda la majestuosidad de una reina. "Zelos comprendió que debía abandonar su país para no quedarse atrapado en un estanque demasiado pequeño que sólo lograría ahogarlo. Por eso vino a mí."

"¡No!" chilló Irelia de forma súbita. No había controlado sus impulsos, pero cada palabra que LeBlanc había pronunciado había aguijonado su corazón dando paso a la rabia que éste conservaba. La espada a su espalda se quebró y las cuatro hojas bailaron a su alrededor, como esperando alguna orden.

"Pobrecita" murmuró la mujer, inmutable. "Te hiciste cargo de una causa perdida ante la cual tu padre pereció y tu hermano abandonó. Cargaste sobre tus hombros el pesar de toda tu gente sin darte cuenta que era demasiado para ti y eso acabó consumiéndote. Allí ocurrió aquel supuesto milagro que te otorgó el poder suficiente para manipular el arte Hiten y que, día tras día, te separa de las personas por las cuales luchaste. Personas por las cuales sufriste y que ahora te temen y desprecian. Tu vida es tan triste que me conmueves, Irelia."

"Mientes" masculló, tragando aire con rapidez para recuperar su calma. "Zelos no me abandonó, el me prometió que volvería con ayuda. El prometió que trataría por todos los medios de llegar a Demacia. Algo le ocurrió, estoy segura, para que no pudiera regresar a casa, pero iré a Demacia y descubriré toda la verdad."

"Hazlo, nadie te lo prohíbe" repuso LeBlanc, chasqueando sus dedos. "Sin embargo, para que veas cuánta buena voluntad he puesto en esta agradable charla, te daré una muestra de mi simpatía."

Ante el sonido del chasquido, una persona se aproximó hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Irelia alzó la cabeza y vio que venía en dirección de la escalera, caminando con zancadas elegantes y graciosas como hacía LeBlanc. De hecho, dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando la persona se acercó lo suficiente al ventanal y permitió que la escasa luz revelara sus facciones: esa persona era LeBlanc, sólo que estaba vestida como mimo. Volteó la cabeza varias veces, unas a la Leblanc apoyada contra el ventanal con la cual había estado hablando hasta ese momento, y otras hacia la LeBlanc vestida de blanco y negro que acababa de aparecer. Ambas le sonreían ante su perplejidad.

"Aquí está mi buena voluntad" explicó la que estaba recostada contra el vidrio.

"Supongo que tendrás gran interés en saber qué dice" murmuró la recién llegada, sacando entre los pliegues de su larga capa un sobre blanco.

"¿Una carta? ¿Qué hace una carta para mí en Noxus?" inquirió Irelia, aún más enfurecida ante aquel teatro que no lograba entender.

"¿No te interesa?" preguntó la LeBlanc con el sobre en la mano. Lo alzó frente a sus ojos y leyó: " _Para Priscilla Blair._ Y el remitente es de Jonia, a ver… si, es de Jonia, escrita por una tal Karma"

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Irelia recordó la carta que ella le había enviado a su amiga en Ciudad Bandle y saltó para arrebatársela de las manos a la LeBlanc mimo, la cual no opuso resistencia alguna. La joven la tanteó con sus manos y releyó el remitente confirmando la veracidad de sus palabras. Quiso abrirla pero supo que aquel no era el momento adecuado y la guardó dentro de su suéter rojo, bien aferrada a sus calzas oscuras.

"Aun no entiendo por qué me dijiste… o me dijeron todo esto" soltó de forma repentina, queriendo reanudar la conversación y contemplando a ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Tómalo como un favor" murmuró la mimo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

"Favor que pronto tu hermano se encargará de cumplir" repuso la que aún permanecía acostada contra el vidrio.

"En ese caso… ¿Zelos está vivo?"

Ambas LeBlanc eliminaron la sonrisa de sus rostros al mismo tiempo. Incluso intercambiaron miradas, como si fueran dos personas desconocidas para la otra. Luego, aquella con la cual había estado conversando durante largo rato, respondió:

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué pudo haber sido de la vida de Zelos, sólo puedo asegurarte que salió de aquí con vida."

"Supuse que, con toda la red de espionaje que tienes en Noxus, una persona que logró captar tanto tu atención como mi hermano fue meritoria de tu atención" arguyó la joven, alzando una de sus cejas con notorio sarcasmo. La conversación parecía acabada y era momento de realizar lo que tantos deseos tenía en su mente desde que comenzaron a hablar

"Oh, lo es" repuso la LeBlanc mimo, recuperando su sonrisa. "Pero una persona como Zelos jamás pasa desapercibida. Tarde o temprano tendré noticias de él y sin buscarlas, créeme. Tengo años de experiencia que me avalan en el complejo arte de comprender a los seres humanos…"

Iba a concluir su frase cuando una de las hojas metálicas salió disparada contra su cuerpo y le atravesó el estómago. Sin embargo, no salió sangre ni la mujer chilló de dolor, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire. Irelia clavó su mirada en la otra LeBlanc, la cual parecía ajena a todo lo ocurrido, y masculló:

"Conque ilusiones, ¿verdad?"

"Haces mal en creer que son ilusiones" respondió esta, con un tono infantil que terminó de exasperar a la joven. "Toda ilusión tiene su fundamento en la realidad, lo cual significa que también es parte de ella. Si ésta que estaba aquí te pareció una ilusión, una ilusión dentro de la realidad, significa que también es realidad. O que todo es ilusión, depende de tu punto de vista."

Otras dos hojas salieron disparadas contra ella, pero antes de que impactaran, la mujer desapareció y reapareció del otro lado del ventanal. Había atravesado el vidrio con magia y ahora flotaba en el aire tóxico de El Subterráneo, sin inmutarse por nada.

"¡Pobre Irelia, pobre Irelia!" cantó con una voz tan aniñada que taladró los oídos de la joven pese a que se encontrara el ventanal de por medio. "¡Todo lo que tuviste te traicionó!"

Gritando con una furia descontrolada, las cuatro hojas atravesaron el ventanal, astillando y rompiendo los vidrios, y se clavaron en el delgado cuerpo de LeBlanc. Esta desapareció de la misma forma que lo había hecho la mimo, pero su canto aún se podía escuchar e incluso perforaba las orejas de la joven, quien se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos para tratar de tapar sus oídos.

El vaho ponzoñoso entró con un fuerte vendaval dentro de la fábrica y rodeó a la joniana, obligándola a doblarse en dos y a taparse la boca. Se puso de pie lo más veloz posible y salió corriendo por la escalera, encontrándose con la teniente que la siguió tan rápido como pudo, ambas escapando de la nube tóxica que las alcanzaba con suma prontitud. Mientras tanto, la voz infantil y cantarina de LeBlanc seguía zumbando y torturando a la joven.

 _"¡Pobre Irelia, pobre Irelia…!"_

* * *

 **Aclaración importante: Luisa Francisca de la Vallière Beaume LeBlanc es el nombre de un personaje del libro** ** _El Vizconde de Bragelonne_** **, escrito por Alexander Dumas. Yo sólo lo estaba leyendo y, al notar que su apellido era LeBlanc, se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de asociar a ambas mujeres. Supuse que la LeBlanc del League of Legends sería una persona poética y culta, dentro de la malicia y el cinismo, y que sentiría deliciosa la comparación, así que va dedicado a ella (?**

 **Si! Tenía que haber puesto el update hace** **varios** **días, pero estuve ocupada y ando con el corazón un poco depre :c sin embargo, pese a que releí muy por arriba, tengo que decir que me gustó como quedó el capítulo... osea, Darius me quedó medio Ooc, pero** **casi** **pude describir a LeBlanc como me la imaginaba, aunque si tuviera un poco más de talento hubiera hecho la conversación más sarcástica y ella hubiera quedado mucho mejor. Sin embargo, estoy conforme c:**

 **Este es el final del arco! :c Quizás se esperaban un final más claro, pero si hago otro capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a Noxus va a ser su gran mayoría relleno y nadie quiere de esos :C así que despídanse de Emilia (?**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado! Y recuerden, sus reviews me estimulan (oie zhi) y me alegran el kokoro :c**


	18. Capítulo 12 - Reviviendo

**Bueno, después de muchos días y muchas vicisitudes, volví (?**

 **No crean que pospuse el fic ni nada, simplemente me vi con DEMASIADAS cosas que no pude escribir. Entré a una nueva orquesta, la cual tuve que abandonar, y estuve muy tensa entre la audición y la espera de los resultados. Tan tensa que me enfermé (seh, exagero un cachito). A su vez esta semana tengo dos funciones y estoy MUY ocupada ya que los ensayos son largos.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Debo advertirles que, a partir de acá, decidí ignorar algunas partes del lore oficial, sólo las que me convenían, claro. Se darán cuenta de forma fácil, aunque les aseguro que serán sutiles pero muy necesarias para cumplir todo lo que tengo en mente. Así que paciencia.**

 **Y más paciencia ya que, si a ustedes no les gustan los capítulos de transición, ¡no saben que difíciles que son de escribir! En fin, sin más dilación, los dejo con el capítulo c:**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12 – Reviviendo_

 _"¿Se puede saber en qué carajos estás pensando?" rugió, entrando a la tienda de forma intempestiva._

 _Todos los que se encontraban allí reunidos quedaron boquiabiertos ante el lenguaje de Irelia, quien siempre se había mostrado tan educada y cortés, con su tono suave de voz y su vocabulario tan correcto. Sin embargo, desecharon aquella imagen viéndola allí de pie hecha toda una furia, fulminando con los ojos a su hermano, el único que había mantenido la compostura. Éste le dirigió una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, pidiéndoles en silencio que se retiraran y así lo hicieron._

 _La joven contempló el semblante relajado de su hermano y luego la mesa en cuyo alrededor habían estado todos sentados. Sobre ella podría apreciarse un mapa completo de Valoran donde se habían hecho trazos, anotaciones de coordenadas y otros garabatos. Caminó hasta quedar en frente de su hermano y volvió a bramar:_

 _"Zelos, dime qué es ese estúpido rumor acerca de tu partida de Jonia"_

 _El aludido soltó un suspiro, mientras corría los lápices y las reglas que había utilizado para trazar las anotaciones en el mapa. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, sintiendo cómo estaba sudando y luego respondió:_

 _"No quería que te enteraras así, pero si: me voy de Jonia…."_

 _"¿Cómo demonios pretendías que no me enterara si has estado armando un pelotón para tu marcha?" le espetó sin darle tiempo a explicarse._

 _El joven alzó sus ojos y esta vez fue él quien le dedicó una mirada furibunda a su hermana. Comprendía su ira pero el uso reiterado de insultos empezaba a colmar su escasa paciencia y las palabras que había ensayado en su mente comenzaban a borrarse. Era cuestión de tiempo que Irelia lo supiera, el ejército jonio había sido reducido muy significativamente después de tantos años de guerras y que él fuera a reducirlo aún más no pasaría desapercibido para su hermana. Ella retuvo sus impulsos belicosos y tomó un respiro para permitirle hablar._

 _"Irelia, ambos somos conscientes de que estamos perdiendo. Varios de los múltiples bloqueos de Noxus cedieron ante la escasez de víveres y las mortales enfermedades con las cuales han sido asediados. Hemos soportado durante años, pero en las últimas semanas hemos retrocedido sin poder avanzar ni un solo paso. Estamos acorralados."_

 _"No andes con rodeos, no estoy aquí para que me des buenas noticias" replicó con sarcasmo, demostrando su impaciencia._

 _"Me he reunido con el Consejo, con varios sargentos y monjes y llegué a una conclusión: si continuamos resistiendo, sólo conseguiremos posponer nuestra derrota. Claro que con mucho orgullo y honor, como corresponde a nuestra amada isla, pero sin dudas una inminente derrota. Por eso decidí recurrir a la última de todas las esperanzas: viajaré a Demacia con un pequeño pelotón para suplicar ayuda al rey Jarvan III." Anunció, utilizando aquel tono de voz que empleaba cuando necesitaba alentar a un ejército. Ante la mirada de escepticismo de su hermana, agregó: "Sé que suena patético, arriesgado y utópico, pero todo Valoran sabe cuánto se odian esas dos potencias. El conflicto en las villas de Kalamanda no ha hecho otra cosa que intensificar sus aversiones mutuas…"_

 _"A ver si comprendí bien" le detuvo Irelia, inspirando aire con fuerza. La incredulidad hizo agitar su pecho de furia, pero se contuvo cuando murmuró: "¿Pretendes abandonar todos los bloqueos de Noxus, todos los soldados, todos los enfermos, toda la isla y a tu propia hermana por seguir una idea que no sólo es suicida, sino absurda e infantil? Podría esperármelo de cualquiera, Zelos, menos de ti."_

 _"Lo hago porque amo todo aquello que has nombrado. Amo a mis soldados, amo a los enfermos, amo a mi isla y amo a mi hermana. No podemos permanecer más tiempo pasivos, debemos agotar hasta la más ínfima esperanza y yo me ofrezco a hacerlo." Replicó, llevándose una mano al corazón con suma nobleza. De tratarse de cualquier persona, Irelia hubiera creído que se trataba de puro dramatismo, pero creía en el orgullo y en el patriotismo de su hermano. Y claro, creía en su cariño hacia ella._

 _"Me dejas a mí a cargo de todo" masculló, más para sí misma que para él. No había rastro de furia en su voz, sólo la profunda tristeza que había sentido apenas había oído la noticia. "El único pariente que me queda se marcha y también el único sargento con verdadera experiencia táctica y práctica. Tus estrategias fueron las que nos dieron buenos resultados a largo plazo mientras que yo…"_

 _"… mientras que tu aprendiste casi todo lo que yo sé, sin pasar años de una punta a la otra, con una sabiduría y capacidad envidiables. Irelia, quince años de invasión es demasiado para cualquier ser humano, pero te suplico que luches contra el impulso de ponerte por debajo del lugar que te corresponde. Te dejo a ti a cargo porque confío en tu gran capacidad."_

 _"Zelos, aún así, hazme una promesa."_

 _"Cualquier promesa"_

 _Él se había puesto de pie y había tomado asiento sobre la mesa, mirando con suma atención a su hermana, la cual dudaba mientras dejaba que una de sus manos descansara entre los grandes dedos de él. Le tomó varios segundos pasar a palabras el sentimiento que tenía en su mente, pero él esperó con dulce paciencia. Por fin se sintió segura e inspiró aire, pero su voz salió como un susurro:_

 _"Prométeme que, sea cual fuera tu suerte en tu camino, volverás a mí."_

 _"Te lo prometo"_

* * *

 ** _Estimada Priscilla:_**

 ** _¡No sabes con cuánta alegría recibí tu carta! Debo admitir que la carencia de noticias acerca de tu paradero comenzaba a preocuparme ya que después de tres semanas de tu partida no me habías enviado ninguna misiva. Sin embargo, prometo ser más paciente ya que la certeza de que te encuentras a salvo y el ímpetu que pude percibir en las palabras que utilizaste me transmitieron tu seguridad y confianza en ti misma. Continúa así querida, si bien siempre sabes que aquí está tu hogar, no te permitas volver derrotada y sin respuestas, porque te arrepentirás cuando ya sea demasiado tarde._**

 ** _Me siento muy intrigada acerca de aquella entidad poderosa denominada Aatrox que mencionaste. Jamás había leído algo referente a él, pero decidí indagar con los Ancianos. No pude sacar nada bueno en concreto salvo vagos rumores de los cuales aún dudo su veracidad. Sin embargo, continué investigando y pregunté a Soraka. Permaneció varios días meditando al respecto, pero al fin fue a buscarme. Me comentó que, durante los siglos que vivió en la arboleda encantada, millares de personas fueron a suplicar las atenciones de sus poderes sanadores y entre ellas recuerda a un soldado de tierras desconocidas que buscaba alivio para sus heridas y para el terrible pesar que lo albergaban. Le narró la historia de su tribu, la cual entabló una guerra a muerte con otra tribu. Sus oponentes acababan con ellos fácilmente, pero entonces una criatura alada descendió hasta donde se encontraban y los instó a continuar luchando. No sabían bien cómo, pero les transmitió fuerzas sobrehumanas donde sólo había desesperanza, luchando a su lado. Cercenaba a los hombres y luego bebía su sangre de su extraña espada dentada. Aquel soldado que había recurrido a ella soltaba gruesas lágrimas y agonizantes gemidos al recordar aquellas escenas. Según parece, en la fiebre del combate y con aquel ser maligno de su lado, no se percataron de los actos macabros y despiadados que realizaban. La mayoría de sus compañeros se suicidaron y los demás se habían dispersado por distintos puntos de Valoran, pero el horror siempre lo acompañaban y, con el tiempo, Soraka comprobó que se trataba de él mismo quién se causaba las heridas. Arañaba su pecho con fiereza, mordía la piel de sus brazos y trataba de arrancar con sus uñas su propio cuero cabelludo._**

 ** _Nunca supo nada más de él, aunque supone que terminó suicidándose. No está segura de qué parte provenía ya que casi ninguna ciudad ni país estaba delimitado como ahora. Espero que esta anécdota te sirva de algo, ambas concordamos que podría hacer referencia a lo que a ti te ocurrió. En caso de no ser así, te pusimos un poco los pelos de punta, ¿no?_**

 ** _Mantenme al tanto de tu paradero, por favor. Soraka y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti. La Guardia Joniana continúa siendo independiente aunque cada tanto recurran a mi o al Ojo del Crepúsculo para pedir algún consejo._**

 ** _Tu amiga que tanto te quiere,  
Karma._**

Releyó tantas veces la misiva que terminó aprendiéndosela de memoria, pero aún así no cesaba su afán de releerla. Suspiraba cada vez que llegaba al final, con los cariños que le dedicaba Karma y ante la firma que reconocía de tantas veces que la había visto. Su caligrafía era perfecta, en todo lo que había escrito no le había temblado el pulso ni se le había corrido la tinta de la pluma ni una sola vez. Emitió un gruñido hacia sí misma al comprobar que, al fijarse en semejante detalles, corroboraba la afirmación de su mente que le indicaba que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

¡Y cómo no estarlo! Aquella cínica de Emilia, Luisa, Leblanc o cómo diablos se llamara había logrado sembrar dudas de su hermano. Dudas que germinaban y que la golpeaban con tal vehemencia que su cerebro no había dejado de pensar en ello por más de que releyera la carta de Karma. Y como broche final había tratado de intoxicarla con los vapores tóxicos que emanaban aquellas fábricas de mala muerte. Había corrido a toda velocidad hasta el piso de abajo y, en un impulso involuntario, tironeó del brazo del teniente y la arrastró afuera de aquel edificio. Sin embargo, ésta había tropezado en su afán de seguirla e Irelia tuvo que tomarla de las solapas de la chaqueta y cargarla debajo del brazo. En sólo segundos logró ponerlas a ambos a salvo, pero aún así no se detuvo hasta salir de El Subterráneo y del mismo Noxus, hasta que llegó al pequeño valle en el cuál había contemplado la ciudad desde lejos el primer día. En ese entonces no le había parecido atractiva, pero ahora muchísimo menos.

Sólo en aquel refugio de árboles y aire puro logró relajarse un poco y soltó a la teniente. Había estado tan abstraída al intentar escapar que apenas se había percatado de ella; no sabía si había gritado o le había pedido algo. Ésta, en cuanto se vio libre de los fuertes brazos de Irelia, dio un brinco hacia atrás para tomar distancia y se agazapó contra un árbol mientras desenfundaba dos dagas y adquiría una posición ofensiva.

"Relaja la columna, estás tensando todo tu cuerpo por una posición que no tiene sentido en estos momentos" murmuró con una sarcástica cortesía. Ahora que sabía que ambas se encontraban bien, la frustración y la ira irrigaban como hiel en su sangre.

"Es fácil decirlo cuando no fuiste tú la que fue cargada como una bolsa de papas y transportada a las afueras de Noxus. Ni siquiera te dignaste a responder alguna de mis preguntas." Replicó, aunque obedeció y relajó su posición. Le dolía la garganta de haber gritado tanto, esperando que la joniana la soltara o que por lo menos le respondiera, pero se hallaba demasiado abstraída para eso.

"Es complicado, sobre todo cuando te enteras la razón por la cual tu ciudad decidió invadir la mía, cuando descubres que tienen tal red de espionaje que aquella mujer sabe qué hago y qué hacen los jonios ahora mismo y, la frutilla del postre, cuando te enteras que existe una gran probabilidad que tu hermano se halla esfumado de su patria en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, dejando a su hermana menor sola y a cargo de todo." Le espetó, con un fuerte rugido. Sin embargo, la tristeza también acompañó a su frustración y repitió, en un tono mucho más bajo: "A cargo de todas las responsabilidades y sola. Muy, muy sola."

La pena la embargó de tal forma que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y la dejaron caer sentada en un tronco de árbol seco. Sus puños se crisparon y los ojos comenzaron a picarle con intensidad, pero pudo contener el llanto. No había llorado con aquellos vapores tóxicos, menos lo haría ante la confusión, la frustración y la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué condenar a Zelos? Quizás LeBlanc había dicho todo aquello para turbarla y que terminara marchándose de la ciudad, sin necesidad de las amenazas vacías de Swain. ¡Sí, seguramente era eso!

Sin embargo, ¿por qué aquel sentimiento de decepción y derrota permanecía arraigado en su pecho, como un agujero que quisiera absorber todas sus esperanzas, sus alegrías y su confianza? Se abrazó las rodillas, haciendo un esfuerzo en cerrar aquel hoyo. Permaneció varios minutos así hasta que sintió que la teniente carraspeaba para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué esperas, un beso de despedida?" repuso Irelia, sin dignarse a mirarla. No quería ver a un noxiano a más de mil kilómetros de distancia.

"No sé, quizás querrías recuperar la alforja que dejaste en la taberna…"

"Sólo es ropa" replicó la joniana, recordando que había dejado sus trastos en la ciudad. Por más que le molestara el perder las pocas prendas que tenía estaba decidida a no volver a pisar Noxus.

"Oh, bueno, entonces me temo que hemos actuado por puro altruismo" murmuró, fingiendo lamentarse mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

"¿Hemos…?"

La teniente señaló el camino por el cual Irelia las había conducido y ésta se percató de que un hombre avanzaba a paso lento pero firme hasta el lugar donde se encontraban. No pudo distinguir su rostro pero sí la larga capa azulada que caía hasta el suelo y que le permitió reconocer al mercenario que le había atacado en el callejón el primer día que llegó a Noxus. Cargaba sobre sus espaldas su alforja.

"¿Y esto?"

"Puedes llamarlo filantropía" respondió la pelirroja.

"O puedo llamarlo que no le interesaban la alforja porque no contenía nada" replicó la joniana, poniéndose de pie cuando el hombre estuvo a su altura.

"Vengo cargando ese saco desde El Interior, ¿y así me reciben?" se quejó el sujeto, entregándosela.

"Disculpa, no era mi intención ofender a un asesino que trató de matarme en un callejón oscuro de Noxus" gruñó Irelia.

"He quedado muy traumado de aquel encuentro" murmuró el sujeto, con una voz de tenor que vibraba en todos los resonadores de su rostro. Ambas mujeres lo miraron sin comprender y agregó: "A partir de allí me encuentro en la maldita obsesión de atravesar por lo menos tres veces la yugular de mis objetivos. Me asusta la idea de que salten de pronto e intenten matarme."

"No exageres, Talon" le regañó la teniente. "Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores"

"Quisiera ver cómo reaccionas tu cuando acuchillas varias veces a una persona, la haces sangrar y pese a eso te pega una patada con una tremenda fuerza que te quita todo el aire a pesar de la incómoda posición en la cual se encontraba" se quejó.

"Me disculparía por eso, pero ahora mismo recuerdo que son noxianos. Y tendría que matarlos aunque no me encuentro de humor para eso" repuso, cargando la alforja contra su espalda, un poco más animada ante la tensión que había generado con aquella frase. "La verdad, fue un gran desagrado conocerlos" y sonrió, volteándose y marchando.

Dio unos pocos pasos lentos y luego giró para contemplar una vez más Noxus: aquel aterrador monte y las pútridas aguas que lo circundaban eran una visible señal del talante de sus gobernadores. Quizás nunca debió entrar en esa ciudad por más curiosidad que tuviera acerca de la razón por la cual invadieron Jonia. Pero lo valía por la información, falsa o verdadera, de su hermano; ya que eso significaba una cosa: existía una gran probabilidad de que Zelos estuviera vivo. Ella lo encontraría y se encargaría de corroborar las palabras de LeBlanc.

Por el rabillo del ojo, con mucha sutileza, notó cómo la teniente y el mercenario permanecían en el mismo sitio, viéndola partir. Quizás si no fueran noxianos hasta se atrevería a decir que la veían marchar con cierta nostalgia o cariño pese a no conocerla. Pero aquel pensamiento era inconcebible.

Avanzó un par de metros con lentitud y luego salió corriendo. Ahora que estaba lejos de esa ciudad de mala muerte se sentía tan libre como cuando tuvo la certeza de que había logrado echar a los invasores de la isla. Corrió sintiendo el viento en la cara pese a que el invierno se estaba aproximando y las corrientes ya empezaban a helar.

Según recordaba del mapa de Valoran que había consultado antes de partir de Jonia, recto desde la izquierda se encontraba Demacia. Hacia allí se dirigía con todo su ímpetu y la impotencia de su ser, demasiado ansiosa por llegar a su destino. Sabía que sólo al llegar podría comprobar si Zelos logró llegar con su pelotón a destino o algún obstáculo lo obligó a detenerse en el camino.

Corrió y corrió, tratando de rellenar el agujero de su pecho con la convicción de que su hermano era inocente. Corrió durante dos días seguidos ya que, al no sentir cansancio alguno, parecía que la adrenalina de su cuerpo no lograba saciarse.

Después de dejar Noxus atrás, los árboles comenzaron a escasear en el paisaje y sólo podía apreciarse una extensa llanura verde donde pastaban manadas de animales, algunos pertenecientes a granjeros y otros salvajes. Incluso en una ocasión un potro salvaje, entusiasmado por la súbita aparición de la joven, salió a la carrera junto con ella, logrando igualar su paso pero rindiéndose al cabo de varias horas de marcha. Irelia se enterneció pero comprendió que el animal no podría seguirla y aminoró la velocidad, permitiendo que éste respirase y luego se marchara. Después continuó con su corrida.

Al tercer día decidió detenerse entre unos pequeños árboles que contrastaban con la planicie sin horizonte, los cuales daban a una pequeña laguna donde nutrían sus raíces. Apoyó la alforja en el suelo y se recostó contra el tronco de un alcanfor, según supuso por el fuerte olor de sus hojas. Por los fuertes rayos que irradiaba el sol dedujo que era mediodía y que llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas corriendo. Pese a que sus energías se renovaban constantemente decidió tomarse unos minutos para reordenar mejor los pensamientos de su mente.

Entrecerró sus ojos contemplando a febo cuando creyó observar una sombra que se escabullía en uno de los árboles cercano al de ella. El instinto reaccionó haciendo que se levantara de un brinco y se asomara justo cuando una mujer alta se le plantaba en frente. Ésta movió sus manos delante suyo y unas gruesas cadenas surgieron de la tierra, aferrándose a las piernas y los brazos de Irelia, impidiendo que esta se moviera. Aquello pasó tan rápido que la joven tardó varios segundos en reaccionar pero luego comenzó a forcejear para liberarse. Usó todas sus fuerzas mas sólo logró que las cadenas se apretaran más, arrancándole jirones de piel y aumentando su desesperación y confusión.

"¿¡Qué demonios es ésto!?" rugió, contemplando por primera vez a aquella mujer. Su melena oscura, su piel demasiado blanca y las gigantescas alas negras que brotaban en su espalda le dieron a entender que se trataba de una criatura sobrenatural. Su rostro era muy bello pero estaba torcido en una sonrisa cruel mientras sus manos irradiaban un aura maldita que correspondían a aquella que brotaba de las cadenas. "¿Quién se supone que eres?"

La mujer bufó mientras su sonrisa se volvía una mueca, mas no pronunció palabra alguna. Permaneció allí parada, manteniendo el hechizo nigromante que mantenía inmóvil a la joven mientras esta luchaba con desesperación para soltarse. Sus brazos habían comenzado a sangrar pero la adrenalina era tal que casi no se percató del dolor hasta que sintió como el frío metal le rozaba el cúbito y el radio de los miembros. Rugió de agonía e impotencia ante la mueca que persistía en el rostro de aquella criatura, ya que era demasiado poderosa como para resistírsele.

En medio del vértigo que empezaba a dominarla recordó su arma y manipuló las hojas metálicas, las cuales danzaron a su alrededor para luego tratar de destrozar los grilletes justo cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió:

"De ser tú, yo no haría eso"

Irelia alzó el rostro y contempló a un sujeto que había permanecido en la sombra de los árboles, apoyado con tranquilidad contra un tronco y observando la escena. Levantó una de sus manos cuando la joven trató de manipular su arma y ésta notó que sus dedos estaban protegidos por garras metálicas que brillaban con los rayos del sol. El hombre vestía una larga capa escarlata y un traje del mismo color, mientras que los mechones de su cabello eran blancos. La sonrisa ladina de su rostro generó un escalofrío en la muchacha, quién quedó varios segundos siguiéndolo con la vista, perpleja ante aquellos dos curiosos personajes que se le plantaban en cara. Y no parecía que con buenas intenciones.

"¿Qué quieren?" inquirió de vuelta, observándolos a ambos y cesando un momento su forcejeo. Los brazos le escocían y, era tal la sangre que chorreaban, que teñía a los mismos pastizales donde se encontraban.

Ambos se intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Aquello le daba tan mala espina que, ignorando la visible hostilidad, continuó debatiéndose y utilizó las hojas para tratar de destruir sus cadenas. Sin embargo, apenas éstas entraron en contacto con aquel material, sintió una corriente eléctrica que le golpeó con fuerza toda su columna vertebral, subiendo hasta impactar en su cerebro con una punzada que la hizo gritar de dolor. Cayó al suelo, abrumada por tanto dolor y comenzó a jadear. Escuchó cómo ambos se reían y cómo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia e impotencia, las cuales comenzaban a apoderarse de su raciocinio. Volvió a incorporarse con un rugido y una visión la dejó estupefacta en el mismo lugar donde estaba:

A un costado, ocultos bajo cualquier mirada salvo la suya, se encontraba una oveja blanca incorporada en sus patas traseras y con una máscara púrpura que cubría su rostro. A su lado flotaba el espíritu de un feroz lobo morado con una máscara blanca que cubría sus ojos. Sus oídos zumbaron con un fuerte pitido que la aturdió, aun así pudo escuchar una voz cantarina de niña que provenía de la oveja.

 _"Kindred"_ susurró. Y recordó el sueño que había tenido con aquella criatura de dos caras, la representación de la muerte en la tierra. El pánico la invadió y temió por su vida.

Parpadeó varias veces pero la visión no se fue. Se estremeció al comprobar que aquel miedo era el mismo que había sentido en la batalla de El Placidium, cuando Aatrox apareció para convertirla en lo que era. Pero eso no la salvaría ahora.

 _"¿Acaso… acaso moriré de vuelta?"_


End file.
